Sensations non désirées
by Only G
Summary: Bella a un rêve : travailler pour une grande maison de haute couture. Alice lui en donne l'occasion mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Entre les défis nébuleux de cette dernière et ce dandy insupportable d'Edward Cullen, la route risque d'être très longue... AH
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à toutes._

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que j'espère que mon esprit débridé vous séduira.  
_

_Merci à_ **P'tite Vampire**_ pour ses précieux conseils et pour le temps qu'elle m'accorde.__  
_

_Installez-vous confortablement, le show va commencer. Merci d'avoir eu la curiosité d'être passé par là et à très bientôt xoxo  
_

* * *

**Sensations non désirées**

* * *

_I was wondering you the difference between love and obsession_

__( Desire _ _Under your spell )_

* * *

« Troisième table le long du mur du fond en partant de la baie vitrée. » Me dit Alice, ma meilleure amie de toujours, une main posée sur l'énorme loquet chromé de notre Starbuck Café habituel.

Je me figeai toute entière à l'instar de mon cœur elle n'allait pas remettre ça ? Si ?

Je laissai sortir l'air bloqué dans mes poumons et essayai d'avoir l'expression la plus détachée possible en posant à mon tour ma main sur le loquet dans l'espoir dérisoire qu'elle passe à autre chose.

« Il portait quoi, aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je pour la détourner de son noir dessein.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas à l'intérieur du café, elle me tira sur le côté afin de laisser sortir un couple et referma autour de mon bras ses doigts asserrés dans la peur – bien justifiée – de me voir m'échapper.

Je grognai, voyant mon café latte me passer doucement mais sûrement sous le nez, pendant qu'elle soupirait de béatitude et que je m'imaginais en faire autant devant ma boisson.

« Levi's minutieusement déchiré sous la poche avant droite, chemise noire, simple. De loin, j'aurais dit mélange de lin et de coton, idéal pour une douce fin d'été new-yorkaise. Et… des tongs noires. S'extasia-t-elle avant de marmonner sur la fin.

_ Des tongs ? Il portait un Levi's avec des tongs et tu soupires d'aise ? Lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, faussement scandalisée.

_ Il portait très bien le Levi's ! Se récria-t-elle, une ombre rouge commençant à colorer ses joues.

_ Tout comme il portait très bien le bermuda hawaïen la semaine dernière. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ma dernière remarque pendant qu'elle prenait un joli teint coquelicot.

« Les fashion faux pas sont très courants chez les hommes. J'y remédierai le moment venu. Troisième table, le long du mur du fond en partant de la baie vitrée. »

Je gémissais, redoutant la suite.

Elle allait encore me lancer un défi à la noix et j'allais encore me ridiculiser.

Pourquoi avais-je commencé à la provoquer quand son fameux – et mystérieux – voisin sexy avait emménagé en face de son appartement près de trois mois auparavant ?

Car Alice avait tous les défauts et toutes les qualités du monde. Mais une caractéristique prévalait entre tous : son manque total d'assurance face à un homme. Dès qu'elle rencontrait – rarement – un homme à son goût, une peur panique la paralysait. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle bafouillait. Dans le pire, elle prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Donc, depuis quelques temps, elle se vengeait sur moi.

Pas que j'ai une astuce qui marche à tous les coups, ou l'assurance des bimbos qu'avaient les filles dans les séries télévisées mais ayant été élevé par mon père dans un milieu d'hommes – il était chef de la police locale dans le comté de Forks, état de Washington – échanger des banalités avec un parfait inconnu ou même sympathiser avec lui ne me poser pas de très gros problèmes.

Alice pensait que j'ensorcelais les hommes.

Moi, je lui répondais que je n'étais juste pas introvertie.

Et le cataclysme des défis avait commencé.

Ça pouvait être n'importe où, n'importe quand, inclure n'importe qui – sauf évidemment le fameux et mystérieux voisin sexy, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit un jeu et je ne pouvais que l'approuver -. On pouvait s'appeler au milieu de la nuit et le défi devait être exécuté dans l'heure qui suivait, preuve à l'appui. Et en général, on laissait notre portable allumé histoire que l'autre entende… et rie à nos dépends.

Les règles du jeu étaient simples : quand l'une de nous deux n'était pas dans son assiette ou se sentait frustrée vis-à-vis de quelque chose ou quelqu'un – ne pas pouvoir aller au premier jour des soldes ou en avoir marre des gueulantes de Rosalie, notre amie et patronne – elle lançait un défi à l'autre. S'il était réalisé avec succès – et jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours été le cas – la gagnante avait le droit de demander à l'autre tout ce qu'elle voulait dans les limites du raisonnable, sauf enjeu préalable.

« Pense aux Jimmy Choo en solde que tu as repéré sur la 5e Avenue il y a deux semaines. » Me glissa-t-elle perfidement.

Malgré moi, mon cœur rata un battement et ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

Non.

Non, non, non.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas me faire ce chantage-là.

J'envisageais de porter plainte pour harcèlement moral.

Jimmy Choo était tout simplement mon Dieu en matière de chaussures. J'étais prête à tous les sacrifices pour lui : même à manger pendant des mois et des mois des pommes de terre et vider mon compte en banque pour ma troisième paire : des sandales à plateformes noires, cloutées le long du talon et lanière de cuir. Sublimes… J'avais déjà en tête la petite robe noire avec la quelle j'allais les inaugurer – ou bien mon choix se porterait sur la rouge moulante qui me faisait des fesses d'enfer…

Mais mon nuage de félicité se perça brusquement lorsqu'un coup de fil douloureux passé la veille me revint en mémoire.

« La dernière paire à ma taille est partie hier matin. Je le sais, j'ai téléphoné à ma pause. » Répliquai-je en sentant à mon tour mes joues s'échauffer.

Un ange passa. Puis un éclat de malice envahit ses yeux elle avait l'air très fière d'elle.

« T'as pas osé ? Soufflai-je.

_ Eh si… » Répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire en plongeant sa main dans son sac à main.

Je la regardai pianoter rapidement sur son portable et me montrer une photo de ses pieds – je reconnus le vernis jaune sur ses orteils - dans_ mes_ Jimmy Choo .

« Comment as-tu pu les mettre avant moi ? M'écriai-je, scandalisée.

_ Elles ne sont pas encore à toi. Chantonna-t-elle.

_ Et comment as-tu pu… »

Je grognai une nouvelle fois, ne finissant pas ma phrase.

Elle avait dû piocher dans sa réserve spéciale soldes et shopping pour pouvoir les payer. Toutes les semaines, elle se faisait un point d'honneur à mettre quelques dizaines de dollars de côté pour ce que nous appelions « les grandes occasions » - notre séance de shopping intensive des premiers Samedi du mois et les soldes d'hiver et d'été.

« Elles sont superbes, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses la même pointure que moi ? Marmonnai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de regarder les sandales avec envie.

_ Parce que Dieu avait prévu que je te torture.

_ Tu es pire qu'un tortionnaire ! Tu es une… une diablesse !

_ Troisième table le long du mur du fond en partant de la baie vitrée. Répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

_ Tu as regardé qui c'était.

_ Comment ? Avec ces espèces de plantes vertes devant la devanture ? »

Je jetai malgré tout un coup d'œil, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il était impossible de regarder à l'intérieur depuis cette entrée-là.

« Ne me demande pas l'impossible. » Finis-je par marmonner, même si je pouvais envisager sans mal une inscription à Fear Factor pour des Jimmy Choo.

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage et elle prit un air de conspiratrice qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Je me concentrai mentalement sur les Jimmy Choo qui allaient très prochainement être à moi et rejoindre ses deux autres copines dans mon dressing. Peu importait ce qui m'attendait là-dedans, j'étais prête à tout affronter. A part un obèse poilu et dégoulinant de graisse ou convertir un gay en hétéro.

« Tu vas t'asseoir en face de lui – ou d'elle – après lui avoir préalablement demandé la permission comme la fille bien élevée que tu es, puis quand son regard accrochera le tien, tu feindras le coup de foudre et glissera dans la conversation que tu as envie de lui – ou d'elle. Mais j'espère pour toi que ce sera lui. Le bonus : un baiser et tu auras carte blanche lors de notre prochaine virée shopping, soit exactement dans 9 jours. »

Je soupirai presque de soulagement. C'était pas le pire défi qu'elle m'avait lancé, loin s'en faut. On était loin du strip-tease en duo que j'avais dû improviser avec l'équipe de base-ball de New-York au grand complet dans un bar branché de SoHo. Je me rappelais encore des mains baladeuses du videur qui nous avait sorties avec Alice et Rosalie, pendant que ces dernières riaient comme des baleines et que je récupérai au vol le numéro d'un joueur que je n'avais jamais rappelé et mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Feindre un coup de foudre.

Elle m'avait forcé à regarder avec elle des dizaines et des dizaines de comédies romantiques je pouvais donc m'en sortir haut la main en un rien de temps si il – j'espérais fortement il – n'était pas trop désagréable à regarder.

Elle consulta sa montre et m'annonça que notre pause déjeuner prenait fin dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure : largement faisable.

« Donc un coup de foudre feint et pourquoi pas un baiser en prime. C'est bien cela ? »

Son sourire s'estompa un peu face à mon assurance, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

« C'est cela. Acquiesça-t-elle.

_ J'ai droit à prendre mon café et un muffin au chocolat avant ?

_ Si tu veux. »

J'inspirai profondément avant de me lancer tête la première dans l'arène.

J'étais une warrior. Des mecs, j'en avais déjà dragués. Il ne serait pas le premier, ni le dernier.

« Et puis ça te permettra de te dérouiller un peu. » Lança-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtais en entrer.

Je soupirai, cette fois de lassitude, et laissai entrer un groupe d'hommes d'affaires animés d'une houleuse conversation.

« Alice… Mon dernier coup d'un soir remonte à 4 jours. Marmonnai-je.

_ Et ta dernière relation suivie ? »

Je la fusillai du regard.

Je n'en avais eu aucune et très franchement, je m'en portais très bien.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu te cases.

_ Dit la fille qui a peur des hommes.

_ Je n'ai pas peur des hommes ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé celui qui me poussera à faire le premier pas. Enfin si ! Je l'ai trouvé mais on ne s'est jamais croisé. »

Car voisin sexy il y avait, mais qu'elle avait toujours aperçu soit de loin, soit furtivement par son œil de bœuf quand il entrait ou sortait de son appartement. Elle avait quand même réussi à voir qu'il avait les yeux bleus et une légère fossette au menton.

« Il faudra que tu te décides un jour à frapper à sa porte.

_ Et pour lui dire quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi ! Que tu as un problème de tuyau ! »

A ce moment-là, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche.

« Pas ces tuyaux-là ! M'empressai-je de dire.

_ Tu n'es qu'une perverse !

_ Et toi, une fausse vierge effarouchée. Je t'ai déjà entendue crier avec Paul lors de votre feue relation. »

Du rouge coquelicot, elle passa au rouge pivoine, ce qui fut tout à fait charmant à voir.

Je savourais à nouveau mon effet, pleinement satisfaite de ma petite victoire.

Après s'être finalement reprise, elle finit par tapoter à nouveau sur son portable et le mien sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois de plus, pour rentrer dans son délire nébuleux, je décrochai, l'image de ma future paire de chaussures en tête.

« Tu as une demi-heure. » Me sourit-elle.

Puis, sans plus attendre, elle entra dans le café.

Je laissai tomber mon portable allumé au fond de mon sac après en avoir préalablement augmenté le volume afin qu'elle puisse suivre à sa guise mes tribulations.

J'inspirai à nouveau, comme un boxeur avant de monter sur le ring pour un match décisif pour sa carrière.

Warrior, warrior, warrior.

Jimmy Choo, Jimmy Choo, Jimmy Choo.

Je me signais rapidement en priant que ce ne soit ni une femme – quoi que ça pourrait être drôle – ni un obèse, ni un ado pré-pubère qui attendait sa maman, ni un sexagénaire respectable qui s'était décider à entrer dans un café branché après sa promenade quotidienne dans Central Park.

J'étais prête à tout accepter : de l'avocat père de famille qui approchait doucement mais sûrement de la cinquantaine – tant pis pour le bonus – au coup foireux de Cupidon qui aurait décidé de mettre sur mon chemin ma première, éventuelle et véritable relation suivie. Que je ferai évidemment mine de ne pas reconnaître.

Je vérifiais ma tenue : jean brut, chemisier blanc à manches courtes et petits poids noirs, foulard en cachemire vermeille et mes éternelles et confortables ballerines noires pour courir au bureau.

Je farfouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon parfum d'amazone en chasse et grognais de dépit face à mon eau de parfum à la fraise. Tant pis une touche fruitée ferait l'affaire. Ça faisait jeune fille bien élevée comme le disait si bien Alice.

Je me répétais une dernière fois mon discours de winneuse : warrior, warrior, warrior. Jimmy Choo, Jimmy Choo, Jimmy Choo et poussai négligemment la porte d'entrée après m'être assurée qu'Alice m'entendait bien ; elle avait confirmé en répétant trois fois warrior et Jimmy Choo sur un ton moqueur et railleur, faisant s'empourprer légèrement mes joues. Un point positif qui me donnait toujours bonne mine quand je ne ressemblais pas à un feu rouge.

Je la repérai vaguement du coin de l'œil, assise à une petite table ronde, son café serré et son cookie géant aux trois chocolats devant elle, près de la devanture et semblant en grande conversation animée au téléphone – elle parlait d'ordinaire tellement qu'elle était capable de tenir un dialogue sensé sans trous avec une personne imaginaire.

J'allais commander mon café latte et mon muffin en m'obligeant à ne pas regarder vers l'endroit où se trouvait ma future victime, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Que n'étais-je pas prête à faire pour Jimmy Choo… Et pour ma fierté.

Une fois récupéré ma commande, je fis mine de chercher une place : heureusement, Alice avait choisi sa bonne heure pour me lancer son stupide défi, le Starbuck, quasiment bondé, grouillait d'hommes d'affaires, d'étudiants, d'employés lambdas des immeubles alentour et de veinardes qui faisaient une pause dans leur virée shopping.

Mon regard s'arrêta enfin sur lui.

Oui, lui. Car c'était indéniablement un homme.

Assis face à la baie vitrée, son ordinateur portable ouvert et décalé sur la table, il semblait en importante et intensive séance de travail, vu la façon nerveuse dont son bras droit s'agitait comme s'il était en train d'écrire et sa manie à se passer sans doute inconsciemment ses doigts fins, limite arachnéens, dans ses cheveux en bataille d'une incroyable nuance cuivrée.

Je m'approchai sans savoir pourquoi à pas lents quand je repérai une blonde, assise avec deux brunes un peu plus loin, près d'Alice, en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Est-ce que le Saint Graal de ma vie amoureuse était arrivé à portée de main ? Ou est-ce que cette fille avait des goûts calamiteux en matière d'homme ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je perçus sa fragrance fraîche et légèrement musquée ; il était effectivement en pleine séance de travail, avec des graphiques étalés un peu partout autour de lui, faisant fi du monde, comme enfermé dans sa bulle.

D'un mouvement vif et évasif, il saisit son gobelet qui semblait contenir un maxi café, le porta à ses lèvres fines mais pleines et raya d'un grand trait une feuille polycopiée en s'adossant à la banquette.

De ses doigts à sa bouche, mes yeux remontèrent lentement le long de son nez légèrement busqué, sa peau diaphane, ses légers cernes et ses yeux… Dieu ! Il n'était pas permis d'avoir des yeux aussi verts que ceux-là.

Ce fut au moment où il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi que je me rendis compte de mon état d'hébètement : quand ses prunelles froides et surprises se posèrent sur mon visage.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à sortir le grand jeu de la fille pressée qui n'emprunterait la banquette en face de lui que quelques secondes, le temps de vider son gobelet, de manger son muffin, et de consulter ses mails sur son téléphone. Je passai une main embarrassée dans mes cheveux – geste que beaucoup d'hommes de mon entourage aimaient.

« Oui ? Fit-il d'une voix douce et grave qui me donna le frisson.

_ … Je… Je… »

Je me figeai, passant au rouge écarlate. J'imaginais déjà Alice et son fou rire contenu qui me fit instantanément passer au rouge brique.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive pendant qu'il me regardait patiemment.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? » Marmonnai-je rapidement.

Il jeta un regard alentour – sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas le choix de faire autrement – puis d'un haussement d'épaules m'y autorisa en se replongeant dans ses graphiques.

Je m'asseyais maladroitement au bord de la banquette, mon sac et mon muffin serrés contre ma poitrine, mon gobelet chaud figé dans ma main.

J'essayais de me rappeler mon discours de winneuse, mais ma petite voix intérieure semblait avoir disparue. Tout comme mon cerveau face la mâchoire carrée et aux pommettes hautes face à moi.

Je portai mon gobelet à mes lèvres, histoire de me donner contenance mais même le café latte n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Mes yeux semblaient avoir leur propre vie, aimantés par ce visage quasi divin en face de moi. Et mon cœur semblait être parti pour un marathon effréné. Le genre de détails à la con qui faisaient soit disant toute la différence.

J'essayais une nouvelle fois de parler. Et échouais lamentablement.

Le plus dur à présent était d'entamer la conversation. Comment s'adressait-on à un dieu, déjà ?

Non. Cet homme était un Homme, fait de chair et de sang, qui s'affalait dans le canapé pour regarder la télé, dormait nu dans son lit et hmmm… Non, pas de nudité, Bella, pas de nudité.

Malgré moi, mon regard descendit le long de son menton pour s'arrêter sur ses pectoraux que dissimulait à peine sa chemise blanche défaite au col.

D'un mouvement fluide qui me fit presque sursauter, il attrapa un dossier noir dissimulé par l'ordinateur et y replaça quelques uns des polycopiés en face de lui, ne faisant aucune attention à moi. Mais les dieux ne faisaient pas attention à une mortelle en particulier.

Pas dieu. Homme. Homme qui dormait en boxer et en chaussettes et qui ronflait sûrement.

« Cela ne vous dérangerait pas de me donner une dosette de sucre derrière vous ? »

Je tressaillis de la tête aux pieds au son de sa voix. Un Anglais. Par toute la collection automne-hiver de Jimmy Choo, le domaine des dieux se situait en Angleterre !

Il me regarda un instant et voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas d'un pouce, mes yeux rivés à son visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, esquissa un geste pour se lever quand ma main attrapa avec la rapidité de l'éclair le pot à dosettes situé derrière ma banquette. Maladroitement, je le lui tendis, répandant la moitié du pot sur la table, pendant qu'il me regardait avec circonspection.

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-il avant d'en saisir une et d'en déchirer une des extrémités.

Je regardai ses gestes avec minutie, mon bras toujours suspendu mollement devant moi alors qu'il déversait son sucre dans son grand gobelet. Je remarquai alors une chevalière à son annulaire droit et des boutons de manchettes avec pour initiales « E C » entrelacés. L'Éden de la Concupiscence.

Après avoir posé le pot et ramassé rapidement les dosettes sur la table, je me noyais dans mon café latte afin de dissimuler la rougeur de mes joues. Il allait falloir que je convaincs Alice et Rose pour une tournée des bars, ce soir, mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient trop à fleur de peau.

Je regardais la grande horloge murale derrière les caisses et constatai avec effroi que dix minutes étaient déjà écoulées. Et nous n'avions même pas entamé une conversation valable.

Le sourire triomphal d'Alice se dessina dans ma tête et s'en fut trop pour ma fierté. Je me redressai de toute ma hauteur, défis mon foulard pour laisser entrapercevoir mon décolleté et me jetai à l'eau pour Jimmy Choo. Et pour voir ses yeux verts se poser encore une fois sur moi.

« Vous êtes Anglais ? »

A nouveau, un frisson me parcourut et son regard croisa le mien.

Et à nouveau, je me sentis devenir un véritable feu rouge.

« J'ai remarqué votre accent. » Précisai-je en marmonnant.

Lamentable. C'était sans doute le mot qui était en train de s'écrire au fer rouge sur mon front.

« Du Hertfordshire. Répondit-il à ma grande surprise après quelques secondes à me regarder.

_ Oh ! C'est dans le Nord, ça, n'est-ce pas ? M'enthousiasmai-je, soulagée de tenir enfin mon filon.

_ Ça dépend de quel Nord vous parlez. Si c'est celui de l'Angleterre, non, si c'est celui de Londres, oui. Au Nord-Ouest. »

Je refrénai mon envie de me taper la tête contre la table ; c'était sans doute la conversation la plus ridicule que j'avais menée avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé depuis des années.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser impressionner comme ça. Des yeux verts, il en existait des tas. Pas de cette nuance émeraude, mais il en existait. Tout comme des mecs qui s'habillaient avec un complet trois pièces et qui omettaient de lacer leur cravate. Tout comme des bouches aussi sensuelles...

Respire, Bella. Respire. Jimmy Choo vaut tous les défis du monde : même une visite fortuite du domaine des dieux.

« Et vous êtes à New-York pour quoi ? »

Je crus voir une lueur d'amusement traverser ses prunelles froides à ce moment-là - ou était-ce de la consternation ? – quand son regard se porta sur tous les papiers qui l'entouraient.

« Affaire, évidemment. Marmonnai-je.

_ En fait, je viens aider une amie qui a des difficultés avec son entreprise. » Clarifia-t-il.

J'eus soudain un pincement au cœur : depuis quelques semaines déjà, ce n'était pas une petite crise que nous traversions à l'atelier où nous travaillons Alice et moi, mais un véritable ouragan.

Je mis mes tracas de côté, histoire de me concentrer sur les prunelles vertes en face de moi.

« Et vous… Vous logez où ? »

La question de trop. Ou plutôt, la question déplacée de trop.

Il me lança un regard indéchiffrable où plus la moindre nuance d'amusement éclairait ses prunelles vertes mais un franc agacement. J'avais toujours entendu dire que les Anglais étaient des gens réservés et apparemment, ce n'était pas une légende urbaine. Quoi qu'à sa place, j'aurais envoyé bouler mon interlocuteur depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Sans un mot, il commença à rassembler ses papiers.

« Attendez ! » M'affolai-je en oubliant tout à coup Jimmy Choo.

Dans mon cri de désespoir, j'avais posé ma main sur son poignet, ou plutôt sur sa montre aussi glaciale que le regard qu'il me lança.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me sentais devenir de plus en plus ridicule et minuscule.

« Vous me faites quoi, là ? » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que je retirai précipitamment ma main. « C'est quoi ? Une farce ? Un pari ? Vous n'avez pas passé l'âge pour ce genre de choses ? C'est du niveau collège, ça. »

Son regard se promena sur les personnes alentour alors que mon cœur battait la chamade ; est-ce qu'Alice regardait dans notre direction ?

« C'est la blonde, votre complice ? » Continua-t-il de plus en plus froidement.

Malgré moi, je regardai dans la même direction que lui ; la blonde était effectivement en train de nous observer – ou plutôt, était toujours en train de se délecter de lui.

« Non. Soufflai-je lamentablement après avoir détourné mes yeux du visage arrogant de l'autre.

_ Vous êtes quoi ? Nymphomane ? Vous allez me demander si je suis libre ce soir ?

_ Non. » Soufflai-je à nouveau.

Sûrement pas dans ces conditions.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que les Américaines étaient comme cela. Enchaîna-t-il alors mon cœur tambourinait à mes tempes, me donnant limite la nausée.

_ Moi non plus. » Fis-je en croisant son regard.

Il me regarda tout à coup avec surprise et curiosité en se redressant et en s'adossant à la banquette. Il sembla, durant quelques secondes, m'observer au rayon X.

« Racontez-moi tout, alors. Vous m'avez vu et vous vous êtes dit… » Commença-t-il.

Le domaine des dieux se trouve en Angleterre.

« Que nous pourrions partager une banquette. » Marmonnai-je en évitant son regard.

Je fermai les yeux, me traitant à nouveau d'imbécile : qu'avais-je avec les doubles sens, aujourd'hui ?

« Donc, vous êtes nymphomane.

_ Non ! »

Je ne pouvais décemment plus lui dire que j'avais envie de lui. J'allais perdre mon premier défi, ma troisième paire de Jimmy Choo et avec tout ça, ma fierté et mon assurance.

« Vous vous contentiez donc de flirter… Vous ne manquez pas d'assurance. »

Je posai mon gobelet en face de moi ainsi que mon muffin. Je n'avais plus soif. Ni faim. Je n'avais envie de plus rien, à part ma couette et mon lit.

« Oubliez ça, voulez-vous ? Fis-je en le regardant à travers mes paupières mi-closes.

_ Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux, en effet. »

Son ton n'était pas cassant. Ni railleur. Ni moqueur. Ni même atone. Il était juste… Fatigué. Las.

« Vous avez sans doute… besoin de vous envoyer en l'air et de décompresser. »

Je le regardais cette fois bien en face, surprise par sa réplique.

« C'est juste une suggestion. Marmonna-t-il en regardant sa montre.

_ Et… Vous voudrez bien m'aider à décompresser ? » Lui demandai-je.

La chasse. Mon terrain de jeu privilégié. Il avait juste fallu qu'il me donne mes armes à son insu pour me défendre. Maintenant, c'était à moi de jouer ; regard enjôleur, poitrine légèrement dévoilée, lèvres humides...

Sa main se figea sur le gobelet qu'il porta à ses lèvres alors que je le détaillai sans vergogne.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Répliqua-t-il après un moment de silence.

_ Et que voudriez-vous dire si j'osais vous poser la question ? »

Il m'étudia un instant du regard et finit par avaler une gorgée alors que ma propre gorge s'asséchait.

Assurance, regard enjôleur...

Je me forçai à lui lancer un regard langoureux alors que je m'imaginais déjà défaire très lentement les boutons en nacre de sa chemise incroyablement blanche.

« Je crois que je vous rirais au nez. Me répondit-il.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ose vous dire que vous êtes beau ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'on ne vous ait jamais fait le compliment. En dehors de votre mère, cela va de soit. »

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et d'avoir une conversation complètement surréaliste avec un fantasme.

Je lui parlais, là, assise dans ce café bondé, alors que je m'imaginais dans un tout autre endroit, toujours avec lui, toujours assise, mais... sur lui. Même mon meilleur coup n'avait pas fait galoper autant mon imagination.

« Là n'est pas la question. »

Je plongeai cette fois mes yeux dans les siens, penchant ma tête en avant comme si j'allais lui murmurer un secret, comme si j'avais retrouvé tout à coup mon assurance et que mon cœur battait normalement. Comme si cette conversation n'avait pas lieu dans la réalité et que j'allais me réveiller.

« Je vous ai vu en cherchant une place. Mon cœur a tressauté dans ma poitrine. Je vous ai trouvé… Saisissant. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu votre profil. Je vous ai trouvé quasi… angélique. Je vous regarde à présent dans les yeux et je repense à votre suggestion de décompresser. Je suis une femme, vous êtes…

_ Un homme. Compléta-t-il machinalement.

_ … Un homme. Nous ne nous connaissons pas et j'ai envie de vous dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de se connaître pour ça.

_ Vous êtes en train de me faire une proposition ? »

Un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres alors que je me penchais encore plus en avant, pressant ma poitrine contre la table froide et que ses yeux se baissaient quasi instantanément sur mes seins. Comme troublé, il détourna les yeux de côté.

« Vous êtes en train d'y réfléchir. » Soufflai-je.

Il se tourna derechef vers moi et étudia un instant mon visage.

« Non. » Finit-il par répondre.

Un sourire taquin, limite provocateur étira mes lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas une question. Vous êtes en train d'y réfléchir... »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je poussais ma chance un peu plus loin. Si seulement nous étions le soir, moi en robe moulante et talons aiguilles, lui adossé à un bar, les épaules nouées par la journée stressante qu'il venait de passer, désireux de tout oublier, de se perdre en quelqu'un... Moi.

« J'ai envie de vous. » Chuchotai-je sans me rendre compte que je venais de remporter mon stupide défi.

Un sourire incertain flotta l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres. Puis il attrapa son ordinateur et son dossier noir.

« C'est toujours non. »

Il prit son blazer et se releva alors que je sautai littéralement sur mes pieds pour lui faire face. Je me rendis compte que je lui arrivais à peine à l'épaule et qu'il me fallait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Talons aiguilles – des Jimmy Choo – ma petite robe noire sexy – Versace – ses yeux embrumés, sa lassitude, mon odeur envoûtante, la sienne quasi addictive, un verre, des regards suggestifs, un frôlement...

Sans un mot et sans lui laisser le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, j'accrochai sa chemise mais ses longs doigts fins se refermèrent brusquement sur les mains tandis qu'il se penchait sur mon oreille que son souffle chaud chatouilla :

« Vous devriez arrêter la caféine. » Murmura-t-il.

Ce fut au moment où il relevait la tête, que, perdue dans mon fantasme réel, je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que je sus qu'il n'était vraiment le genre d'homme à apprécier les actes opportuns...

* * *

_Merci... Et pour la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas : j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. J'ose espérer : à vos reviews ! Et à Dimanche prochain xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir._

_Tout d'abord, je ne sais que dire devant votre enthousiasme qui m'a limite... assommée. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. J'ai été vraiment flattée et enchantée. Je tiens à préciser que je répondrais demain sans faute à vos reviews - du moins pour les inscrits - et que je ne le fais pas ce soir faute de temps. De plus, j'avais dit que je publierai le second chapitre Dimanche. N'étant sans doute pas là à partir de demain soir et n'était surtout pas sûre de pouvoir vous le poster Dimanche soir et ayant atteint les 30 reviews pour un premier chapitre ( ! ) je vous remercie doublement en vous le postant maintenant.  
_

_Je repense à une revieweuse qui m'a dit avoir eu peur d'une fic " chiante à mourir " - et qui a été soulagée en dépassant le résumé. Je n'ai pas trop parlé du milieu dans le quel évolue Bella ; la référence à Jimmy Choo n'est pas là au hasard. Je pense - j'espère... - vous surprendre sur ça et la position des personnages. Je garde volontairement un certain voile sur Edward...  
_

_Merci encore infiniment pour votre chaleur et votre enthousiasme et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Prenez soin de vous ! xoxo  
_

_PS : Merci encore à toi, Auré, guide spirituel dans cette nébuleuse aventure...  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**_  
_

* * *

Hébétée, je me laissais guider par Alice à travers Central Park, quasi incapable d'avancer par moi-même et surtout de décortiquer consciencieusement mon quatorzième défi remporté. De justesse, mais remporté quand même.

Que c'était-il passé ?

« ... Tu étais vraiment mal partie. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas. Je commençais à faire mentalement l'inventaire de mon dressing pour savoir avec quelle robe j'allais les étrenner lors de notre prochaine virée, quand ton magnétisme a enfin agi... Bella ? »

Je trébuchais sur une racine d'arbre alors que nous traversions la grande pelouse impeccablement entretenue où couples et amis finissaient de déjeuner. Plongée dans mon effroi et mon mutisme, je ne faisais même pas mine d'accorder de l'importance à son babillage. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, une désagréable sensation de picotement dessus.

Je n'avais qu'effleuré sa bouche pourquoi étais-je sens dessus dessous, comme lors de mon premier baiser, au bal du lycée ?

_Mes mains toujours emprisonnées par ses doigts, je pressai ma bouche contre la sienne aussi chaude que ses yeux étaient froids. C'était... inédit. Il n'était pas à proprement dit réceptif, mais il ne me repoussait toujours pas; malgré ses muscles tendus.  
_

_Le voyant comme un signe d'encouragement malgré son premier refus, je rapprochais mon corps du sien afin de profiter pleinement du corps divin qui s'offrait à moi..._

« Par contre, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il te repousserait de cette façon. »

Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il me repousse de cette façon alors que je pensais qu'il finirait par au moins répondre à mon esquisse de baiser ? Un soupir trop exalté ? Une haleine trop caféinée ? Je n'avais pourtant avalé que quatre gorgées grand maximum.

Il avait posé ses grandes mains sur mes épaules frêles de façon presque brutale et m'avait poussée loin de lui sans ménagement et surtout, sans me regarder une seule fois. Et il était parti. Comme ça. Sans un mot.

« Oublions ça, Alice. Marmonnai-je, encore mortifiée.

_ Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit : « Oh mon Dieu ! » ». Continua-t-elle sans me prêter attention.

La même...

« Puis j'ai de suite pensé que c'était ton type d'homme : grand, élancé, bien sur lui mais décontracté. Il avait les yeux verts, non ? C'est ce que j'ai cru voir quand il est passé devant moi en sortant. »

Je ne répondis pas, me rendant petit à petit compte de la fatigue écrasante qui habitait mon corps depuis qu'on était sorties du Starbuck.

« Et ce visage ! Il avait quelque chose de...

_ Divin. Soufflai-je malgré moi.

_ Exactement ! Divin. Le genre d'homme que tu ne vois qu'à la télé. Une classe incroyable. Même dans sa façon de tenir son porte-documents. Et un charme...

_ Alice ! » M'écriai-je au bord de l'hystérie, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle se figea alors qu'un homme s'écartait brutalement de nous en nous dépassant, me jetant un regard limite apeuré.

Je soufflai un bon coup, essayant de décompresser en faisant rouler les muscles endoloris de mes épaules.

Alice m'observait, perplexe, presque aussi apeurée que le type qui venait de nous dépasser.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose ? » Lui demandai-je de la voix la plus posée que je pus.

De perplexe, son regard se fit sceptique.

« Tu te vantes toujours de tes défis remportés, d'habitude. Déclara-t-elle.

_ Pas cette fois-ci.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as quand même gagné des Jimmy Choo. Bella ! Ta troisième paire ! Celles qui te font rêver depuis des semaines ! Celles que tu as déclinées sur tous les tons ! Celles pour lesquelles tu nous harcèles limite avec Rosalie ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu... »

Elle me regarda tout à coup les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de quasi vital.

« Tu as ressenti l'étincelle. » Souffla-t-elle.

Mon cœur tressauta légèrement à sa déclaration. L'étincelle ? L'étincelle avec un grand E ? Fort possible. Non ! Non. Impossible. Selon la théorie fumeuse d'Alice, l'étincelle devait être une sensation partagée. Et vu la façon dont il m'avait repoussée, je doutais fort que ce fut le cas...

« Non. Marmonnai-je en reprenant ma marche vers la sortie Est du parc.

_ Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour ça que tu ne te vantes pas ! C'est pour ça que tu as l'air toute retournée ! Bella ! Tu... tu as eu un coup de foudre. »

Je me tournais vers elle, excédée, et jetais un coup d'œil au ciel limpide au dessus de nous.

« Aucun nuage. Donc aucune foudre à l'horizon. » Fis-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'elle me rattrapa et me tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle ! L'étincelle que ressent Bridget Jones en voyant...

_ La tête de cerf sur le pull de Mark Darcy. » Finis-je. « Arrête de regarder ce film, Alice, il te monte complètement à la tête.

_ Je vais en parler à Rosalie. Décréta-t-elle.

_ Qui te dira la même chose que moi.

_ Je vais bien lui décrire la scène, les expressions de ton visage et ta réaction actuelle.

_ Ce n'était qu'un défi, merde ! » Criai-je.

Je fermai les yeux devant son visage triomphant comme si ma réaction excessive venait de lui prouver par A + B que ce n'était pas exactement un défi à mes yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir son visage de la tête. Ni le son de sa voix. Ni sa froideur après que je l'eus embrassé. Il n'avait même pas fait de commentaire, cinglant ou pas. Il m'avait juste laissée au milieu de cette allée, complètement abrutie et misérable. Même James ne m'avait jamais laissée comme ça. Et pourtant, j'avais été prête à faire de lui ma première relation suivie.

Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à l'atelier d'un pas plus énergique qu'il m'était coutumier, la laissant à ses divagations et moi, à mon désagréable sentiment de ne plus m'appartenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je franchissais le seuil d'un immeuble ultra moderne et appuyais frénétiquement sur la touche pour faire venir l'ascenseur, dans l'espoir qu'Alice était suffisamment en arrière pour me laisser un temps de répit. Dans un léger ding, la porte policée s'ouvrit, me laissant m'engouffrer à l'intérieur avec soulagement. Je me laissai aller contre la paroi glacée après avoir appuyé sur le bouton 13 et cette sensation me rappela instantanément les yeux de cet homme...

Je m'écartai violemment, me traitant d'imbécile aux battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Il avait sans doute raison ; j'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air et de décompresser. Je proposerais aux filles de sortir et si elles ne voulaient pas, je partirais seule en chasse.

Arrivée au treizième étage, je dépassais le bureau d'accueil déserté pour la pause déjeuner par Angela et me dirigeai vers l'atelier création.

Depuis trois ans, je travaillais pour une vieille amie d'Alice, Rosalie Hale, qui avait eu la gentillesse de me proposer mon véritable premier job après cinq années d'études en communication à Seattle. Mon père n'avait pas été très ravi de me voir partir pour la grosse pomme après un coup de fil plus qu'enthousiaste d'Alice qui avait littéralement piaillé, surexcitée comme une puce, à propos du projet de son amie qui revenait d'un stage à Londres. Le but : monter une grande maison de couture digne de Jimmy Choo ou Coco Chanel.

Rosalie venait d'une famille de riches banquiers et était depuis toujours fascinée et passionnée par les vêtements. Elle avait étudié en parallèle le stylisme et les finances, son projet bien arrêté en tête. Elle avait placé une grande partie de son capital dans l'achat d'une partie de cet immeuble, avait fait jouer ses relations pour dénicher un jeune styliste prometteur qui avait bossé pour le grand Marc Jacobs, Tyler Crowley, un métis aussi obsédé qu'Alice par les tissus et la création de vêtements. Elle avait engagé une dizaine de couturières et avait demandé à Alice de les superviser avec elle et si possible de lui trouver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu un parcours universitaire trop catastrophique histoire d'être crédible auprès des grandes maisons qui serait chargé de la com'.

Je venais de terminer mon stage de fin d'étude dans une succursale d'un grand hebdomadaire féminin américain qui m'avait proposé un emploi fixe à Seattle. Fini le petit appartement d'étudiante limite insalubre, j'allais enfin pouvoir me payer un duplex avec vue sur la grande baie de Seattle et travailler dans l'univers où Alice m'avait endoctrinée ; la mode dans tous ses états.

J'avais tout plaqué la veille de la signature du contrat, contaminée par son excitation d'appartenir à une des grandes maisons de couture de demain. Je m'étais vue interviewée par le _New York Times_ ou encore mieux, _Vogue_, dans un duplex deux fois plus grand que celui que j'avais projeté d'acheter, des photos de Jimmy Choo et moi souriant de toutes nos dents avec une coupe de Champagne à la main, une en pleine séance de travail à la fashion week de Londres et l'apothéose : une photo en pleine ovation à la fin du défilé de la fashion week de Paris. Je me voyais déjà voyageant à travers le monde avec un agenda surbooké, programmant mes vacances à Hawaï ou aux Bahamas, sortant limite avec un mannequin en vogue ou une star de cinéma.

J'étais partie pour New York avec seulement un sac de voyage – bien rempli – et un message laissé à la va vite sur le répondeur de la maison à l'adresse de mon père, le priant de régler pour moi les détails concernant mon appartement et lui annonçant ma folle décision de partir à l'aventure à l'autre bout du pays dans une entreprise qui ne pouvait que réussir.

J'avais rencontré Rosalie Hale deux jours plus tard : superbe blonde à la poitrine voluptueuse, vêtue d'une robe signée Stella Mc Cartney et chaussée de Louboutin. Son sourire avenant, sa grâce et son enthousiasme contagieux m'avaient tout de suite séduite. Même si elle venait d'une grande et puissante famille américaine, elle m'avait parlé sans chichi avec naturel, s'adressant à moi comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours – c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eue car Alice lui avait énormément parlé de moi -. Elle nous avait fait visiter ses locaux nouvellement acquis, nous avait détaillé le rôle de chacune des pièces qui s'y trouvaient, nous exposant ce qu'elle attendait exactement de nous et nous avions fini dans un restaurant branché de la 5e Avenue où elle avait embrassé la moitié des personnes qui s'y trouvaient, et où nous avions discuté pendant près de trois heures de son projet. Tout ce dont elle parlait prenait vie dans mon esprit ; le styliste qu'elle avait engagé travaillait sous sa directive sur une collection exclusive mixte et se donnait six mois pour que nous participions à notre premier défilé. Elle avait vu les croquis, validés par Alice et était impatiente de voir les premières pièces réalisées.

Six mois plus tard, Tyler n'avait réalisé que la moitié de sa collection, allant même jusqu'à détruire celles dont il n'était plus satisfait. Elle avait compté sur sa folie d'artiste et s'était donné six mois de plus.

De mon côté, je m'acharnais avec mes contacts à avoir une colonne dans un journal ou dans l'idéal une page dans un magasine féminin afin que nous puissions mettre en place notre campagne publicitaire. Grâce à mon stage de fin d'étude, j'avais acquis un certain petit carnet d'adresses à travers le pays et en usant de mon charme, j'avais obtenu certains résultats. Mais Tyler restait figé au milieu de sa collection et ne parvenait pas à la finir, renvoyant couturière sur couturière, mannequin sur mannequin. Rosalie ne se résolvait pas à le virer, ne supportant pas l'idée de se séparer du protégé de Marc Jacobs pour qu'il aille travailler pour la concurrence.

Petit à petit, les factures s'étaient entassées.

Rosalie passait de plus en plus de temps enfermée dans son bureau à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur ou au téléphone avec un ami qu'elle avait connu en Angleterre et qui « lui prodiguait conseils et réconfort ». Mais depuis quelques semaines, malgré les crises de colère d'Alice dans l'atelier de création, malgré tous ses conseils et ses idées – que Tyler rejetait inlassablement – la maison Hale, qui n'était encore qu'à l'état d'ébauche, s'écroulait inexorablement.

« Salut, Bella. »

Je sursautais au son de la voix masculine légèrement guindée sur ma droite et souris à l'homme qui se tenait appuyé contre la table de la salle de réunion.

Pas très grand, châtain, quelques kilos en trop, portant un jean noir, des Converses et son éternel t-shirt fétiche des Rolling Stones, Mike Newton me dévisageait paisiblement en jouant nerveusement avec un petit gobelet en plastique visiblement vide.

« Salut, Mike. » Répliquai-je en m'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser distraitement sur sa joue rasée de frais.

Mike était notre photographe officiel, un des plus demandés des États-Unis et accessoirement chose fétichiste de Tyler.

« Ton ombre n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il en faisant référence à Alice.

_ Oh... Elle ne va pas tarder, je suppose. Marmonnai-je en remplissant un gobelet à côté de lui, peu désireuse de la voir aborder avec lui le sujet de mon dernier défi.

_ Tu la boudes ?

_ Longue histoire.

_ Défi ? »

Je lui jetai un regard morne sans répliquer, sirotant mon café chaud un poil trop fort.

« Défi, donc. Clarifia-t-il avec un léger sourire.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Tu l'as perdu ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant des sourcils parfaitement épilés et étonnés.

_ Non. Elle a juste eu un coup de foudre. » Répliqua une voix dans le couloir.

Alice fit son entrée et s'approcha à son tour en souriant pour embrasser Mike.

« Toujours aussi élégante. Lui dit-il en observant sa jupe crayon bleu marine et son chemisier blanc.

_ Toujours aussi flatteur. Répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire scotché sur ses lèvres roses.

_ Gucci ?

_ Très juste. Quand te décideras-tu à t'habiller comme il faut ? Tiqua-t-elle en regardant, affligée, son vieux t-shirt.

_ Quand on aime, c'est pour la vie...

_ Tu gagnes combien par an ? 3 ? 4 millions ? Tu pourrais porter du Jean-Paul Gautier quotidiennement. Mais non. Tu t'obstines à... Un truc acheté lors d'un concert.

_ Pour ta gouverne, j'ai gagné 6 millions 8 l'an dernier environ et je ne sors le Jean-Paul Gautier que pour les très grandes occasions. »

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation au café qu'il lui proposa.

Nous nous mîmes à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, évitant soigneusement mon quatorzième défi et le sujet pour le quel Mike se trouvait là – tout comme nous -, attendant Rosalie.

« Elle était en grande conversation quand je suis arrivé. J'ai voulu aller lui faire un coucou, comme d'habitude, mais elle discutait quotas et expansions financières avec un homme. Nous apprit Mike.

_ Avec un homme ? Tiquai-je.

_ Je t'en ai parlé un milliard de fois, Bella. L'Anglais avec lequel elle a eu une sorte de relation quand elle était à Londres. Il est expert financier en free lance. Il paraît qu'il a accompli des trucs assez dingues et sauver 3 multinationales rien que cette année. »

Un Anglais. Encore. Ce maudit pays allait me pourchasser encore longtemps ?

« Ah oui ! C'est pas lui qui a sauvé la chaîne d'hôtels Volturi au début de cette année ? Cullen, non ? On en avait parlé à la télé. Fit Mike.

_ C'est exactement lui ! » S'enorgueillit Alice. « Je lui ai parlé une ou deux fois par téléphone, il semble très au fait de son domaine. J'ai eu un mal de chien à convaincre Rosalie de le faire venir. Question de fierté, tu comprends...

_ Oui. Mais là, elle n'est qu'au début de son aventure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a convoqué une réunion extraordinaire.

_ Les factures, mon cher. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais cet immeuble est un véritable gouffre financier. Et Tyler...

_ Tyler est dans son monde. Il croit toujours qu'il bosse avec Jacobs et que tout le monde va s'extasier devant son ton péremptoire et ses exigences de diva. Il n'est pas mauvais, Alice. Il a juste besoin... qu'on le guide. »

Alice pinça les lèvres, signe qu'elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec le photographe, mais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je sais que tu as essayé. Mais tu es une femme. Lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est...

_ Un homme qui bave devant lui et qui exécute ses quatre volontés. Je croyais que c'était toi qui tenais ce rôle. Lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Alice... Soufflai-je alors que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, elle venait de le blesser.

_ Non, Bella ! Non. Il a beau avoir travaillé pour un des plus grands créateurs au monde, il commence à me sortir par les yeux. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte dans quel merdier nous sommes ! Et si Rose a convoqué une réunion extraordinaire, c'est pour faire le point avec Cullen mais aussi pour nous annoncer la décision qu'elle a prise hier. »

Mon cœur tressaillit, la peur me nouant l'estomac. Elle n'envisageait pas de baisser les bras, si ?

« Elle t'a fait une lettre de recommandation. Elle est sur ton bureau. M'apprit-elle, comme en écho à ma question silencieuse.

_ Non. Fis-je simplement.

_ Bella, tu...

_ Ah ! Vous êtes là les filles. Je vous cherchais. » Fit Rose en entrant dans la salle de son pas énergique. « Mike... Heureuse que tu aies pu te déplacer. Tyler ne sera pas là finalement, donc nous allons pouvoir commencer et je lui ferai un topo plus tard. Edward... Tu peux prendre un siège, si tu veux. »

Les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, je me sentis de nouveau partir dans une autre dimension, mon cœur repartit pour son marathon effréné.

Ses prunelles vertes croisèrent un instant les miennes, ne montrant aucun ressenti, alors qu'Alice retenait son souffle à côté de moi après avoir étouffé un juron.

Rosalie, superbe, comme à son habitude dans son tailleur working girl dont la chemise était largement ouverte sur sa poitrine opulente, contourna la longue table de réunion à sa suite et s'assit face à nous, un gros dossier noir à la main. Le même qu'il avait au Starbuck.

Ma salive se coinça dans ma gorge alors que Mike me marmonnait quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, trop absorbée par mon cauchemar qui devenait réalité.

Il était là, à nouveau devant moi, plongé dans un conciliabule avec Rosalie, lui souriant d'un air presque séducteur, effleurant l'air de rien sa main, se penchant sur sa poitrine pour étaler ses documents. Elle pouffa de rire de façon coquette à quelque chose qu'il venait de lui dire et il lui lança un regard plein de malice en souriant d'un air entendu à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un instant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et un détail que m'avait révélé Alice me revint tout à coup en mémoire : ils avaient eu une sorte de « relation » lorsqu'elle avait fait son stage à Londres.

Et si c'était plus que ça, en fin de compte ?

Après tout, ça tenait la route : en trois ans, je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie sortir avec quelqu'un, trop absorbée par son travail. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces choses-là. Et si elle avait attendu qu'il traverse tout simplement l'océan pour elle ?

Des larmes inexplicables me montèrent aux yeux, et une fois de plus, je plongeais la tête la première dans mon gobelet, le café m'écorchant la gorge.

C'était absolument ridicule.

Cet homme, je ne le connaissais pas. Il pouvait badiner avec qui il voulait, ça ne me regardait pas. Il pouvait même coucher avec qui il voulait, ça ne me regardait pas. Alors pourquoi cette douleur insupportable ?

J'envisageais de me faire porter pâle. Après tout, je n'avais rien avalé de consistant, je pouvais prétexter une crise d'hypoglycémie, peu importait la gravité de cette réunion. Puisque Tyler n'était pas là, elle pouvait me faire aussi un topo, non ?

Je commençais à tourner les talons lorsque sa voix, comme au Starbuck, me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Miss Swan ? »

Et comme au Starbuck, je me sentis hébétée face à son regard qui n'était plus aussi enjôleur qu'avec Rosalie.

Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine : je n'étais certes pas aussi plantureuse qu'elle, mais j'avais tout de même mon charme, même Mike me le disait souvent.

Je me rendis compte que lui et Alice étaient déjà assis et que tous les regards avaient convergé vers moi. Réprimant la rougeur qui me montait aux joues et essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé dans ce maudit café, je me précipitais sur la chaise à côté de Mike et faillis m'écrouler par terre.

Il connaissait mon nom. Il s'était directement adressé à moi et ne m'avait pas regardée avec dégoût ou agacement.

« Bien. » Fit-il une fois que j'eus repris un semblant de contenance et regardant rapidement deux feuilles blanches étalées devant lui. « Je me présente : Edward Cullen, expert financier en free lance. Ma spécialité est les entreprises qui rencontrent quelques difficultés. Généralement on fait appel à moi quand ça va très mal. »

Je n'osais plus bouger, ni même respirer.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait faire appel à lui quand on avait mal en général ou était-ce juste sur le plan financier ? Je pouvais toujours acheter cinq paires de Jimmy Choo d'un coup, il me faudrait certainement un expert après pour m'aider à me remettre à flots.

« Al m'a appelé il y a environ quinze jours pour m'exposer vos difficultés et...

_ Al ? » Soufflai-je en regardant Alice d'un air interrogateur.

Mike me donna un coup de pied peu discret sous la table alors qu'Apollon me lançait un regard agacé.

Rosalie arbora une légère rougeur et passa une main légère sur son avant-bras droit et comme par magie, il sembla s'apaiser après lui avoir brièvement souri.

« J'ai donc étudié votre affaire et j'ai quelques idées à vous soumettre. Je ne pense pas que la situation soit vraiment désespérée, mais il va falloir que nous allions nos forces et que nous travaillions de concert. S'il n'y a pas de communication entre nous, ça ne pourra pas aller.

_ Charmant accent. » Marmonna Mike à mes côtés.

J'acquiesçais, autant pour ce que venait de dire Mike que pour ce que débitait la bouche tentatrice à des kilomètres de moi. Sans le quitter des yeux, je me servis un nouveau café. J'allais être une vraie pile électrique, mais il me fallait au moins ça pour affronter ce qu'il allait nous annoncer, surtout s'il nous disait qu'il allait rester quelques temps avec nous.

Il échangea un nouveau regard complice avec Rosalie et la question déplacée que je lui avais posée concernant son logement me parut tout à coup limpide.

« Puisque la chargée de communication est là, commençons par là. Miss Swan... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas créé un site web ? »

Sa question autant que le son de sa voix me glacèrent littéralement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais Rosalie me devança :

« Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que Bella avait beaucoup de travail... Commença-t-elle.

_ Là n'est pas la question. » La coupa-t-il.

Il farfouilla dans le tas de papiers en face de lui et en sortit une feuille qu'il parcourut rapidement visiblement mon CV.

« Vous avez fait vos études à l'université de Seattle, en communication, spécialité marketing avec félicitation des jurys. Ce n'est pas Princeton ou Harvard, mais j'aurais pensé qu'une ville comme Seattle avait des écoles qui sélectionnaient mieux ses futurs étudiants. »

Alice retint à nouveau son souffle alors que l'effroi et la colère m'envahissaient. De quel droit me critiquait-il ?

« Je n'ai hélas pas eu votre chance d'être née avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche et je vous interdis de me critiquer de la sorte. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort des plus grandes universités du pays qu'on est plus compétents. Assénai-je.

_ Je me vois mal critiquer vos professeurs, Miss Swan. Car je ne peux pas concevoir qu'ils aient omis de vous dire que Internet était un outil indispensable à l'épanouissement de toutes entreprises, surtout celles qui ont un minimum d'ambition comme la votre, car de nos jours, 8 foyers sur 10 possèdent une connexion et l'achat sur le web se développe chaque jour un peu plus. Vous avez sans doute eu, j'ose l'espérer, des cours d'informatique et de marketing. Vous savez utiliser un ordinateur à bon escient, non ? Alors dites-moi, je vous prie, pourquoi en trois ans, vous n'avez toujours rien fait. »

Je pris le temps de finir mon café, mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens comme lors d'un combat singulier. Il voulait la guerre parce qu'il avait été la malencontreuse victime de la folie d'Alice ? Parfait. Il allait l'avoir. Et au Diable les regards éventuellement courroucés de Rosalie. Elle avait qu'à mieux choisir ses amants. Ce n'était pas parce que Monsieur avait couché avec elle, sans doute fréquenté les plus grandes écoles d'Angleterre et avait le compte en banque d'un Président qu'il avait le droit de me prendre de haut comme il le faisait.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise, défis pour la seconde fois devant lui mon foulard et serrai les poings pour réfréner ma nervosité.

Ceci était un entretien. Et comme tous les entretiens que j'avais passés jusque là, j'allais le réussir.

Le silence dans la salle était tendu Alice, à mon attitude, avait dû comprendre ce qui se préparait . Rosalie devait s'en douter mais me regardait tout de même avec une certaine appréhension et de la perplexité.

Ma future victime, elle, ne se doutait de rien et me regardait avec flegme et décontraction, se délectant sans doute d'avance de me rabaisser plus bas que terre, ses yeux se baladant fortuitement jusqu'à mon décolleté.

Me servant mon troisième café sous le regard désapprobateur d'Alice, je m'installais confortablement contre le dossier de ma chaise, prête à combattre contre cet Apollon infernal tandis que Mike prenait ses aises, légèrement assis de côté sur sa chaise pour m'observer comme s'il s'apprêtait à suivre un match de l'Open US.

« Vous me demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas créé de site web comme si je n'y avais pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme si cette fois, c'était nous qui étions seuls dans cette pièce.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'adossa à son tour au dossier de sa chaise.

Je l'imaginais étendre ses longues jambes sous la table, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon fait sur mesure, frôlant innocemment la cuisse de Rosalie et une vague d'amertume envahit ma bouche.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et avalai une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Savez-vous que notre amie ici présente à l'intention de créer une marque de vêtements de haute couture ? » Repris-je en désignant du menton Rosalie qui semblait avoir fixé toute son attention sur moi.

Il haussa légèrement son sourcil droit, attendant visiblement la suite.

« Avez-vous déjà vu Armani dévoiler par avance l'une de ses collections ?

_ Comment comptez-vous vous faire connaître dans ce cas ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Grâce aux annonces passées dans les magasines. J'ai déjà établi quelques contacts, et...

_ Et à moins que, je n'en doute pas, grâce à votre... _persuasion_, vous n'ayez obtenu une publication en première page, ce qui est extrêmement onéreux, je doute que votre travail serve à quelque chose. »

Je serrai des dents pour réprimer la rougeur qui me montait aux joues lorsqu'il avait insisté sur le mot « persuasion » et portai une nouvelle fois mon gobelet à mes lèvres.

« Que connaissez-vous à la mode, Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Que connaissez-vous aux finances, Miss Swan ? Répondit-il au tac au tac, un sourire tranquille s'installant sur ses lèvres pleines.

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Répliquai-je en ignorant ce traître de frisson qui me parcourut l'échine.

_ Vous non plus. »

J'entendis Mike étouffer un rire à côté de moi et dus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard agacé. Il ne m'aidait pas, là !

Rosalie s'était visiblement détendue – sans doute était-il en train de lui caresser la cuisse – et me regardait à présent avec un léger sourire comme si la situation l'amusait et qu'on n'était pas en train de débattre sur l'avenir précaire de son entreprise.

« Il faut beaucoup de temps, d'énergie, de stratégie pour monter ce genre de projet... Commençai-je.

_ Et d'argent. Me coupa-t-il encore une fois.

_ Laissez-moi finir ! Vous me mettez au pied du mur et semblez pointer du doigt mon imaginaire incompétence alors laissez-moi vous montrer qu'il n'en est rien et que vous êtes aussi con que séduisant ! »

Mike éclata de rire.

Alice émit un couinement de souris.

Rosalie entrouvrit la bouche, partagée entre l'effarement et l'amusement.

Cullen, lui, semblait follement s'amuser.

Il était loin de l'homme distant du Starbuck – sans doute avait-il remonté sa main sur la cuisse de Rosalie et qu'elle cachait très bien son émoi.

« Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots. Dit-il , les yeux pétillants – même de là où je me trouvais je pouvais en voir la lueur.

_ Bella aime bien aller droit au but, en effet. Crut bon de préciser Rosalie.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. » Lui répondit-il ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

Mike était toujours secoué d'un rire nerveux à mes côtés tandis que je cherchais mes mots pour lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes. Et Alice qui croyait que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour ce type ! Elle était bien bonne !

« J'ai évidemment pensé à créer un site web. » Commençai-je.

Un rictus déforma un instant sa bouche sensuelle comme s'il venait de remporter le premier round de notre combat.

« Mais j'ai préféré miser sur les classiques. Comme vous l'avez très bien dit, 8 foyers sur 10 possèdent une connexion de nos jours. Que faites-vous des 2 foyers restants ? N'ont-ils pas le droit de nous connaître ?

_ Vous vous adressez à une certaine clientèle et donc à une certaine partie de la société...

_ Et que faites-vous des rêves ? La pauvre ménagère lambda n'a-t-elle pas le droit de rêver qu'elle pourrait porter un jour ce genre de vêtements ? Si elle n'a pas les moyens de s'offrir une connexion Internet, peut-être aura-t-elle 5 dollars pour un ou deux magasines. Car l'un des mots clef de cette maison est le rêve. Une femme achète des magasines pour se divertir, peu importe son budget, l'être humain a besoin d'une évasion quelconque, mais aussi pour rêver. Elle en parle à ses amies, à son entourage, qui en parleront peut-être à leur tour, etc... C'est comme ça que se forge une réputation. J'établis donc des contacts avec des magasines pas forcément réputés à travers tout le pays. Et ainsi avoir l'espoir que...

_ L'espoir ?

_ ... Qu'un plus grand magasine parlera de nous. Vous n'êtes pas sensé savoir que des mensuels comme _Vogue_ boucle leur édition au moins deux mois à l'avance. Finis-je sans prêter attention à son interruption.

_ Vous comptez donc sur l'Américain moyen pour vous forger une notoriété ?

_ Je compte surtout sur notre styliste pour y arriver. Moi, je ne suis qu'un complément.

_ Vous vous réifiez ? Vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à cela. D'où vous vient cette soudaine modestie ? »

Je l'observai un instant en plissant des yeux, me demandant s'il faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé au Starbuck et au nouveau rictus qui étira ses lèvres, j'en conclus que j'avais visé juste.

« Sans doute de votre bouche. » Ironisai-je en me levant.

Rosalie haussa des sourcils étonnés mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Mike semblait toujours être spectateur d'un intense match de l'Open US tandis que Alice me regardait, médusée.

« Si tu veux qu'on discute, je suis dans mon bureau. » Dis-je à l'adresse de Rosalie. « Il est inutile que je gaspille ma salive pour un ignare prétentieux qui se croit le roi du monde parce qu'il maîtrise les notions de la bourse. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, je pris mon foulard, mon sac, la cafetière et sortis de la salle de réunion pour aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau, savourant ma sortie comme une petite victoire personnelle.

Il m'avait laissée misérable au Starbuck deux heures auparavant, je le laissais K.O sur le plan professionnel. J'aurais dû m'en réjouir... Mais l'insupportable douleur dans ma poitrine demeurait bel et bien...

* * *

_Nous avons un long chemin à faire, comme le dirait Chang dans Mulan. Merci par avance pour vos revews, bisous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour._

_Eh oui, on est Jeudi, ça fait une semaine que je vous ai publié le dernier chapitre, je me suis demandé si j'allais reprendre mon rythme de publication initial ou pas... Mais on va s'en tenir au Jeudi.  
_

_Comme toujours, je vous remercie de vos chaleureuses reviews, qui me vont droit au cœur. Comment une idée stupide que j'ai eue 2 heures après mon accouchement a-t-elle pu se transformer en ça ? Merci beaucoup. _

_Je tiens à préciser - ne commencez pas à crier s'il vous plaît ! - que Edward n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais sera là dans le prochain. Prochain chapitre qui, si je ne m'abuse, est deux fois plus long que celui-ci. J'espère quand même toujours vous tenir en haleine.  
_

_**Je lance un appel : Pour vous récompenser de votre fidélité, si vous avez une idée d'un OS - ou grand maximum un Two-Shot - pour Noël, quelque chose qui sort des sentiers battus, je suis toutes ouïes. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, les trop rares idées que j'ai eues ne m'emballent pas plus que ça, alors... A votre imagination ! Merci d'avance. Bonne fin de semaine et à Jeudi xoxo**  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

* * *

Je regardais les voitures défiler interminablement sous mes fenêtres, la tête figée contre la fenêtre de mon salon, mon neuvième café de la journée à la main.

J'avais passé mon après-midi enfermée dans mon bureau, priant tous les saints qu'Alice aurait la bonne idée de rester fidèlement dans le sien ou dans l'atelier de création à crier sur Tyler et même si cette journée fut une véritable catastrophe, j'avais au moins été exhaussée sur ce point-là.

J'avais même craint une visite inopinée de Mike, mais lui aussi s'était fait discret.

Et ces foutus yeux verts, ces foutues lèvres pleines, ce foutu visage divin m'avaient narguée durant tout ce temps.

Même encore, à l'abri dans mon petit appartement, à quatre stations de métro de chez Rosalie – là où, je n'en doutais pas, il devait certainement se trouver en ce moment-même - je n'arrivais toujours pas à me l'enlever du crâne. Et quand sa foutue voix venait à son tour me hanter, ce traitre de frisson revenait impitoyablement à l'assaut, me rendant encore plus de mauvaise humeur et dépitée.

Il me fallait de toute urgence un homme. Un vrai. Pas le genre dandy anglais tout droit sorti d'un magasine de mode, mais le genre géant, montagne de muscles, bourré de testostérone qui serait capable de me faire l'amour dans la cage d'escalier et de s'éclipser une fois notre désir assouvi, et plus particulièrement le mien.

Le genre troll des cavernes m'irait parfaitement.

N'importe qui pourvu qu'il n'ait pas les yeux verts et qu'il ne soit pas arrogant au possible. Ni Anglais.

Je portai mon mug encore chaud à mes lèvres et marmonnai en m'apercevant qu'il était déjà vide.

Je me détachai à regret de mon poste de guet et me dirigeai vers ma petite cuisine américaine pour laver rapidement la tasse et me décider à me préparer pour ma chasse aux mâles qui se ferait ce soir seule.

C'était habituellement toujours un moment que j'appréciais : aller dans ma chambre, allumer ma chaine murale avec une playlist adéquate qui débutait invariablement par _It's raining men_, ouvrir mon dressing et choisir consciencieusement ma tenue de combat.

A part ce soir.

Ce soir, j'avais envie de m'enfouir sous ma couette, couper mes téléphones fixe et portable, couper la sonnette d'entrée, mettre des boules quies et oublier le monde.

Oublier mon quatorzième défi remporté, oublier la sensation désagréable qui persistait sur mes lèvres même plus de six heures après, oublier cette réunion belliqueuse, oublier la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Rosalie, oublier mon amertume. Oublier mon envie irrationnelle de lui.

Sans prendre le temps d'allumer ma chaine murale, j'ouvris mon dressing sans la moindre envie d'y dénicher LA tenue qui me mettrait le plus en valeur ce soir. Je regardai d'un œil morne la vingtaine de robes que j'avais patiemment acquise avec l'aide avisée d'Alice et parfois même de Rosalie sans pouvoir me décider.

Quel genre de robe aimait-il voir sur une femme ?

Une sonnette stridente résonna tout à coup dans l'appartement, me faisant violemment sursauter et je me rendis compte que c'était celle de ma porte d'entrée. Et surtout, qu'elle venait de me sauver _in extremis_ du démon aux yeux verts.

J'hésitais un instant à aller ouvrir et me rappelais que Rose n'était pas venue me faire un topo sur la fin de la réunion. Sauf que je n'avais pas envie de voir son sourire satisfait, ses yeux pétillants qui crieraient : « Ce soir je m'envoie en l'air avec un dieu venu tout droit d'Angleterre pour mon corps de déesse ! », alors que moi, j'avais une chance sur deux de rentrer seule et de passer une nuit blanche à lutter contre le souvenir de l'autre arrogant et à me forcer à ne pas me donner seule du plaisir en pensant à lui. Car pour mon plus grand malheur, je m'étais rendue compte que je pouvais arriver à cette extrémité.

La sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois ainsi que mon portable, posé quelque part dans le salon.

Je fermais un instant les yeux pour me donner la force d'affronter Rosalie à cette deuxième sonnerie : car ça ne pouvait être qu'elle vu qu'Alice avait un double de mes clés. Elle n'aurait sonné qu'une seule fois pour vérifier si j'étais bien là ou pas.

La sonnette résonna une troisième fois, plus longuement, de même que mon portable, puis des coups portés à la porte se firent entendre.

A ce moment-là, une idée saugrenue traversa mon cerveau déjanté : est-ce que ça pouvait être lui ?

Il avait vu mon CV où se trouvaient mes coordonnées personnelles, il avait pu les retenir puis les noter et venir pour... Pour quoi au juste ?

Voir si j'étais meilleure que Rosalie ? Indubitablement. J'avais plus d'expérience.

Voir si j'étais prête pour un deuxième round ? Certainement pas.

Voir si ma force de persuasion pouvait agir véritablement sur lui ? J'avais trop envie de le savoir pour mon propre bien mental.

Les mains soudain moites et tremblantes, je me dirigeais à pas lents vers le martèlement, mon cœur repartit pour un sprint digne des plus grands J.O. Comme au Starbucks.

Dernière ligne droite Bella Swan approche de son but mais ne semble toujours pas décidée à savoir si elle veut voir ou non la personne derrière sa porte. Elle tend la main, l'esprit anxieux, alors qu'on semble prêt à défoncer le pauvre bâtant. Encore quelques millimètres...

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ouvris la porte sur Rosalie, qui tenait son portable coincé contre son épaule, la tête penchée de côté, enserrée dans un somptueux fourreau de satin noir, trois sacs en plastique blanc à la main.

« Ah te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu avais oublié. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire en entrant dans mon appartement.

Je reniflais discrètement malgré moi son passage, espérant et redoutant reconnaître le parfum de l'Apollon infernal, mais ne reconnus que la fragrance sucrée qu'elle utilisait habituellement.

Sans un mot, je la regardais poser son portable sur mon mini bar, et sortir des plats chinois de ses sacs. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, sans pour autant bouger d'un poil pour la rejoindre.

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait fait ou pas ?

Elle s'était changée donc elle était passée à son loft. Elle avait peut-être des sucions qu'elle dissimulait habilement avec ses cheveux détachés... J'essayais de la passer visuellement au rayon X, persuadée d'avoir loupé quelque chose quand elle m'interpela, des baguettes à la main :

« Bella ? »

Elle me regarda d'un air étrange, comme si elle me jaugeait à son tour, quand elle secoua ses longues boucles en riant doucement. Je me raidis : j'avais horreur quand elle faisait ça. J'avais toujours cru qu'un pouvoir hypnotique émanait de ses cheveux et qu'elle réussissait à savoir tout ce qu'elle voulait grâce à cela.

« Bella... Ne me dis pas... Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? » Demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulus.

Elle m'observa d'un air étonné, les sourcils largement remontés sur son front.

« Premièrement, tu sembles avoir oublié notre habituel dîner hebdomadaire du Vendredi avec Alice qui ne devrait pas tarder, elle a fait un détour par la librairie et chez elle, deuxièmement tu restes figée à la porte au lieu de venir papoter avec moi et troisièmement, tu ne t'insurges pas au sujet de ce qui s'est passé avec Edward alors que j'étais persuadée que...

_ _Edward._ A peine deux minutes que tu es arrivée que tu parles déjà de lui. » La coupai-je avec aigreur.

Je regrettai aussitôt mon ton que mes mots. Que m'arrivait-il ? Jamais je n'avais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre avec elle et jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais cru que ça serait à propos d'un homme. D'un con arrogant... Outrageusement beau...

Elle sourit à nouveau, une lueur amusée irradiant de ses yeux.

« C'est donc Edward le problème. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire venir. Fit-elle.

_ Pourtant tu devais en mourir d'envie. Trois ans sans sexe, ça fait beaucoup.

_ Trois ans sans quoi ? »

Elle éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, me faisant croiser les bras sur ma poitrine comme une gamine, le regard limite mauvais.

« Bella, tu es... Tu es ridicule. Souffla-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Ridicule, hein ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, alors ! Que ce n'est pas lui que tu attendais ! Que tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un à cause de lui !

_ Bella ! Edward et moi, c'est...

_ Une sorte de relation, oui. Alice me l'a dit.

_ Non. Une amitié profonde.

_ Profonde, je l'avais remarqué.

_ Bella ! Là, tu es _vraiment_ ridicule. Je ne te connaitrais pas, je croirais que tu es jalouse. »

Je pinçais mes lèvres en détournant mon regard quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je me tournais pour ouvrir à Alice qui s'engouffra à son tour dans mon salon d'un pas sautillant et précipité, un livre et un sac en papier noir précieusement serrés contre elle.

« Tu as réussi à l'avoir, finalement ? Lui demanda Rosalie.

_ Je dois une pièce de ta collection à Leah. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, posant délicatement son bouquin et le sac sur le bar.

_ Alice ! La réprimanda Rosalie.

_ Quoi ? Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux avoir les romans de J. Whitlock en exclusivité. Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à chaque fois à l'avoir la veille de sa sortie officielle, hein ?

_ Parce que tu as déjà fait ça avant ? » Hallucina-t-elle.

De nouveau, elle haussa des épaules en évitant soigneusement son regard et caressa du plat de la main le quatrième de couverture avec un sourire presque énamouré.

« Juste les trois dernières années. Avant, je la soudoyais autrement.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Alice se tourna vers elle, brandissant le roman devant elle comme un bouclier.

« C'est un des best-sellers de cet automne ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'importance que ça a de le lire avant tout le monde. Il écrit si bien ! Il trouve si bien les mots pour décrire les sentiments ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

Elle caressa une nouvelle fois la couverture glacée, les yeux tout à coup rêveurs tandis que Rosalie me jetait un regard de biais.

Depuis quelques années, le mystérieux J. Whitlock était un des jeunes talents qui faisaient exploser le box-office, devenant best-seller après seulement une journée de mise en vente et Alice était aussi obsédée par lui que par son voisin sexy. Lorsqu'un de ses romans sortait, elle s'enfermait chez elle ou dans son bureau et il ne fallait la déranger sous aucun prétexte – même la finition de la collection ! – sous peine de menace de mort. Rosalie avait tenté une fois et avait vu voler un classeur de comptabilité qui s'était écrasé avec fracas contre le mur derrière elle. Depuis, elle affichait un mot sur la porte du bureau disant invariablement : « Attention, fauve en cage, prière de ne pas déranger. »

« Et ça parle de quoi ? Lui demanda Rose.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui se sent observé par sa voisine de palier... »

Je m'autorisais mon premier sourire depuis des heures et finis par m'approcher d'elles.

J. Whitlock était un ovni dans la sphère de la littérature, à l'image du voisin d'Alice. On savait qu'il existait, mais on ne le voyait jamais. Aucune interview, aucune apparition télé, aucune séance d'autographe, rien. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'addiction d'Alice qui considérait avoir deux hommes dans sa vie : J. Whitlock – dont on ne savait même pas le prénom et qui pouvait très bien être un sexagénaire bien avancé – et son mystérieux voisin sexy.

« ... Je vais le commencer dès ce soir. Affirma-t-elle à Rosalie.

_ Donc, il se sent observé par sa voisine de palier, et ?... » Demandai-je en essayant de m'introduire dans leur conversation.

Alice me lança un regard exaspéré.

« Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit.

_ C'est à cause d'Edward. » Sourit Rosalie.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de m'affairer à sortir trois verres de vin et une des bouteilles que je gardais sous mon mini bar.

« On n'a pas fini d'en parler, de celui-là. Répliqua Alice.

_ Elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie, tout à l'heure.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Raconte ! S 'exclama ma traitresse de meilleure amie, le regard avide.

_ Ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie ! M'écriai-je.

_ Oh que si ! Elle croit que Edward est venu pour qu'on se fréquente à nouveau. Répliqua Rosalie.

_ Tout le monde a pensé ça ! Vos regards énamourés, la façon dont il se penchait sur ta poitrine...

_ Bella...

_ Et ta façon de rire à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à toi... Continuai-je.

_ Bella ! Edward est un joueur invétéré ! Il aime jouer avec les femmes comme toi, tu aimes chasser les hommes. »

Je m'arrêtais de parler, la bouche entrouverte en la regardant suspicieusement.

« Un joueur invétéré ? Répétai-je.

_ C'est un charmeur. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la séduction. »

Un silence plana entre nous pendant qu'Alice me prenait la bouteille de vin des mains et remplissait nos verres.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne faisais que... flirter ? Hasardai-je.

_ Non. Je veux plutôt dire que je me moquais de lui.

_ En lui montrant ton décolleté plongeant ?

_ Il a toujours convoité ma poitrine.

_ Quel homme ne la convoiterait pas. » Marmonnai-je en prenant mon verre de vin sans prendre la peine de trinquer.

Un éclat malicieux traversa ses prunelles bleu azur tandis qu'elle s'emparait à son tour de son verre.

« C'est à cause de toi que je ne voulais pas le faire venir. » Fit-elle après avoir bu une partie de son verre.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec le mien : à cause de moi ? Elle me voyait vraiment comme... une rivale ?

« Tu as peur de moi ? Toussotai-je, des larmes plein les yeux.

_ Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux. Répliqua-t-elle sans vraiment me répondre.

_ Elle ensorcèle les hommes. Renchérit Alice.

_ Mais ce n'est pas par « peur » que tu me le prennes, c'est plutôt par peur qu'il te prenne tout ce que tu as, même malgré toi, et qu'il te laisse misérable après. »

J'éclatai d'un rire aigu qui sonna faux à mes propres oreilles et me réfugiai une fois de plus dans ma boisson. J'avais le cœur lourd à nouveau. Comment un homme qui était aux antipodes de l'homme idéal stéréotypé qu'idolâtrait Alice dans ses romans, pouvait avoir autant d'impact sur moi alors que j'avais été mise en sa présence que deux fois ?

« Rosalie... Des fois, je me dis que tu serais parfaite dans un one woman show. Le seul effet qu'il pourrait me faire, c'est...

_ Alice m'a raconté ton quatorzième défi. » Me coupa-t-elle avec un léger rictus.

Je fusillai ma meilleure amie du regard pendant qu'à son tour, elle piquait du nez dans son verre en louchant sur son bouquin.

« Et ce qui s'est passé après dans Central Park. » Renchérit-elle.

Génial. L'apothéose.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Marmonnai-je en finissant mon verre.

_ Ah non ?

_ Non.

_ Alors raconte-moi. »

Je haussais des épaules en détournant mon regard. J'essayais de m'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait dans une des boîtes qu'elle avait rapportées du chinois du coin de ma rue, sans grand succès, alors que j'adorais la cuisine asiatique. Une nouvelle vague d'amertume m'envahit : cet homme était en train de m'atrophier.

« J'ai envie de sortir, ce soir. Fis-je, soudain.

_ C'est ce que j'ai dit à Rosalie cet après-midi. Qu'après ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de réunion, tu allais vouloir passer tes nerfs sur un mâle. » Répliqua vivement Alice, revenant tout à coup dans la conversation. « Alors je lui ai conseillé d'aller se changer et je t'ai apporté... ceci. »

Elle me glissa le sac noir aux lanières d'un blanc immaculé, et mon cœur tambourina un peu plus dans ma poitrine pour autre chose que ces foutus yeux verts, alors que j'en sortais une boîte, fébrile.

J'admirais un instant le logo de Jimmy Choo inscrit dessus. Ma troisième paire. Celle que j'avais d'abord repérée dans _Vogue_. Et celle pour la quelle j'avais fait limite courir Alice sur ses talons de 12 lors de notre dernière virée shopping, pour la trouver inopinément dans une petite boutique sélecte et que j'avais admirée pendant près d'une heure en me lamentant sur mon compte en banque pas assez conséquent pour me permettre un tel achat.

« Comment en es-tu arrivée à avoir une relation avec lui ? Demandai-je alors à Rosalie.

_ On pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose pendant qu'on mange ? Fit Alice précipitamment.

_ On a le choix entre le résumé de la réunion, ou du moins à partir du moment où je l'ai quittée, ce qu'il en a résulté, la réaction de Tyler ou Cullen. Autant parler d'une chose au moins agréable à regarder. Répliquai-je en nous servant un second verre chacune.

_ On pourrait parler de mon livre ! Suggéra Alice.

_ Une chose ? Répéta Rosalie, amusée.

_ On pourrait parler de mon livre ! Redit Alice en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

_ Ou tu pourrais me raconter exactement ce qu'elle t'a dit au sujet de mon... quatorzième défi. »

Rosalie prit une des boîtes de pâtes chinoises et des nems au crabe.

« Faisons les choses dans l'ordre : Edward nous a dit pourquoi selon lui il serait judicieux de créer un site web... Commença-t-elle.

_ Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ! Me précipitai-je.

_ On en avait déjà parlé, Bella. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Mais maintenant, il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je me suis laissé jusqu'à Juin prochain pour concrétiser cette collection. Si d'ici là, rien n'est toujours pas fait, il faudra que vous cherchiez du travail ailleurs. Je connais vos capacités. Donc j'ai préféré anticiper et vous faire des lettres de recommandation. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous, et...

_ Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ça. La coupa Alice d'un ton catégorique.

_ Oui, Rose. On ne peut pas... C'est juste pas possible de t'abandonner comme ça. Ce serait lâche !

_ Je peux comprendre que vous pensiez d'abord à vos carrières. Cette maison de haute couture, c'est mon rêve.

_ Notre rêve. Rectifia Alice.

_ Exactement ! J'y crois dur comme fer. Il faut juste faire entendre raison à Tyler. Renchéris-je.

_ Justement, il pense comme toi qu'Edward est un con ignare fini... » Sourit-elle.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules en prenant au hasard une boîte disposée sur le mini bar et des baguettes. Tyler n'était peut-être pas aussi dépourvu de cerveau que ça, après tout...

« Mike a raison : Tyler n'est qu'une diva qui croit être un des grands maîtres mondiaux de la haute couture, mais la vérité est là, Rose : il en est au même point que nous. Alors soit il vous écoute avec Alice, soit il va falloir que tu te résolves à le virer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de styliste, même si elle n'a jamais voulu montrer le carnet en cuir qu'elle cache dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. » Fis-je en louchant vers Alice.

Celle-ci, qui s'évertuait à tenir correctement ses baguettes, releva vivement la tête vers moi et me lança un regard atomique, le visage soudain pâle.

Rosalie se tourna à son tour vers elle, tout en avalant une bouchée de pâtes.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Alice secoua la tête sans répliquer.

« Ce qu'elle fait dans son bureau quand elle ne s'enferme pas pour lire ses bouquins à l'eau de rose. Fis-je à sa place.

_ J. Whitlock n'écrit pas des romans à l'eau de rose !

_ Pardon... Quand elle ne lit pas ses contes de fées... Raillai-je.

_ Tu continues à dessiner ? Lui demanda Rosalie, hallucinée.

_ Ce n'est rien . Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Elle a recommencé quand ont débuté ses disputes avec Tyler.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

A mon tour, j'eus un léger rictus et bus une gorgée de vin.

« Tu l'as laissé traîner sur ton bureau il y a une quinzaine de jours. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais encore. Tu dessinais déjà dessus quand on était au lycée.

_ Ce ne sont que des idées comme ça. Marmonna-t-elle à nouveau en buvant à son tour.

_ Des idées comme ça ? Alice ! Nous sommes aux aboies, tu créées dans ton coin une nouvelle collection... Hallucina Rosalie.

_ Ce n'est pas une nouvelle collection. Ce sont simplement des petites modifications apportées aux dessins initiaux de Tyler.

_ Pourquoi ne me les as-tu pas montrés ? Lui demanda Rose.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas mon métier.

_ Tu as toujours eu du talent, Alice. Répliquai-je.

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai été refusée de l'école de stylisme de New-York. » Fit-elle sèchement.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas répondre trop précipitamment.

La plus grande désillusion de sa vie, loin s'en faut. Je me rappelais très bien de sa voix pleine de larmes quand elle m'avait appelée la veille de notre bal de promo au lycée. Elle n'y avait pas assisté à cause de ça. Elle avait tout donné dans ses desseins son cœur, son âme, sa folie. Pour finir sur liste d'attente.

« Tu as joué de malchance. Et ils n'avaient aucun goût. Je te le répète : tu es très douée et tu devrais en parler avec Tyler.

_ Je veux voir ces croquis dès demain. Lui dit Rosalie.

_ Non. » Répondit Alice.

Je la regardais en secouant la tête face à son entêtement. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait aucun moyen de... A moins...

« Voici ton douzième défi avec enjeu préalable... » Fis-je en me délectant de voir son visage perdre encore plus ses couleurs. « Lundi, à la première heure, tu montres ton précieux carnet à Rosalie...

_ Et l'enjeu ? Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion, l'air pas convaincue pour un sou.

_ Je m'arrange pour t'avoir un rendez-vous avec ton voisin sexy. »

Rosalie me lança un regard plein de respect alors qu'Alice devenait encore plus pâle pour virer d'un coup au rouge brique.

« On avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais un de nos défis. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Il n'est pas un défi. Il est une récompense. Répondis-je.

_ Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

Je souris. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit non, c'était bon signe.

« Tu répètes inlassablement que j'ensorcèle les hommes...

_ Justement ! Il pourrait tomber sous ton charme.

_ On te préparera avec Rose et il m'oubliera bien vite.

_ Il sort très peu de chez lui. Qui te dit qu'il acceptera ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ J'en fais mon affaire... Alors ? Douzième défi ?... »

Elle pinça ses lèvres et regarda sans trop le voir son livre posé devant elle.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » Finit-elle par souffler. « A être seule en face de lui, je n'y arriverai pas.

_ On peut organiser un repas. Je suis sûre que Edward arrivera à convaincre son frère de venir avec nous. »

Attendez ! Stop ! On arrête tout ! Elle venait bien de dire que le démon aux yeux verts avait _un frère_ ? Il en existait _deux_ comme ça ?

« Respire, Bella. » S'amusa-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard noir en me rendant compte que j'avais inconsciemment retenu ma respiration. Jésus, Marie, Joseph, je ne survivrais pas à cette journée, c'est sûr. Un frère !

« Tu crois ? » Minauda Alice.

Un putain de frère !

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper, mais Edward en parle toujours en des termes très élogieux. » Répondit Rose.

J'eus un rire sarcastique : lui ? Capable de faire des compliments ? Je me retins à grand peine de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre pour voir s'il ne neigeait pas et m'attaquais silencieusement à mes pâtes.

« Mais... S'il ne veut pas venir, l'une de vous va servir de chandelles et...

_ J'ai l'habitude, Alice. Ça ne me dérange pas. La coupai-je.

_ Je peux toujours lui envoyer un message et lui dire de nous rejoindre au _Seven_ pour qu'on en discute. Proposa Rose.

_ Hors de question ! » Assénai-je.

Il manquerait plus que ça ! Qu'en plus de me gâcher ma journée, il me gâche ma soirée.

Rosalie planta tout à coup ses yeux azur dans les miens et je n'eus plus en face de moi mon amie, mais ma patronne, l'impitoyable business woman.

« Tu mettrais en péril mon entreprise pour une histoire d'amour propre blessé ? » Siffla-t-elle.

J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le revoir, c'était au dessus de mes forces. D'un autre côté, mon corps réclamait à corps et à cris d'être détendu. Que faire ? Seigneur, que faire ?

Les yeux de Rosalie se plissèrent en deux fentes dangereuses, ce qui acheva de me décider. Je me contentais juste de secouer la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Un large sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle prenait son portable pour pianoter rapidement dessus.

« Parfait. Alors dépêche-toi de manger et va te préparer, il faut que nous soyons parties dans 30 minutes avec la circulation qu'il y a le Vendredi soir. »

* * *

_Et voilà Jasper... Surtout pensez à moi si vous voulez un cadeau supplémentaire à Noël. Merci par avance pour les reviews ! Xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à toutes._

_Oui, je sais, nous ne sommes pas Jeudi mais demain, je bosse tard et je risque fort de rentrer et de ne pas avoir la force de vous poster ceci alors... Voilà. C'était soit ce soir, soit... Samedi, et encore, c'est pas sûr.  
_

_Donc voici le chapitre sur le quel j'ai passé le plus de temps pour le moment, qui m'a fait pas mal réfléchir par rapport aux remarques - toujours instructives ! - de **Ptite Vampire**, et qui m'a fait douter sur le scénario à venir... Je m'en tiens quand même à ce que j'ai en tête depuis... Grand Dieu ! Maintenant 6 mois.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de semaine et... A Jeudi prochain cette fois ! xoxo  
_

_PS : j'ai été plus que surprise en lisant que la plupart d'entre vous avez eu des doutes concernant l'identité de Jasper alors qu'à la fin, j'ai bien dit qu'il apparaissait à ce moment-là...  
_

* * *

**C****HAPITRE 4**_  
_

* * *

Le _Seven._

Mon terrain de chasse privilégié.

Lieu de mon onzième défi remporté. Strip-tease quasi intégral avec l'équipe complète de base-ball de New-York.

En descendant du taxi, nous remarquâmes avec Rosalie une longue file d'attente derrière un épais cordon rouge. Je lui lançai un regard dépité en traînant Alice derrière moi, cette dernière plongée de la tête au pied dans son roman – dont elle cachait la couverture - depuis notre départ de l'appartement.

« Il doit y avoir une soirée ou une star est attendue. » Me dit Rosalie en observant la queue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée et déçue.

Soulagée parce que mes chances de voir le démon aux yeux verts ce soir s'amenuisaient un peu, déçue pour mes hormones en ébullition.

« Je vais aller voir le vigile. A moins que tu ne veuilles tenter ta chance. Je crois que c'est le même que la dernière fois. » Me taquina-t-elle.

Je tirai par réflexe sur le bas de ma robe bustier noire qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse en regardant dans sa direction et repérais le mastodonte qui m'avait reluquée et tripotée la dernière fois que nous étions venues. Je marmonnais dans ma barbe alors qu'elle souriait et s'éloignait vers l'entrée.

J'observais malgré moi la queue qui semblait interminable, cherchant les cheveux cuivrés de l'Apollon infernal quand la voix d'Alice me tira de ma bulle :

« Il n'est pas là, inutile donc de te tordre le cou de cette façon. Et n'abime pas tes Jimmy Choo en te mettant sur la pointe des pieds comme ça. »

Je me tournais vers elle, maudissant le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

« Je ne le cherche pas ! » Me défendis-je.

Elle s'arracha momentanément à sa lecture et me lança ce regard supérieur qui me criait : « Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, Isabella Swan ! »

« Je ne le cherche pas ! Répétai-je.

_ Tu es en tout cas impatiente de le voir.

_ Retourne à ta lecture.

_ Le fait que tu éludes le prouve grandement.

_ Lâchez-moi, avec ça. »

Elle referma soigneusement son livre, le glissa dans son sac et me contempla un moment avec une très légère moue.

« Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous, Bella ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Ça y est. Elle allait remettre ça.

« Depuis que nous sommes dans le ventre de nos mères quand elles prenaient des cours de yoga ensemble. Marmonnai-je.

_ Exactement. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ta meilleure amie ?

_ La maternelle.

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ta confidente ?

_ L'école primaire.

_ Depuis combien de temps me parles-tu des garçons que tu rencontres ?

_ Je ne te parle pas de lui ! Fis-je, triomphante.

_ Tu ne me parles pas de lui mais je t'ai entendue demander à Rosalie quel genre de robe il aimait voir sur une femme. » Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Je lui lançai un regard noir alors qu'elle savourait sa victoire.

« Je lui ai juste demandé ça pour mettre exactement le contraire. Me défendis-je.

_ Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?

_ Oh ! La barbe !

_ Tu as ressenti l'étincelle. Ne crois pas t'en débarrasser comme ça. »

J'allais répliquer quand Rosalie revint vers nous avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Il voulait ton numéro de téléphone.

_ Quoi ? »

Je me tournai vers elle, presque en état de choc, après avoir lancé un regard noir à ma soit disant meilleure amie.

« Dimitri… Il voulait ton numéro de téléphone. Répéta-t-elle.

_ Dimitri… Articulai-je.

_ Le vigile.

_ Et tu lui as donné ? !

_ Bien sûr. Il t'appellera demain dans la journée… Vous venez ? »

Elle commença à tourner les talons, visiblement très amusée mais je l'arrêtai en la saisissant par le poignet.

« C'est une blague ? Lui demandai-je, suspicieuse.

_ J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Me demanda-t-elle à son tour.

_ Tu as l'air terriblement fière de toi.

_ Donc, ce n'est pas une blague. »

Et elle me planta là.

Je me tournai vivement vers Alice, mais celle-ci la suivait déjà jusqu'à l'entrée sous les marmonnements des premiers de la file d'attente.

Le fameux Dimitri se tourna alors vers moi et me lança un regard plus qu'appréciateur, détaillant mes épaules nues, ma robe, et mes jambes que les hommes trouvaient fuselées mais que moi, je trouvais infiniment trop courtes.

J'inspirai un grand coup, histoire de me donner du courage, m'obligeant à penser à mes hormones qui réclamaient un peu d'action, et non à ses mains baladeuses qui m'avaient palpée la dernière fois que j'avais été trop près de lui.

J'étais là pour Rosalie et m'envoyer en l'air, il fallait juste que je ne sois pas trop regardante sur la marchandise.

Passant en mode prédatrice, je le détaillais à mon tour : il était grand – plus grand que le démon aux yeux verts – un visage taillé à la serpe, une bouche trop grande, tout en muscles et, je me souvenais, de larges mains. Après tout… Si ce n'était que pour un soir…

Je m'avançais en roulant légèrement des hanches, le regard un peu baissé. S'il n'avait pas les yeux verts, j'envisagerais sa candidature.

« Bonsoir. » Ronronna-t-il.

Yeux noirs. Parfait.

« Bonsoir. » Soufflai-je dans un léger rictus.

Il poussa la lourde porte pour me laisser entrer, sans un mot de plus. Il cumulait les points positifs : il n'avait pas l'air de s'encombrer de mots inutiles.

Après un nouveau petit sourire, je me glissais dans le bar à l'ambiance tamisée. Des tables blanches trônaient de part et d'autre du bar, contre les murs, avec des poufs en cuir noir, une musique jazzy en sourdine, des représentations design accrochées aux murs.

Je dépassais rapidement le bar, où quelques personnes discutaient et buvaient, saluais d'un signe de tête le barman, et me dirigeais vers la salle VIP située à l'arrière. Je repérai rapidement Alice et Rosalie, en pleine conversation avec un homme brun, assez grand, d'une élégance rare. Ses traits d'une grande finesse et son profil de marbre, me tordirent l'estomac comme à chaque fois que je le voyais sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Alec Volturi était le mystère fait homme.

Les mains dans les poches, les yeux légèrement plissés, il semblait caresser Rosalie par son regard langoureux.

« J'y penserai. Dit-elle dans un rire délicat.

_ Je serais ravi de t'avoir dans mon restaurant. Je cuisinerai même moi-même. » Sembla-t-il insister de sa voix profonde.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit une fois de plus, visiblement flattée.

La première fois que je les avais vus ensemble, j'avais pensé qu'elle refoulait ses sentiments à son encontre. La façon dont ils se parlaient et se regardaient m'avait semblé quasi séductrice. C'était autre chose que la façon dont elle s'était adressée à Cullen. D'une complicité plus naturelle, comme conjugale.

« Bonsoir, Bella. Me lança-t-il.

_ Bonsoir... Alec. » Marmonnai-je.

Il me sourit, ses yeux toujours plissés.

« Un jour, tu y arriveras, je te fais confiance. A m'appeler par mon prénom. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est la sixième fortune de ce pays que je ne suis pas un être humain comme les autres.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! M'écriai-je.

_ Mais tu as quand même du mal avec notre... familiarité.

_ Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose en toi qui l'intimide. L'informa Rosalie.

_ Bella ? Intimidée par un homme ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait un strip-tease intégral il y a environ deux mois sur le bar ? Avec Mc Carty en guest star, en plus.

_ Il va être là, ce soir. C'est pour ça que la sécurité a été renforcée. » M'apprit Alice.

Alec et Rosalie échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis il s'éloigna vers un autre groupe de personnes, près d'un autre bar situé au fond de la salle.

« Il est charmant. Lança Alice comme à chaque fois que nous le croisions.

_ Il l'a toujours été. Sourit Rosalie.

_ Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme lui qu'il te faudrait.

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle faussement.

_ Non. Il te faut quelqu'un de plus...

_ Déjanté. Achevai-je.

_ Bella a raison, Rose. Tu es trop terre à terre. »

Rosalie leva un sourcil, avec un léger rictus.

« Tu essaies de me trouver un prince charmant ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oh non, je l'ai déjà trouvé. Sourit-elle en me lançant un regard de biais.

_ 1 m 90... Commençai-je.

_ Brun... Enchaîna Alice.

_ Les yeux bleus...

_ Mâchoire carrée...

_ Du muscle, du muscle, du muscle...

_ Un sourire ravageur...

_ Un sens de l'humour hors du commun...

_ Élu sportif le plus sexy de la planète ces deux dernières années...

_ Un Q.I de poule et un sexe à la place du cerveau. » Acheva tranquillement Rose.

Alice soupira et la regarda d'un air navré, comme à chaque fois que nous abordions le sujet d'Emmett Mc Carty.

Star montante du base-ball, il faisait régulièrement la une des magasines people ou de mode, enchaînant blonde sur blonde, soirée sur soirée. Mis à part le fameux strip-tease, qu'il avait effectué à côté de moi sans aucune gêne – et vu le corps qu'était le sien, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en avoir ! -, nous l'avions à diverses reprises rencontré, et à chaque fois, inévitablement, ses yeux bleu profond s'étaient posés sur Rosalie qu'il avait eu le malheur de dévorer du regard en draguant ouvertement Jane Volturi sous ses yeux.

« Cet homme te veut. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne décompresserais pas un peu, pour une fois. Lui disait Alice.

_ Pour me retrouver à la une des tabloïds ? Cingla Rosalie.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous ferait un bon coup de pub. »

J'esquissais un sourire alors que Rose la regardait sans rien dire comme si elle était folle.

« Vivement qu'Edward et Jasper arrivent. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Oh oui ! S'exclama Alice en se frottant limite les mains, coulant un regard dans ma direction.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Leur demandai-je en espérant changer à mon tour de sujet.

_ Mojito. Me dit Rose.

_ Vodka citron.

_ Alice ! Le barman va encore me regarder comme si j'étais une extraterrestre !

_ Eh bien quoi ? J'aime la Vodka et j'aime le citron, donc Vodka citron. Ce n'est pas si compliqué ! »

Je marmonnai et m'éloignai vers le bar où le barman me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Je souris en le reconnaissant un homme grand, large d'épaules, d'une trentaine d'années et d'origine manifestement indienne.

« Salut, Sam.

_ Bella... Tu es... Divine. » Répondit-il en me détaillant.

Je souris. Presque flattée.

« Comment va Emily ? Lui demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le bar.

_ Bien. Fatiguée. Elle a beaucoup de boulot à l'hôpital. Être infirmière, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

_ Je l'admire pour ça.

_ Et vous ? Avez-vous avancé ? Me questionna-t-il à son tour.

_ Avec Tyler ? Que nenni. Rosalie a lancé le compte à rebours. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonné.

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça.

_ Elle s'est donné jusqu'à Juin prochain.

_ Ça ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, ça.

_ Autant dire rien du tout. Mais j'ai confiance. »

Il lança sur son épaule le torchon immaculé qu'il tenait à la main et me dit :

« Bon. Assez parlé business. Que veulent boire ces demoiselles ?

_ Mojito pour Rosalie... Commençai-je.

_ Vodka citron pour Alice. Enchaîna-t-il.

_ Tu pourras me faire ça ? M'enquerrais-je.

_ Le client est roi, ma belle. Surtout dans ce genre de boîte. »

Je souris et regardai les bouteilles alignées derrière lui afin de m'aider à me décider.

« Et une Téquila Sun Rise. Fis-je après un moment d'hésitation.

_ J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous étiez du genre Sex on the beach. » Souffla une voix derrière moi.

Je me figeais, à l'instar de mon cœur, la main crispée sur le bar.

M'effleurant – délibérément ? – le dos, Edward Cullen, vêtu cette fois d'une chemise et d'un jean noirs, s'accouda à côté de moi au bar, m'intoxiquant de son odeur fraîche et musquée. Les cheveux ébouriffés, dont une mèche traitresse retombait sur son front, il était encore plus divin que dans son costume. Je déglutis en me disant vaguement que nous étions assortis, le cœur tremblant.

« Un Scotch. Sans glace. Et vous mettrez les boissons de la demoiselle sur ma note. Dit-il à Sam.

_ Certainement pas. » Soufflai-je sans le quitter des yeux alors que Sam s'exécutait.

Un lent sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres puis il se tourna nonchalamment vers moi, ses yeux balayant mon visage, mes épaules, mon décolleté.

La chair de poule me glaça les bras tandis que ma poitrine se tendait. Ce connard avait un regard quasi... langoureux. Hypnotique...

« Bonsoir, Miss Swan. Me lança-t-il avec ce terrible accent sexy.

_ Cullen. »

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il me détaillait cette fois de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous êtes toujours fâchée, à ce que je vois. Souffla-t-il.

_ Sans blague ! Cinglai-je.

_ Vous ne goutez donc pas à la plaisanterie.

_ Parce que m'abaisser devant ma patronne, vous appelez ça de la plaisanterie ? »

Son sourire devint immense alors qu'il se tournait vers moi, ses yeux dans les miens.

Mon cœur battait lourdement alors que je le détaillais à mon tour , me maudissant de le trouver encore plus beau.

« Aussi con que séduisant, vous vous souvenez ? Me taquina-t-il.

_ J'ajoute prétentieux. Répliquai-je en essayant de ne pas perdre mon aplomb.

_ On me l'a déjà dit.

_ Et narcissique.

_ Ça aussi.

_ Snob.

_ Oui, aussi.

_ Trop sûr de son magnétisme. »

Il me fixa un instant en plissant légèrement ses incroyables yeux verts.

« N'avez-vous pas le cœur qui bat vite voire très vite en ce moment-même ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Sa question me désarçonna tant que j'en ouvris la bouche d'hébétement.

Il se rapprocha légèrement alors que mes mains commençaient à trembloter. Il regarda mes yeux, ma bouche, le renflement de mes seins sublimé par mon bustier.

« Vous partez en chasse, miss Swan ? Me souffla-t-il sans lâcher ma poitrine du regard.

_ Vous jouez avec moi, Cullen ? »

Ses yeux remontèrent rapidement vers mon visage et pétillèrent. J'en profitais pour reprendre une distance vis-à-vis de lui et forçais à calmer le tumulte de mon corps.

« Je vois que vous avez parlé avec Rosalie.

_ Votre ancienne maîtresse. Clarifiai-je.

_ Non. Mon ancienne maîtresse est depuis quelques semaines au bras de ce base-balleur en vogue, Mc Carty.

_ Jane Volturi ? » Ricanai-je. « Partout où vous allez vous baisez alors, c'est cela ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, nullement blessé par mes paroles.

« Et c'est une femme qui chasse les hommes qui me dit ça ? Comment appelle-t-on ce genre de personne, déjà ?... Une pute ? »

Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma main se leva et fut arrêtée à seulement quelques millimètres de sa joue glabre. Ma respiration était sifflante alors que mon cœur résonnait dans ma gorge et que ses yeux se faisaient tout à coup froids.

Lentement, délibérément, il se pencha vers mon oreille droite, mon poignet toujours emprisonné dans sa main, sa joue frôlant la mienne. Malgré moi, malgré ses paroles, mes yeux se fermèrent pour savourer la sensation de sa proximité.

« Attention, miss Swan. Un baiser, une gifle... On pourrait croire que vous éprouvez de la passion à mon encontre. » Me chuchota-t-il.

Puis, se reculant et me lâchant brusquement, il attrapa son verre et partit, me laissant une fois de plus misérable et sonnée.

J'avisais la Téquila Sun Rise et la bus d'un trait, le corps toujours tremblant. Bon sang ! Comment arrivait-il à faire ça ?

« Ça va aller ? Me demanda Sam avec hésitation.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Soufflai-je en saisissant cette fois le Mojito de Rose que je portai derechef à mes lèvres.

_ Eh ! Doucement ma belle. Ce n'est pas du petit lait ! Me dit-il en me prenant le verre à moitié vide des mains.

_ On a un problème. » Me dit la voix de Rose derrière moi.

Je me tournai lentement vers elle, espérant avoir revêtu à temps un masque d'impassibilité pour voir son visage légèrement anxieux.

Ce fameux problème ne pouvait pas être aussi important que mon envie soudaine de boire et d'oublier le connard hyper canon qui venait de me planter.

« Alice. » Ajouta-t-elle en me prenant par le poignet.

Je me laissais entraîner vers les toilettes, la tête me tournant un peu mais me sentant extraordinairement mieux tandis que l'information arrivait péniblement à mon cerveau. Nous passâmes des battants noirs et Rosalie alla gratter à la dernière porte.

« Alice... Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Laissez-moi. » Fit la voix éraillée de ma meilleure amie.

Perplexe, j'interrogeais Rosalie du regard. Celle-ci me rejoint en quelques enjambées et se pencha vers moi afin de ne pas être entendue de notre amie.

« Jasper... Me souffla-t-elle.

_ Le frère de Cullen.

_ Il est venu avec une chemise noire qu'elle a reconnue dès qu'ils sont entrés dans la salle.

_ Mélange de lin et de coton, Levi's et tongs ? »

Sans me demander comment je connaissais ces détails, elle acquiesça sans mot dire.

« Bordel de merde. Soufflai-je.

_ C'est son voisin ou elle a ressenti l'étincelle ?

_ Les deux. » Fis-je en me dirigeant à mon tour vers les toilettes où s'était enfermée Alice.

Je fis un signe du menton à Rose afin qu'elle rejoigne les deux autres pendant que je m'attelai au problème le plus épineux.

« Alice... Soufflai-je.

_ Laissez-moi, j'ai dit !

_ Ouvre cette porte !

_ Non.

_ Alice... Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous ?

_ C'est ma tactique, ça, Bella !

_ Depuis combien de temps ?! » Insistai-je.

Je l'entendis marmonner et souffler bruyamment alors que je m'adossais à la porte, priant pour que si ça marchait avec moi, ça marcherait aussi avec elle.

« Depuis que nos mères prenaient des cours de yoga quand elles étaient enceintes. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ta meilleure amie ? »

Nouveaux marmonnements.

« La maternelle.

_ Depuis combien de temps te confies-tu à moi ? »

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et m'écartai vivement en me retournant.

« La question exacte c'est : depuis combien de temps suis-je ta confidente ? » Fit-elle en reniflant.

J'esquissai un léger sourire et effaçai une trace de mascara sur sa joue.

« Je suis lamentable. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Non.

_ Tu me trouves ridicule.

_ C'est pas nouveau. »

Elle me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et s'approcha d'un des grands miroirs qui habillaient les murs pour observer les dégâts. Elle grogna et posa sa pochette rouge sur un des lavabos.

« Rosalie t'a dit ? Me demanda-t-elle en sortant son maquillage.

_ Pour les tongs ?... Oui.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Moi non plus. Je pensais que ce type sortait tout droit de ton imagination. »

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de prendre une lingette et de se démaquiller les yeux.

« Tu imagines ? Mon voisin est le frère d'Edward Cullen !

_ J'espère seulement que la connerie n'est pas un critère de famille.

_ Bella... Ne le juge pas trop hâtivement. Me sermonna-t-elle en prenant son mascara.

_ Epargne-moi la leçon de morale et dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti en le voyant. » Fis-je en m'appuyant contre le lavabo à ses côtés.

Elle suspendit son geste et sembla se concentrer un moment afin de trouver ses mots.

« Chaud... Froid... Brûlant... Glacé... Le vertige... La panique... »

Elle lâcha la brosse de son mascara et se tourna vers moi le regard à nouveau affolé.

« Bella ! Je... Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! »

Brusquement, je lui saisis les joues afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

« Respire !... Et répète après-moi... Je suis capable de sortir d'ici...

_ Je ne suis pas capable de sortir d'ici !

_ Je suis _capable_ de sortir d'ici. Répétai-je en resserrant mes mains sur ses joues.

_ ... Je suis capable de sortir d'ici.

_ Je suis capable de lui faire face.

_ Non, Bella !

_ Alice ! Je m'apprête à passer la soirée avec Cullen dans les pattes. Cullen, que j'ai embrassé pour un pari stupide.

_ T'as quand même gagné des Jimmy Choo ! Et tu vas pouvoir vider ma cagnotte spéciale grandes occasions dans 9 jours en prime !

_ ... Je vais devoir supporter ses remarques désobligeantes et ses regards...

_ Justement ! Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont il t'a dévorée des yeux lorsqu'il t'a repérée au bar ! »

Je décidai de ne pas faire attention à sa dernière remarque et haussai des épaules d'un air désinvolte alors que mon estomac se contractait.

« Je veux te voir dans cinq minutes à notre table parce que crois-moi, j'aurais vraiment _vraiment_ besoin de toi ce soir. Et de Téquila. Et de muscles saillants. » Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie, après l'avoir remise face au miroir.

A peine les portes se refermaient derrière moi que j'entrai en collision avec un homme.

« Excusez-moi. Dis-je en prenant appui sur ses durs pectoraux afin de reprendre mon équilibre.

_ Décidément miss Swan, vous aimez entrer en contact avec moi. »

Je me figeai et m'éloignai brusquement tandis que les yeux verts semblaient me caresser tout entière.

Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Alice un peu plus tôt, à savoir qu'il m'avait dévorée des yeux quand il était arrivé et mon cœur s'emballa de panique alors que les miens semblaient faire de même.

La peau albâtre de son cou, ses lèvres vermeilles, les boutons de sa chemise insolents qui, j'en étais quasi certaine, me criaient de les arracher, sa proximité. J'avais l'impression que les poils de mes bras s'irisaient de frustration et ressentais un besoin viscéral de le toucher.

« Autant que j'aime entrer en contact avec un bus. » Répliquai-je, d'une voix altérée.

Un rictus déforma sa bouche tandis qu'il contemplait les traits de mon visage.

« Je suis venu voir ce qui est arrivé à la charmante Alice.

_ Charmante ? » Répétai-je malgré moi, presque acide.

Son rictus s'accentua, se transformant en sourire satisfait.

« Baiser, gifle, maintenant jalousie. Faites attention, miss Swan, faites attention...

_ Ne prenez pas vos fantasmes pour la réalité! » Assénai-je.

Sans que je n'eus le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je fus littéralement traînée sur quelques mètres et projetée trois secondes plus tard contre un mur, dans un endroit plus sombre.

Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade alors qu'il plaçait ses deux grandes mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et que son corps se collait contre le mien. Je me mordis furieusement les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le son qui menaçait de sortir de ma gorge. Son contact était électrisant, limite euphorisant. Mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient à fleur de peau, mes doigts me suppliaient de leur commander de le toucher, mes yeux le dévoraient. J'avais l'impression d'être spectatrice de chacune de nos rencontres tant les ressentiments que j'éprouvais étaient contraire à ce que mon corps criait.

Je calais ma tête contre le mur afin de pouvoir l'affronter les yeux dans les yeux alors qu'il se penchait légèrement sur moi et que le gémissement que je retenais arrivait au bord de mes lèvres. Je déglutis, le souffle court.

« Je crois qu'une petite leçon s'impose, miss Swan. Chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

_ Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de vous, Cullen. Tentai-je de répliquer.

_ Vous me désirez. Fit-il en coulant un doigt aérien le long de mon bras gauche.

_ Sûrement pas.

_ Violemment.

_ Non.

_ D'une façon qui dépasse l'entendement. »

Je tentai dans la pénombre de le fusiller du regard, me mordant une nouvelle fois furieusement les lèvres.

L'endroit où il m'avait traînée était à peine éclairé, je ne pouvais que deviner le contour de son visage. Je ne pouvais voir ni l'expression de son visage, ni la façon dont il me regardait, même si ses yeux semblaient me brûler. Trouvant la situation étrangement érotique, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains à défaut de ses épaules. Je le sentis se pencher encore plus sur moi et mon corps se mit à trembler de plus belle.

Je me sentais prisonnière. Prisonnière de lui et de mon enveloppe charnelle. Et c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. J'avais déjà désiré ardemment un homme mais pas de façon aussi... non désirée.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé au Starbucks ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que c'était pour les Jimmy Choo que je portais et une virée de shopping gratuite.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous rabaissée devant Rosalie ? Soufflai-je, incroyablement consciente de son corps contre le mien.

_ Je ne vous ai pas rabaissée.

_ Oh que si !

_ J'ai juste mis le doigt sur une faiblesse de votre travail.

_ Vous vous êtes acharné sur moi ! Vous...

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? » Insista-t-il en se moulant encore plus contre moi.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que mes mains se plaquaient une fois de plus contre ma volonté sur son torse. Je sentis aussitôt une chaleur traitresse envahir mon ventre et jurai tout bas.

Ses muscles étaient tendus, autant que les miens. Se pouvait-il que mon corps ne le laisse pas indifférent ou se montrait-il aussi hostile que j'aurais voulu l'être ?

« Pour un défi. » Articulai-je, incapable d'enlever mes mains de son corps.

A ma grande surprise, un léger rire sortit de sa gorge.

« C'est une blague ?... Un... défi ?

_ Oui, un défi ! Vous l'aviez deviné, il me semble ! Avec pour récompense les splendeurs que vous voyez à mes pieds. »

J'espérais de tout cœur que si je lui disais la vérité il me lâcherait, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Au contraire, ses mains se rapprochèrent dangereusement de moi.

« Lâchez-moi... Soufflai-je, en désespoir de cause.

_ Vous êtes adepte des défis ? C'est comme ça que vous chassez les hommes ?

_ En quoi ma vie vous regarde-t-elle ?

_ Je suis curieux.

_ Curieux ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Curieux de savoir ce qui pousse une femme à parier qu'elle pourra embrasser un homme pour… une paire de chaussures.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas la valeur de Jimmy Choo, ça se voit. »

Il sourit, son doigt remontant nonchalamment le long de mon bras, m'arrachant un nouveau frisson.

Il voulait que je lui cède, mais je ferais mon impossible pour trahir aucun sentiment.

« Non… Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

_ Si !

_ Non. Un défi, d'accord. Même si je trouve ça puéril. Mais _pourquoi_. Vous auriez pu refuser. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours une femme qui accepte d'embrasser un inconnu, aussi séduisant soit-il. Avez-vous été honnête avec moi ?

_ C'est à une pute que vous parlez d'honnêteté ? Cinglai-je.

_ Vous avez un grand problème avec les mots. S'amusa-t-il.

_ J'ai surtout un grand problème avec vous.

_ Et pourtant… Vous m'avez embrassé.

_ Vous ne cessez de parler de ce baiser, mais pour qu'il y en ait un, il aurait fallu que vous me le rendiez.

_ C'est donc ça le problème ? Vous m'en voulez parce que je ne vous ai pas embrassée en retour ? »

Je rageai intérieurement. Cet homme voulait avoir le dernier mot et ferait tout pour l'obtenir, quitte à me laisser amorphe.

Je fermai momentanément les yeux, installant un silence qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi, mon envie de Téquila et de le toucher reprenant le dessus.

Comme pour me prouver qu'il était toujours là, il fit de nouveau courir son doigt le long de mon bras, remontant sur mon épaule, s'aventurant même jusqu'à ma clavicule.

« Arrêtez de me toucher. Murmurai-je, pas sûre de supporter la tension qui m'habitait encore longtemps.

_ J'aime toucher votre peau.

_ Comme vous avez aimé toucher celle de Jane Volturi ou de Rosalie.

_ Toujours votre jalousie.

_ Toujours vos fantasmes. »

Je le sentis sourire, plus que je ne le vis alors qu'il glissait dangereusement ses mains vers mes épaules. Mon corps se tendit. Mes mains me hurlaient d'en faire autant.

On était dans le noir, j'avais bu un peu trop d'alcool d'un coup, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi, un geste inconsidéré. Je pouvais me plaquer brutalement contre lui, faire courir mes doigts sur son ventre, remonter lentement le long de ses pectoraux, me glisser sur sa nuque, me perdre dans ses cheveux.

Je pouvais l'embrasser de nouveau, l'embrasser réellement.

« Votre respiration s'accélère. Constata-t-il.

_ Taisez-vous. » Soufflai-je.

Je voulais le toucher. Vraiment. Pas seulement avoir mes mains posées sur le devant de sa chemise.

Je crevais d'envie de le faire, mais une part de moi me l'interdisait.

Ses mains effleurèrent enfin mes épaules, se glissèrent sous ma nuque et ma respiration se bloqua une nouvelle fois. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Il toucha – caressa ? – ma nuque du bout des doigts et les plongea dans mes cheveux. J'écartai involontairement mes jambes afin qu'il puisse glisser sa cuisse entre elles, créant encore plus de contact.

Mes mains s'écartèrent et se figèrent le long du mur.

Les siennes semblaient nager dans mes cheveux.

Il se pencha vers moi, son souffle incroyablement chaud et calme s'écrasant sur mon visage.

Il allait m'embrasser.

J'étais persuadée qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire qu'attendre le moment de ma délivrance.

« Je pourrais vous embrasser. Comme ça vous pourrez vous vantez d'avoir vraiment remporté votre défi. Souffla-t-il à quelques nanomètres de moi.

_ Alors faites-le. » Fis-je sur le même ton.

Ses mains se coulèrent le long de mon échine, me faisant cambrer les reins contre lui, comme une poupée de chiffon qu'il manipulait à sa guise. Ses lèvres effleurèrent avec une extrême langueur mes pommettes, mes joues et enfin mes lèvres avec les quelles il joua un long moment sans vraiment les toucher.

Je me faisais violence pour ne pas faire le premier pas.

Ce n'était pas à moi à m'abaisser.

C'était à lui de me prouver que sous ses faux airs, il en avait envie autant que moi.

« Trop facile. » Dit-il en s'écartant finalement.

Il recula enfin d'un pas, me rendant mon espace vital et me laissant étrangement seule.

Je ne voyais toujours pas vraiment son visage et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi car je crevais d'envie de lui demander de revenir contre moi, vibrante de frustration.

« Voyez-vous, miss Swan, ce que j'aime dans le jeu de la séduction, c'est l'attente. L'envie. La frustration. La stratégie qu'on monte pour avoir l'autre. Si je vous embrassais maintenant, nous savions très bien vous et moi où cela nous mènerait, inutile de se voiler la face. Un baiser en entraînant un autre, l'envie monte de façon trop soudaine. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai toujours voulu que mes partenaires me désirent vraiment, que ce soit limite salutaire pour elles.

_ C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rosalie ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander d'une voix faible et étouffée.

_ Rosalie ? Rosalie se sentait seule, elle avait le mal du pays. Nous avions sympathisé, mais pas plus que cela. Et un soir, je l'ai invitée à prendre un verre. Je n'ai pas d'autre image en tête alors je dirais que j'ai été son mouchoir personnel. Nous avons longtemps discuté. Et nous avons longtemps bu.

_ Et vous avez profité de sa faiblesse.

_ Non. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas.

_ Vous l'avez laissé faire ?

_ Avec le taux d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, je n'étais pas du tout contre l'idée. Et puis… Je la trouvais exquise. »

J'eus un léger pincement au cœur.

Exquise, oui. Tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrait devaient être amoureux d'elles tant sa beauté était fulgurante.

« Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, j'ai aimé faire et refaire l'amour avec elle. » Rajouta-t-il.

Ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il parte à nouveau avant moi, je tentai de rassembler le peu de fierté qu'il me restait, essayant de digérer les informations qu'il venait de me donner.

J'inspirai profondément, l'air faisant mal à mes poumons, et passai sans un mot à côté de lui, priant qu'il n'ajoute pas un mot de plus, ou qu'il ne me bloque pas le passage.

Le temps que je rejoigne la salle éclairée de néons bleus, je sentis son regard accroché à mon dos.

J'avais la tête qui me tournait à nouveau, comme s'il avait eu le même effet que l'alcool sur moi, m'enivrant de lui à en être presque malade.

Je repérai Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, assis à une table près du bar, non loin de celle qu'occupaient Alec Volturi et... Emmett Mc Carty, un homme brun à la peau mate et Jane Volturi.

Mc Carty, son maillot d'équipe moulant sublimement son torse puissant, était assis de telle sorte qu'il pouvait observer Rosalie tout à sa guise. Il discutait d'ailleurs en lui lançant de temps en temps des regards appuyés.

Elle, ne semblait pas y prêter attention et discutait aimablement avec Jasper alors qu'Alice... avait 3 verres vides alignés devant elle.

Je me précipitais vers eux, me laissant choir à coté de ma meilleure amie en lui arrachant son verre des mains.

« Eh ! S'insurgea-t-elle en essayant de me le reprendre.

_ Bonsoir... Bella. » Fis-je tentant ma main à Jasper après avoir esquissé un léger sourire.

Aussi blond que son frère était auburn, mais ayant les mêmes pommettes hautes et la même bouche sensuelle, les traits de son visage plus fins encore, il répondit à mon sourire, en me serrant brièvement la main.

« Enchanté. Jasper. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils, son accent étant définitivement différent de celui de son frère.

« Un problème ? Fit-il avec hésitation.

_ Elle doit se demander pourquoi tu n'as pas le même accent que moi. » Répondit une voix à côté de moi.

Je me tendis alors que le démon aux yeux verts s'asseyait à mes côtés en effleurant ma cuisse.

Alice profita de mon moment d'inattention pour me reprendre son verre à moitié plein.

« Cela fait 10 ans cette année que Jasper vit aux États-Unis.

_ Amour... Quand tu nous tiens... Fit Jasper avec un sourire contrit.

_ Plutôt, malédiction quand tu nous tiens, mais nous n'allons pas gâcher la soirée. Miss Swan... Un Sex on the beach ? »

Je lui lançai un regard étonné, mes yeux s'accrochant une nouvelle fois aux siens. Une lueur amusée les habitait alors qu'un rictus fripon étirait légèrement sa bouche rouge.

« Pourquoi pas... Prenez aussi des glaçons pour vous rafraîchir les idées et l'érection que vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir à force de regarder avec tant d'insistance mon décolleté.

_ Edward... On dirait que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un en dehors de notre père qui te tienne tête. S'amusa son frère.

_ Oh, non... Sa répartie n'est qu'apparente. Il y a encore deux minutes, elle tremblait contre moi. » Fit-il en se levant.

J'entendis Alice s'étouffer avec sa boisson à côté de moi et sentis le feu me monter furieusement aux joues alors que Rosalie et Jasper me regardaient avec surprise.

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il prenait ses fantasmes pour des réalités. Marmonnai-je en évitant leurs regards.

_ C'est le problème avec Edward ; il s'arrange toujours pour que ses fantasmes deviennent des réalités. Et je ne connais pas une femme qui a dérogé à cette règle. » Répliqua son frère.

Génial. En plus, son frère me confirmait qu'il était complètement addictif et irrésistible. Pourquoi les cieux semblaient-ils soudain s'être ligué contre moi ?

« Tu te plais à New-York ? Lui demanda Rosalie en buvant du bout des lèvres une gorgée de son Mojito.

_ Ça change d'Austin... Mais ça me rappelle plus mon Angleterre natale.

_ Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? » Lui demandai-je.

La même lueur amusée qui habitait quelques minutes plus tôt le regard du démon aux yeux verts traversa ses prunelles.

« Je rêve. »

Alice lui jeta un regard étonné alors qu'il esquissait un sourire dans sa direction. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres d'une main légèrement tremblante.

« J'espère que vous tenez bien à l'alcool. » Lui dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle poussa un son suraigu, se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

Je dus faire un geste dans sa direction pour la dissuader de se lever et de partir précipitamment, l'avertissant silencieusement.

« Alice a des maux de gorge. » Répondis-je à sa place alors que Cullen revenait avec un cocktail aux couleurs chaudes qu'il posa devant moi avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés.

Sam arriva et colla la table qui était à nos côtés à la notre.

« Un magnum de votre meilleur Champagne. » Lui demanda Cullen.

Rosalie lui lança un regard interrogateur quand Emmett Mc Carty, un sourire fendant en deux son visage halé, s'assit à ses côtés, suivi de Jane et Alec Volturi et d'un homme aussi grand et large que lui, mais beaucoup plus mate, qui me lança un regard de braise. Ses yeux en amande noirs et sa large bouche me promettaient déjà un aller simple pour le Nirvana.

Le regardant s'asseoir, j'esquissais un léger sourire charmeur dans sa direction avant de me saisir de mon cocktail.

« Jake, assieds-toi à côté de moi, Jane va se mettre sur mes genoux. » Fit Mc Carty en attrapant la taille ultra fine de Jane Volturi, qui s'écroula plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur lui. « Elle me tombe toutes dans les bras. » Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Rosalie, figée sur sa chaise, fusilla du regard le démon aux yeux verts à mes côtés, qui lui, se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, après s'être encore plus rapproché de moi pour laisser de la place à Alec Volturi. Son bras touchait le mien, me diffusant sa chaleur qui à nouveau, me fit légèrement trembler et avaler une généreuse rasade de ma boisson.

Jane passa ses bras autour du cou de taureau du base-balleur, coulant le décolleté de sa robe dos nu vert émeraude sous son regard gourmand. Il l'embrassa distraitement dans le cou en glissa une main sur ses cuisses, s'adossant à son tour à son siège.

« J'espère que mon déplacement en vaut la peine, Cullen, et que la moitié des personnes qui ne rentrera pas ce soir à cause de moi n'aura pas été escroqué d'une bonne soirée par votre faute. Jane n'a pas été très claire dans ce qu'elle m'a raconté. »

Sam plaça l'énorme bouteille au milieu de notre table ainsi qu'une flûte de Champagne devant chacun d'entre nous avant de nous servir et de s'éclipser.

« J'ai appris que vous allez bientôt être la nouvelle égérie d'Armani. » Fit Cullen à mes côtés.

Emmett Mc Carty fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lancer un regard à Jane dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

« Quelles sont vos motivations ?

_ Vous voulez dire... A part passer sur toutes les télés du monde, faire flamber des milliards de petites culottes et un contrat à 16 millions de dollars ? Ironisa le sportif.

_ Oui... Que connaissez-vous de lui ? Demanda le démon aux verts sans se démonter.

_ C'est une marque de luxe, mondialement connue et l'une de mes préférées. De plus, je suis plus que flatté de succéder à Christiano Ronaldo. »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, cherchant où est-ce qu'il voulait bien en venir tandis que les yeux se Rose s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

« Il ne va pas avoir l'idée génialissime de lui demander ça... Marmonna Alice à côté de moi.

_ Je double votre contrat si vous acceptiez ma proposition.

_ Edward... » Siffla Rosalie, tendue comme un arc.

Mc Carty haussa les sourcils et lança un regard concupiscent à la poitrine de cette dernière, moulée dans du satin noir, avant de reporter son attention sur mon voisin.

« Mon amie, assise à vos côtés, est en train de monter une maison de haute couture mixte. Elle n'osera jamais vous le demander, mais elle serait plus qu'enchantée que vous acceptiez d'être son égérie masculine.

_ Edward ! J'ai à te parler. » Répliqua mon amie sur un ton froid et plein de venin en se levant d'un bond.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide, digne d'une reine, vers le bar, Cullen se leva nonchalamment à sa suite après s'être brièvement excuser.

Mc Carty la déshabilla du regard, ne faisant plus attention à la femme sur ses genoux.

« Quelqu'un peut m'en dire plus ? » Nous demanda-t-il, en nous regardant alternativement, Alice et moi.

Alice me lança un regard désemparé, comme pour me dire que c'était moi la chargée de com' et qu'elle était trop trouillarde pour se mouiller dans cette affaire mais que paradoxalement, elle me tuerait si je faisais capoter ce projet insensé.

Je devais le reconnaître, Cullen venait d'avoir une idée triplement grandiose : non seulement, en nous assurant une égérie aussi célèbre que Emmett Mc Carty, il attirait le feu des projecteurs sur nous, il motivait officiellement Tyler à se bouger et il allait sortir Rose de son perpétuel célibat – Jane la Blonde n'étant qu'un insignifiant petit détail à régler.

Je cherchais mes mots afin de le convaincre définitivement et de remporter une victoire supplémentaire sur le démon aux yeux verts, tous les regards braqués sur nous, quand ceux du sportif s'écarquillèrent soudain.

« Eh ! Mais... Je te connais ! » Me dit-il avec un large sourire. « Miss Strip-tease, ça alors ! Jake ! C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé un milliard de fois ! Je croyais que t'avais été bannie du club.

_ Quoi ?! M'écriai-je alors qu'il me faisait un clin d'œil appuyé, signe qu'il plaisantait.

_ Miss Strip-tease ? S'amusa Jasper.

_ Cette fille est capable de te faire une lape-dance du tonnerre de Dieu. Acquiesça Mc Carty.

_ C'est à cause de vous ! Répliquai-je en sentant mes joues prendre feu.

_ Je t'en prie ! Quand on a vu l'autre nu comme un ver, on peut se passer de vouvoiement.

_ Un ex de miss Swan ? » Fit la voix de Cullen en revenant.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Un ex ? Non. Je préfère les blondes – te vexes pas. » Répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un nouveau clin d'œil.

Rosalie revint quelques instants après, toujours aussi tendue, les mâchoires serrées, et s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, à l'opposé du sportif.

« Monsieur Mc Carty s'apprêtait à nous dire pourquoi il appelle Bella miss Strip-tease. Apprit Jasper à son frère.

_ Pas du tout ! M'écriai-je.

_ Miss Strip-tease ? S'amusa Cullen en me dévisageant.

_ Encore plus chaude que Britney Spears. Acquiesça Mc Carty.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait de si répréhensible ? Encore un défi ? Me demanda Cullen.

_ Un défi ? S'intéressa le voisin de Rosalie.

_ Elle m'a embrassé pas plus tard qu'en début d'après-midi dans un Starbucks à côté de Central Park pour une paire de chaussures.

_ Une paire de chaussures ? Hallucina son frère pendant que le sportif éclatait à nouveau de son rire tonitruant.

_ Des Jimmy Choo ! Crut bon de préciser Alice dans l'illusion de me défendre.

_ Alors pourquoi Miss Strip-tease ? Demanda Cullen comme si on ne parlait pas business quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Strip-tease intégral sur le bar principal dans l'autre salle il y a environ deux mois.

_ Ce n'était pas un intégral ! M'écrirai-je, proche de l'insolation.

_ Oh ! Pardon ! Elle a fini en shorty noir, fine dentelle, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Elle en a fait cramer des caleçons. »

Le regard de Cullen se fit à nouveau langoureux, prenant son temps de me déshabiller.

J'abandonnais.

Définitivement.

Si je ne pouvais pas être crédible, il était inutile que je gaspille ma salive en palabres inutiles.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de paris ? Demanda alors Alec Volturi, alors que je calculais mentalement la somme d'argent qu'il me faudrait pour migrer en Europe et changer de nom.

_ Aucune idée. Répondit Cullen.

_ C'est pour qu'on se change les idées, un truc de filles. » Répliqua Alice.

Je l'atomisais de mon regard en lui reprenant – lui arrachant – son verre des mains alors que tous les yeux masculins se posaient avidement sur elle.

« Un truc de filles ? » L'encouragea Jasper.

Elle le regarda en acquiesçant et en se troublant légèrement mais sans la moindre envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que pour une fois, j'aurais préféré qu'elle le fasse.

« Ça peut être n'importe quand, inclure n'importe qui.

_ Alice... Sifflai-je.

_ Du genre : quinzième défi : Bella, tu dois embrasser l'homme que tu trouves le plus séduisant autour de cette table. Tu as cinq minutes. »

Je me figeai alors que le regard de Cullen me brûlait la peau et finis par éclater de rire pour dissiper le malaise qui commençait étrangement à me gagner.

J'allais tuer Sam pour lui avoir servi quatre verres alors qu'elle ne tenait pas beaucoup à l'alcool, Cullen pour ses regards appuyés qui me donner envie de tester le confort du bar avec lui de façon sauvage et animale et Alice pour déballer ma vie privée.

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Fis-je avec un sourire forcé.

_ Trois minutes... » Chantonna Alice à mes côtés.

Je lui jetai un regard perplexe et elle m'en renvoya un angélique.

« Tu ne veux pas te séparer déjà de tes Jimmy Choo... » Fit-elle, étonnamment lucide.

Je cherchais dans ses yeux une trace de bluff et n'en vis aucune.

« Deux minutes... »

Je me tournais vers Rosalie, cherchant une aide inespérée, mais elle me regardait avec limite une auréole au dessus de ses cheveux blonds, ne voulant pas se mouiller.

« On ne pourrait pas revenir à notre affaire ? Fis-je en désespoir de cause.

_ On parlera business Lundi. On attend. » Répondit Mc Carty, avide.

Je croisais le regard amusé de Jasper, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine, celui de Jane Volturi, imperturbable avec ses bras blancs passés autour du cou de Mc Carty, celui de l'homme qu'il avait appelé Jake, brûlant de convoitise, celui de Alec, indéfinissable et enfin, celui de Cullen, provoquant.

« Une minute... »

Je regardais une nouvelle fois le dénommé Jake.

Cullen ne me faciliterait pas la tache et prendrait tout son temps pour me laisser passer. Mais je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais définitivement pas...

« Trente secondes... »

Sans plus réfléchir, je me tournai vers Cullen et attrapai violemment sa nuque, écrasant ma bouche sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps, trop proche du mien, m'incendia, mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux au dessus de sa nuque, réclamant plus d'intimité.

J'oubliais tout : les regards posés sur nous, le bar, la réunion à l'atelier, l'aversion mêlée de désir qu'il m'inspirait. J'entrouvris mes lèvres, effleurant à peine les siennes de ma langue afin de le faire réagir, quand tout à coup, sa main droite glissa sur ma robe jusqu'à ma hanche. J'accentuais la pression de mes doigts sur sa nuque, ses dents mordillant gentiment le bout de ma langue, me rendant folle de frustration. J'allais protester quand un rire fort me sortit subitement de ma bulle de coton.

Cullen s'écarta, mes mains glissant de sa nuque à ses épaules pour retomber mollement le long de mon corps.

Tremblante, je cherchais une réaction dans son regard, mais un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres pleines et légèrement gonflées, ce qui me glaça d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais... Encore plus chaude que Britney Spears. » Disait Mc Carty.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je ne sentais même plus le regard des autres sur moi mis à part le sien.

Merde...

Ça faisait même pas 12 heures que je le connaissais, je l'avais embrassé deux fois pour un pari stupide et je n'osais penser à l'éventualité de le faire un jour de mon plein gré.

Ça faisait même pas 12 heures que je le connaissais, et malgré nos mots, je sentais une sorte d'alchimie se créer entre nous.

Ça faisait même pas 12 heures que je le connaissais et je pensais tout à coup à la réaction de Bridget Jones face au pull à la tête de cerf de Mark Darcy et sur ce que ça avait débouché...

J'allais définitivement tuer Alice pour m'avoir fait regarder ce film une bonne dizaine de fois et parler de cette connerie d'étincelle...

* * *

_Et voilà... Quand j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir été perplexe... Je verrai bien si j'avais eu raison ou pas. _

_Merci d'avance pour reviews, et à jeudi prochain xoxo_

_G.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^_

_Eh oui, déjà Jeudi et déjà le retour de ma... chose ^^'  
_

_Que dire, à part qu'à partir de Lundi, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas de trojan dans ma boîte mail... Pleins de reviews, de favoris et d'alertes sont arrivés d'un coup, je me suis donc demandé ce qui se passait... Jusqu'à ce qu'une lectrice me dise que ma très chère bêta, qui me donne toujours de chers conseils avisés, me fasse de la pub sans me le dire ! Flatée, moi ? Euh, même limite gênée. Alors je la remercie officiellement ici, parce qu'en plus, elle n'a pas eu " l'honneur " de lire ce chapitre-là avant vous, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, mais je sais qu'elle est très occupée et moi aussi donc...  
_

_Je vous remercie infiniment à vous aussi - je n'ai pas compté mes reviews mais je sais que j'en ai eu pas mal et même beaucoup ! - merci, merci, merci !  
_

_Je passe maintenant aux choses fâcheuses... Noël approche à grands pas - même à pas de géant ! - je m'en vais donc Dimanche, et je ne reviens que le 29 pour enchaîner... 3 soirées. Alors sauf miracle, vous n'aurez pas de nouvelle lecture avant... La première semaine de Janvier. J'essaierai le plus rapidement possible.  
_

_Je vous souhaite d'ici là un très Joyeux Noël et une très bonne année 2013 ! Soyez gâtées ! xoxo  
_

_PS : Si pas déjà vu, courrez voir le Hobbit ;)  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5  
**

* * *

On était Lundi.

Et comme un célèbre chat orange, je détestais officiellement ce jour.

Je jetai un nouveau regard désespéré au double DVD – édition prestige, s'il vous plaît ! – et reportai mon attention sur le sourire ultra bright de ma meilleure amie.

« Ne me remercie pas, ce n'est qu'une petite babiole. Un truc comme ça qui te fera penser à moi quand tu le verras. »

Un truc que j'allais glisser dès ce soir dans le dernier tiroir de la commode de ma chambre et l'oublier aussitôt.

« Alice... Commençai-je aussi calmement que je le pus, mais elle pointa un index de menace dans ma direction qui me fit me ratatiner dans mon siège.

_ La situation l'exige, Bella ! M'avertit-elle.

_ Mais Alice ! Bridget Jones...

_ Bridget Jones est une héroïne des temps modernes – comme toi -, qui enchaîne les bourdes – comme toi -, ...

_ Et qui cherche l'amour avec un grand A. Pas comme moi ! » La coupai-je.

Elle repointa son index de menace sur moi et m'indiqua en plus la petite horloge posée sur mon bureau que m'avait rapportée Mike d'un de ses voyages en Suisse.

« L'horloge tourne, ma vieille. Je sais que sous tes airs blasés se trouve une jeune femme en manque de véritable stabilité. Tu vas avoir 30 ans. Je sais que tu veux des enfants donc il va bien falloir que tu te mettes à la recherche d'un père potentiel et acceptable.

_ Les dons de sperme existent dans ce pays, Dieu merci, ou il reste toujours l'adoption. Regarde dans tous les magasines aux quels tu es abonnée, c'est très tendance. Et pour te rafraîchir la mémoire, je n'ai que 26 ans et tu es plus vieille que moi de 11 jours. »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré et je me retins de ne pas en faire autant.

M'offrir l'intégrale de Bridget Jones en édition prestige après le Vendredi et le week-end que je venais de passer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, même pour une farce de mauvais goût.

Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui.

D'ailleurs, je pensais _encore_ à lui.

Son regard hypnotique, sa bouche sensuelle, ses longs doigts fins, son corps emboîté au mien, son souffle s'écrasant sur mon visage… Son baiser.

Je l'avais embrassé deux fois, il ne m'en avait rendue qu'un et une fois encore depuis Vendredi soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette rencontre mais à un autre moment de ma vie, une autre situation.

Peut-être plus tard, quand je serai – comme le disait Alice – à la recherche d'un père potentiel et acceptable pour mes futurs enfants.

Je m'autorisais un moment de folie en m'imaginant enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, un énorme caillou autour de mon annulaire gauche, son regard tendre et amoureux, son sourire fier et incroyable.

Je me voyais dans cette putain de prairie qu'imaginait Bridget Jones en train de galoper vers son cher et tendre, référence nébuleuse – mais sympathique selon Alice – au personnage qu'avait interprété Colin Firth dans _Orgueil et Préjugés _et pour le quel il avait obtenu ce rôle **(1)**_._

« A quel moment du film penses-tu ? » Me demanda soudain Alice en me sauvant de mes rêveries sucrées et nauséeuses.

Je haussais des épaules en laissant tomber le coffret DVD dans mon sac et en ouvrant un dossier bleu posé sur mon bureau. Elle n'allait pas m'avoir comme ça.

« Je parie que c'est la scène finale du 2 ! Quand ils sont dans l'église ! J'ai été affreusement déçue quand j'ai vu la première fois que ce n'était pas leur mariage. Tu sais que j'ai pensé écrire à Helen Fielding ? C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! Et ces imbéciles de réalisateurs qui ont suivi le bouquin à la lettre ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ Tu en es où du tien ? » Lui demandai-je en espérant la faire dévier sur un sujet moins dangereux.

Un sourire extatique s'étala sur ses lèvres et son regard se fit tout à coup rêveur.

« Oh, Bella, c'est tout simplement merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Il y a un suspense que je ne lui connais pas. On dirait qu'il ne sait pas lui-même très bien comment ça va se finir au fil des pages.

_ J'ai entendu à la radio qu'il était officiellement best-seller. Répliquai-je.

_ Tous ses bouquins l'ont été et tous ses bouquins le seront. J'ai vu qu'Angela l'avait acheté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vite fait feuilleté et qu'elle le commencerait sans doute ce week-end. Comment peux-tu attendre _toute une semaine_ de lire un virtuose pareil ?! Non, définitivement, je ne la comprends pas.

_ Elle a peut-être une vie, tu sais. » La taquinai-je.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, scandalisée.

« Mais moi aussi, ma chère. Et je te donne officiellement rendez-vous Samedi à 14 heures chez toi pour le départ de notre olympiade du shopping. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on mange ensemble.

_ Si tu me laisses dormir, ça peut être envisageable.

_ Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux ?

_ J'ai quelques idées. » Souris-je.

Elle eut une légère moue dépitée.

« Ne dépenses pas tout. Me supplia-t-elle.

_ Alice ! Tous les premiers Samedis du mois tu t'arranges pour dévaliser les magasins que nous faisions.

_ Je n'achète que des choses vitales !

_ A la sixième ou à la septième paire de chaussures ?

_ Je n'ai jamais compris les femmes qui n'en avaient que quatre ou cinq. Le minimum vital doit se situer autour de dix ou douze.

_ Alice ! Tu as une paire de chaussures pour toutes les tenues de ton dressing. »

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. Fit-elle.

_ Dis plutôt : on est folles ou on ne l'est pas. »

Elle descendit de mon bureau sur le quel elle s'était à moitié assise, lissa les faux plis de sa jupe et me lança :

« En parlant de folle, il faut que je te raconte la conversation téléphonique que j'ai eue hier avec Rosalie. »

Je m'adossai à mon fauteuil, tout à coup plus intéressée par ce qu'elle avait à me dire que par mon ébauche de site web sur la quelle j'avais travaillé la veille.

« Va chercher la cafetière et raconte-moi ça. » Lui dis-je.

Elle me lança un regard désapprobateur.

« C'est pour la caféine ou le site ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Les deux.

_ Tu vas me conseiller un thé, et je te dirai que la théine est aussi nocive que la caféine. Pour ce qui est de mon ébauche, j'y ai bossé tout hier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à fignoler, ce que je ferai entre midi et deux parce que l'idée de faire mon compte rendu devant Cullen me coupe l'appétit et me rend malade.

_ Et Dimitri ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Mon estomac se contracta au souvenir de ma conversation téléphonique avec lui – rapide – de la soirée de la veille.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on sera compatibles. Répliquai-je en détournant le regard.

_ Depuis combien de temps as-tu besoin de compatibilité ? »

J'eus un sourire amer.

Peut-être depuis le Vendredi précédent.

« C'est encore lui ? » Me demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec un léger sourire de satisfaction.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

Pourquoi « encore » ? C'était lui, tout court.

« Encore un silence éloquent.

_ Encore le fruit de ton imagination. Répondis-je.

_ Il était sacrément beau, Vendredi.

_ Hmm…

_ Et votre baiser…

_ Alice ! C'était encore de ta faute ! Comment as-tu pu m'humilier comme ça alors que tu n'étais pas en pleine possession de tes facultés mentales ? »

Elle pinça les lèvres, signe que je l'avais vexée.

« De une, je n'ai fait que te demander ce que ton inconscient et sans doute même ta conscience hurlaient vouloir faire, et de deux, je me souviens à peu près de tout ce qui s'est passé, alors on peut dire que j'étais en pleines possessions de mes facultés mentales.

_ … J'en doute fort vu que tu m'as achetée ce week-end l'intégrale de Bridget Jones. Marmonnai-je.

_ La situation, Bella. La situation. »

Elle s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la cafetière et deux mugs qui portaient chacun notre prénom. Elle me donna le bleu et prit le jaune canari en remplissant nos tasses. Puis, elle se rassit sur mon bureau, souffla sur son café fumant et but une gorgée, pendant que je savourais l'odeur du nectar.

« Je pense qu'elle a été très chamboulée. » Finit-elle par dire.

Tu parles ! C'était la première fois qu'Emmett Mc Carty était aussi près d'elle. Et malgré les regards assassins qu'elle lui avait lancé, j'étais quasiment certaine qu'elle n'était pas indifférente.

« Elle doit penser à son entreprise en premier. Répliquai-je en buvant à mon tour.

_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la pub que ça nous ferait. Qu'on sortirait enfin de cette ombre et cet anonymat interminables. Mais tu la connais…

_ Oui. Elle se sent en danger donc elle se retranche dans ses défenses.

_ Mais elle ne pense pas qu'il va accepter.

_ Elle a quand même envisagé la possibilité de l'avoir pour égérie ?»

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

« Bella ! Cet homme est une star internationale ! C'est un peu comme si on avait Brad Pitt dans nos locaux, version sportif.

_ En beaucoup plus carré d'épaules. Souris-je.

_ Tu as vu la façon dont il la regardait ? Me demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à ma remarque.

_ Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

_ Pour elle, c'était de la provocation.

_ Je pense qu'elle est jalouse.

_ Jalouse de quoi ? S'étonna Alice.

_ De Jane la Blonde. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Cullen te bouffe complètement le cerveau.

_ Je ne plaisante pas ! M'insurgeai-je .

_ Moi non plus. Elle pense qu'il va refuser car elle est incapable de doubler son contrat, d'une part.

_ Et d'autre part ?

_ Parce qu'elle le croit suffisamment intelligent pour son propre bien de ne pas vouloir se frotter à ses talons aiguilles.

_ A mon avis, il aimerait bien se frotter à autre chose.

_ Bella !

_ Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie !

_ Il doit venir cet après-midi. »

Je lui lançai un regard étonné.

Moi qui avais prévu de m'enfermer toute la journée ou presque pour éviter le démon aux yeux verts, voilà qui changeait toute la donne.

« Vraiment ? M'intéressai-je.

_ Hmm… 15 heures précises. Et elle a sorti sa robe portefeuille bleu roi de Mc Cartney. Précisa ma meilleure amie.

_ Avec les Louboutin ?

_ Avec les Louboutin.

_ Seigneur Jésus. Elle ne sort cette robe que pour les très grandes occasions.

_ Et elle a sorti le wonderbra. »

Emmett Mc Carty était définitivement un homme mort sur le champ d'honneur, dévasté par la bombe Rosalie Hale.

« Il vient avec son avocat, un certain Jacob Black. Donc je pense qu'il envisage fortement la possibilité de bosser pour nous.

_ Tyler est au courant ? » Demandai-je, mine de rien.

Alice eut l'air horrifié.

« Grand Dieu, non ! On ne le tiendrait plus en place, sinon. Il est dans l'atelier depuis 7 h et demi, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, car cette nuit, il a senti son karma et sa créativité en osmose.

_ Tu devrais aller faire du yoga avec lui. »

Elle me lança un regard atterré en finissant son mug.

« Il fait un voyage tous les ans en Inde, je suis sûre que ça te ressourcerait. Insistai-je en souriant.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être créative.

_ Tu as continué à dessiner ? »

Une rougeur soudaine envahit ses joues et elle détourna le regard en haussant des épaules.

« Quelques petites choses.

_ Et tu as montré ton carnet à Rosalie ?

_ Oui. » Fit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. « Elle est d'ailleurs en train de l'étudier depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je te laisse. Je vais essayer de mettre mon karma au même niveau de méditation que celui de Tyler. Je te conseille quand même de garder ta porte fermée au cas où. Et je ne mangerai pas avec toi ce midi. Je voudrais finir mon chapitre 15 avant la réunion avec Mc Carty. »

Elle reprit la cafetière et son mug, et sortit dans un nuage de parfum, puis repassa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Et, Bella... Pense à ma récompense. » Fit-elle l'air de rien avant de refermer silencieusement la porte.

Jasper Cullen.

Il allait falloir que j'arrive à le contacter et que j'organise une entrevue et plus si affinité, genre dîner « champadelle » **(2)**.

E t il allait falloir que je la coache deux semaines avant si finalement le dîner devait se faire en tête à tête... Chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa feue relation avec Paul. Soit plus de deux ans.

Je passais le reste de la matinée à travailler sur mon dossier bleu, jonglant avec mon carnet d'adresse et mon ébauche de site web.

A 11 heures, Mike passa en coup de vent me faire son coucou habituel de début de semaine et me demanda les détails croustillants de notre soirée de Vendredi dont il avait entendu parler lors d'une conversation entre Alice et Angela.

Pourquoi cet homme devait-il être aussi friand des potins qu'une femme à la curiosité maladive ? Parfois, je me disais que s'il avait été hétéro, il aurait formé un très beau couple avec Alice.

Vers 1 heure, mon estomac cria famine.

Je m'autorisais enfin une pause après une demi heure de conversation avec une ancienne collègue de Seattle qui essayait de brancher sa responsable sur notre entreprise.

Je passais une main nerveuse sur ma nuque nouée, la tête penchée en arrière sur le dossier de mon fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

J'envisageais la possibilité de troquer mes talons contre mes ballerines histoire d'être bien à l'aise et de demander à Rose si finalement elle ne voulait pas déjeuner avec moi quand un simple coup retentit contre ma porte. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'autoriser la personne à entrer que la porte s'ouvrit sur le dernier être que je croyais voir franchir mon seuil. Ou peut-être au contraire était-il le premier ?

Edward Cullen, vêtu d'un costume noir et ajusté, sa cravate strictement serrée autour de son cou, s'avançant vers mon bureau, un sac en plastique blanc à la main et un maxi café latte de chez Starbucks dans l'autre, puis le pausa sans rien dire sur mon bureau avant de sortir pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un autre sac et un autre gobelet en carton. Il referma soigneusement la porte, prit la chaise qui trônait dans le coin droit de la pièce et vint se placer en face de moi en m'adressant un léger sourire.

Il enleva son blaser, remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche sur ses bras musculeux, desserra sa cravate noire et s'adossa à la chaise en se passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille et en soupirant profondément.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais restée figée sur mon fauteuil en cuir ultra confortable, mes yeux seuls suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec une avidité que je ne leur connaissais pas.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se contracta.

Il était là, à quelques ridicules centimètres de moi, et malheureusement, aussi canon que dans mon souvenir.

Je tentai d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire avec toute ma délicate verve de dégager mais n'y arrivai pas. Je restai bloquée dans ma contemplation. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses pommettes, même son front et son nez y passèrent. Ma vue semblait crier amen car le dieu qu'elle s'était choisi se trouvait enfin devant elle après deux interminables journées.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois sa bouche et croisai mes jambes de nervosité.

Je ne pouvais pas être en manque comme ça, c'était juste impossible.

Pas après deux rencontres.

Pas après deux catastrophes.

Mais bon sang ! Que faisait-il ici ?

Et qu'avait-il fait de moi ?

Ses yeux croisèrent enfin les miens et une ébauche de sourire éclaira son visage, presque amicale. Ou était-elle plutôt carnassière ?

" Bon week-end ? "

J'ouvris ma bouche d'hébètement. C'était à moi qu'il demandait ça ?

" Ne croyez pas que je m'intéresse à votre vie privée. C'est plutôt une formule de politesse pour introduire la conversation. " Précisa-t-il.

Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, il fit glisser vers moi un des sacs en plastique et le premier gobelet qu'il avait ramené.

" Toujours aussi arrogant. " Marmonnai-je sans faire un geste pour m'en saisir.

Son sourire se fit plus large alors que je remarquais des traces de fatigue manifestes sur son visage légèrement creusé.

" Allons, Miss Swan... Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas arrêté de penser à moi, vos yeux sont en train de me le hurler actuellement. "

Il se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur mon bureau et son menton sur ses mains liées. Il m'observa quelques instants avec cette lueur amusée qui habitait souvent son regard.

Je me redressai subrepticement, les muscles du dos tendus, attendant silencieusement la première attaque.

Dieu qu'il était beau. Même avec des cernes encore plus violets, il était toujours aussi beau.

" Que faîtes-vous là ? Sifflai-je.

_ Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis passé vous demander si vous aviez passé un bon week-end.

_ Vous avez dit que ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse pour introduire une conversation. "

Il se redressa et se saisit de son sac en plastique.

" D'accord. Je suis venu voir les dégâts causés par notre rencontre.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'aviez aucun effet sur moi. Sifflai-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Avant ou après m'avoir demandé de vous embrasser ? Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire. "

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai un regard assassin.

" L'alcool fait dire des choses insensées. Fis-je.

_ Le plus souvent la vérité. Rectifia-t-il.

_ Vous m'avez pourtant proposé de m'embrasser. Et vous semblez plutôt sobre.

_ J'ai eu un précepteur. Autant rendre hommage à mes parents et prouver qu'ils ne l'ont pas payé pour rien. "

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

" Un précepteur ? Vous ? Raillai-je.

_ Hmm... Précepteur, Eton et Oxford. Parcours classique. Mon frère a préféré Cambridge. " Répliqua-t-il en sortant des sushis d'une boîte.

Je le regardai pendant quelques minutes dans un silence pressant puis il me désigna la boîte en face de moi.

" C'est pour vous. Me précisa-t-il inutilement.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. N'oubliez pas le précepteur, Miss Swan.

_ Je n'oublie surtout pas vos manières. "

Il arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres de sa bouche rouge et sembla méditer ma réplique puis il haussa des épaules et enfourna le sushi.

" Mon père vous dirait que j'ai toujours été un rebelle.

_ Je rajouterai un parfait enfoiré.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez déjà fait mon portrait, Vendredi soir ?

_ Inutile.

_ Donc... De quelle manière avez-vous pensé à moi ? Dit-il pour revenir à sa conversation initiale.

_ Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça ? "

Il s'adossa à sa chaise, prit des baguettes dans son sac en plastique, puis une boîte et entreprit de manger son riz blanc avec une incroyable dextérité qui aurait fait grogner d'envie Alice.

" Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais curieux. " Dit-il.

Je soupirai lourdement en louchant sur la porte. Peut-être aurai-je le temps de la franchir avant qu'il ne me bloque le passage ? Mais ce serait perdre la face une nouvelle fois face à lui.

" J'ai pensé à vous et à toutes les pièces de mon appartement. Même à la cage d'escaliers et à l'ascenseur. Fis-je.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil intéressé.

_ Non. Mais c'est visiblement ce que vous avez envie d'entendre.

_ Pas forcément. Je n'aime pas la facilité... Vous ne mangez pas ? Rosalie m'a pourtant certifié que vous adorez la cuisine asiatique.

_ Parce que vous vous intéressez à mes goûts ?

_ Il faut toujours connaître sa proie quand on joue. Me dit-il en agitant un index en face de moi.

_ C'est une règle qui s'applique à la chasse. "

Il eut un bref sourire.

" Je vous souhaite alors bonne chance pour me connaître.

_ Je ne vous ai pas pris en chasse.

_ Vous préférez le genre troll des cavernes ? Tout dans les muscles, rien dans le cerveau ?

_ Il vaut mieux ça qu'un con à l'égo démesuré.

_ Aussi con que séduisant, ne l'oubliez pas. "

Il finit de manger son riz en silence.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me proposait plus ou moins un déjeuner. Cet homme était aussi horripilant que déconcertant. On pouvait dire qu'il avait des manières qui auraient pu certainement séduire.

Mais pas moi.

Pas ici.

Pas maintenant.

Il était trop dangereux.

En quatre jours, il avait réussi à mettre en branle l'équilibre de ma vie. Il arrivait de son pays, à un océan de moi, n'avait pas eu de réelle conversation avec moi, n'avait rien pour me séduire à part une simple attraction physique et pourtant... Pourtant, je repensais une fois de à Bridget Jones et Mark Darcy.

" J'espère que vous m'avez imaginé endurant. " Dit-il en m'arrachant à mes pensées. " Dans les pièces de votre appartement... J'aime particulièrement les portes. " Précisa-t-il.

Je ne répliquai pas et repoussai simplement le sac en plastique vers lui.

Il me lança un regard affligé, limite les yeux de cocker qu'affectionnait tant Alice pour obtenir quelque chose de quelqu'un.

" Vous ne me ferez pas cet affront ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix exagérément larmoyante.

_ Votre vue seule est un affront pour moi.

_ Erreur. Ma vue est un enchantement pour vous. Vous allez être encore plus obsédée par moi. Et c'est à ce moment-là que nous pourrons jouer.

_ Jouer ? Répétai-je.

_ Bien sûr. Et vous adorerez m'avoir en récompense... Monsieur Mc Carty est-il passé ? "

Je digérai ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il voulait... jouer avec moi ?

Il était... intéressé par moi ?

" Pardon ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Mc Carty...

_ Non. Je croyais que vous aviez parlé avec Rosalie.

_ Uniquement de vous. "

Malgré moi, je frissonnai, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer, au sourire en coin qu'il arbora.

" Je pense que vous avez visé un peu trop haut. " Répliquai-je, désireuse d'en venir sur le plan professionnel pour éviter les dérapages de mon inconscient.

Il haussa les sourcils.

" Vraiment ?

_ Un contrat à 32 millions de dollars ? Ironisai-je.

_ Vous voulez sortir de l'ombre ?

_ Cela va de soi.

_ Alors il faut mettre le paquet.

_ Je sais que les parents de Rose lui ont déjà fait un prêt assez conséquent cette année, et même en mettant son loft en hypothèque, elle ne pourra jamais payer une telle somme.

_ Parce que vous pensez qu'elle ne l'a pas déjà fait ?

_ Quoi donc ? Articulai-je en craignant le pire.

_ Mettre son loft en hypothèque. "

Je palis, soudain. Elle n'avait pas fait ça, si ?

" Comment croyez-vous pouvoir vous payer encore vos fameuses Jimmy Choo, Miss Swan ? Comment croyez-vous encore payer les traites de votre appartement ? Comment croyez-vous encore vous nourrir ? "

Je me ratatinai au fur et à mesure de ses questions, comme des coups de grâce apportés à ma conscience.

C'était un sujet qu'elle n'abordait jamais, s'occupant exclusivement de la finance, ou presque. Elle n'avait jamais sous-entendu une baisse de salaire ou un retard dans la paye, nous accordant même les bonus de fin d'année.

" Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle ait fait appel à moi ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit, Vendredi ? On me consulte quand ça va très mal. C'est un peu son cas sur le plan financier. Elle en est à la deuxième hypothèque de son loft, et même si je ne trouve pas sa situation vraiment désespérée, il va falloir trouver rapidement des solutions. Je lui avancerai le contrat de Mc Carty et lui trouverai une égérie féminine, puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire.

_ Ce n'est pas mon travail !

_ Les égéries ne sont-elles pas là pour favoriser la communication ? "

Je ne répondis pas alors qu'il me lançait un regard éloquent. Encore une victoire.

Il sortit un magasine féminin de son porte-document et le plaça devant moi.

Sur la couverture, une rousse aux yeux bleus, à peine maquillée, dans un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge sang, un sautoir en perles noires autour du cou, la moue légèrement aguicheuse, prenant la pause.

A nouveau, j'eus un rire sarcastique.

" Tanya Denali, rien que ça.

_ Vous n'avez pas trop le choix. "

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, repoussant le magasine.

" C'est un des mannequins les plus en vogue du marché. Tous les grands créateurs se l'arrachent. Elle est connue pour aimer le luxe, les paillettes et la lumière. Si vous voulez vous la faire, prenez-vous y autrement. " Assenai-je.

Il me lança un regard polaire et se renferma, serrant les mâchoires.

Il prit une serviette en papier, s'essuya rapidement la bouche, prit son gobelet qu'il n'avait pas touché et son sac en plastique blanc.

Je le regardai faire, heureuse de m'en débarrasser aussi facilement.

" Quand vous serez de retour dans notre monde, prévenez-moi. Vous avez besoin de solutions, je vous les apporte sur un plateau d'argent et vous crachez dessus. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses, Miss Swan. Même les mannequins. Trouvez les siennes. Et elle pausera pour vous. Quand à l'argent, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était mon domaine. Vous pourrez me trouver tous les défauts du monde, j'aurai toujours mon intelligence pour moi. Et dans ce monde, vous apprendrez très vite qu'il faut en avoir un tant soit peu si vous voulez survivre et surtout vous démarquer. "

Il sortit de mon bureau après avoir repris son blaser, en claquant la porte, me laissant seule en tête à tête avec le magasine.

Je regardai sa moue, son regard froid, la grâce qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes et de mauvaise foi, feuilletai rapidement le magasine à la recherche de ses autres photos afin de les regarder réellement.

Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit au sujet de Rosalie et me sentis coupable et idiote : quelle amie faisais-je ?

Avec amertume, je me rendis compte que Cullen avait une nouvelle fois raison et décidai d'aller voir Alice pour annuler notre virée shopping et programmer un dîner de crise imminente.

Pourvu que Mc Carty accepte de pauser pour nous...

* * *

__**(1) :** Vrai !**  
**

**(2) :** Expression empruntée au très grand Monsieur Roba, créateur de _Boule et Bill_ que je lis le soir à mon petit garçon. Mélange de Champagne et Chandelle.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_On s'arrête là pour le moment, je vous ai appris quelques petites choses en plus. Je sais que je vais avoir quelques critiques sur Bella, qui seront sans doute justifiées, mais je n'aime pas les personnages parfaits. J'aime les gens... " humains ". Qui font des conneries et se plantent. Bella vivait dans une bulle dorée et commence à prendre conscience de sa véritable situation. Et je vous préviens de suite qu'elle risque de tomber de haut.  
_

_Quant à sa relation avec Mister Cullen, elle risque d'être assez chaotique aussi. J'ai suggéré quelque chose, j'espère que certaines arriveront à lire entre les lignes ;)  
_

_Merci d'être arrivées jusque là, en espérant ne pas vous avoir déçues, encore un Joyeux Noël et une très bonne année. Puissiez-vous être très gâtées ! xoxo  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir à toutes._

_Ça fait une éternité, je sais... _

_Toutes les lectrices de cette fic n'ont peut-être pas lu le OS que j'ai dédié à Ptite Vampire où je disais que j'avais quelques soucis de santé en ce moment, mais rien de grave._

_Là, je vous livre un chapitre qui n'a pas été validé, donc je me jette à l'eau quand même étant donné que j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone cette après-midi et que je dois faire un déplacement d'urgence. Je ne sais pas trop quand je rentrerai alors pour ne pas repousser encore et encore cette publication, je vous la donne telle que je l'ai écrite, en premier jet si je peux dire, en espérant combler vos attentes pour la prochaine fois._

_Je m'excuse grandement auprès de vous de ne pas vous répondre je n'en ai vraiment pas le temps._

_En espérant avoir toujours une petite place dans votre mémoire... Place à la lecture ! Merci de me lire et j'espère, à très bientôt._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

A 15 heures tapantes, je me forçai à sortir de mon antre afin d'aller attendre Mc Carty auprès des ascenseurs avec Alice, Rosalie, Mike, Tyler et Cullen.

Tyler portait sa tenue fétiche des jours de création : un pantalon et un veston anthracite sur un t-shirt moulant noir, serrait et desserrait les doigts, discutant rapidement avec ma meilleure amie.

Mike était accoudé contre le bureau d'Angela et parlait avec cette dernière.

Rosalie se tenait droite, fière, superbe dans sa robe divinement bleue et dépassant Cullen d'une demie tête.

Ce dernier pianotait sur son téléphone, hors du monde.

M'arrachant à sa contemplation, et à la gêne que me causait sa vue depuis notre... déjeuner, je me glissai rapidement vers Alice et Tyler dont le parfum capiteux irrita ma gorge.

« ... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me bouscule autant dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas le cas quand j'étais le protégé de Marc. Tout le monde m'adorait. Tout le monde me laissait agir à ma guise. Pourquoi, au nom du ciel, avez-vous toujours le mot temps à la bouche ? »

Alice pinça les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne cillant pas, prenant sur elle-même.

« Peut-être parce que ça fait trois ans qu'on te paie à ne rien faire. » Siffla-t-elle en ayant visiblement oublier son zen et son karma.

Il eut un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme s'il balayait sa remarque d'un revers en secouant doucement la tête.

« L'inspiration ne se commande pas. J'ai déjà créé des petites merveilles avec Marc. Dont une robe sublime qui s'est vendue à plus de 5000 dollars. »

Robe pour la quelle Rosalie avait tant voulu l'avoir.

« La seule chose de bien de ta carrière. Carrière qui est au point mort depuis que tu as quitté l'atelier de Jacobs. Il va falloir à un moment donné ou un autre que tu te sortes les doigts du cul et que tu te bouges. Rosalie t'a fait un briefing de notre réunion de Vendredi. Réunion à la quelle tu n'as pas assistée ! Où étais-tu ?

_ Parce qu'il faut que je vous note tous mes faits et gestes ? Grinça-t-il.

_ Quand on te paie à déambuler à droite et à gauche, j'estime ça obligatoire, oui !

_ Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois rendre des comptes mais à Rosalie. Arrête de faire ta diva en mal d'inspiration, Alice. Cette maison sera la maison Hale, elle obtiendra ses lettres de noblesse grâce à _moi_ car tu n'as jamais été fichue d'être acceptée à l'école de stylisme de New-York. Tu n'as jamais travaillé avec Jacobs. Tu n'as jamais été applaudie à la fin d'un défilé. Personne ne t'a jamais regardé avec émerveillement et admiration. Moi, si. »

La main fine et blanche d'Alice s'abattit tout à coup sur sa joue alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et qu'elle s'éloignait à grands pas vers son bureau.

Les regards surpris de Rosalie, Mike, Angela et Cullen se tournèrent vers nous, attendant visiblement une explication.

Tyler se frottait doucement sa joue rougie, les mâchoires serrées.

« Rappelle-moi la dernière fois qu'on t'a regardé avec émerveillement, Tyler ? Rappelle-moi la dernière fois à la quelle tu as assisté au défilé en tant que créateur ou second du créateur ? »

Il tourna ses yeux noirs charbon vers moi et me regarda comme s'il observait quelque chose à travers une fenêtre, sa main frottant toujours sa joue.

« Il y a maintenant plus de trois ans... Et si tu sors de cette maison sans avoir créé une seule collection, si tu contribues à sa chute, il n'y a pas que nos carrières qui n'auront jamais décollé mais aussi bel et bien la tienne. Ça m'étonnerait que Jacobs te reprenne dans son staff après un échec aussi cuisant.

_ Va jouer ailleurs, Swanny. Tu parles à une grande personne pour la quelle tu ne signifies rien.

_ Où vois-tu une grande personne, ici ? Moi, je ne vois qu'un gamin capricieux qui possède beaucoup trop de jouets. » Sifflai-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent réellement sur moi et une moue dédaigneuse plia sa bouche.

« Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, Swan. Je sais que tu attends avec impatience le jour où je franchirai définitivement cette porte. Peut-être même as-tu acheté une bouteille de Champagne pour fêter ça avec ta copine. Mais retiens bien ceci : le jour où je partirai, vous ne serez absolument plus rien.

_ Au contraire. Le jour où tu partiras on arrivera peut-être à faire quelque chose.

_ Bella... Il est inutile d'avoir ce genre de conversation à la veille de la signature d'un éventuel contrat... Essaya de tempérer Mike.

_ Parce que tu crois que Mc Carty voudra signer pour une maison qui n'a encore jamais fait le moindre défilé ? Ricana Tyler.

_ Pourquoi pas ?... Je suis bien là, après tout.

_ Tu es là parce que je t'ai dit de venir. Si demain je te dis de partir, tu partiras, Mike.

_ Non. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil au photographe, surprise.

En trois ans, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais refuser quelque chose au créateur et vu l'expression encore plus dédaigneuse qu'arborait ce dernier, c'était aussi son cas.

« Alors tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu le dis.

_ L'amour n'a rien à voir là dedans. J'ai donné ma parole à Rosalie, je la tiendrai jusqu'au bout. Ton entêtement face à ces femmes est ridicule. La façon dont tu traites Alice est puérile. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle essaye de t'aider ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_ Alors finis cette putain de collection ! Jacobs ne t'avait pas choisi au hasard quand tu es sorti de l'école de stylisme. Il disait que tu avais de la magie dans les doigts. Que tu pourrais un jours lui succéder si tu t'en donner seulement la peine. Mais non ! Tu t'entêtes à faire des caprices de star ! Or ce n'est pas encore toi la star, Tyler. Ce n'est pas encore toi qui es sous la lumière des projecteurs. Ce ne sont pas tes propres créations que les grands de ce monde s'arrachent. Toi, tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un léger ding sur Mc Carty et... le super canon qui m'avait fait de l'œil au _Seven._

Je restai bouche bée devant sa prestance.

Il était définitivement plus grand que Cullen. Il dégageait une aura de mystère assez électrisante. Et ses yeux...

Son regard croisa le mien et un lent sourire étira ses lèvres charnues.

Je frissonnai en lui rendant.

L'avocat de Mc Carty à en juger par le porte-document qu'il tenait.

Et Cullen qui avait dit que je ne m'intéressais qu'aux hommes bourrés de muscles sans rien dans le cerveau. J'allais lui prouver exactement le contraire.

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, plaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard appuyé et me détournai par fausse modestie.

Mc Carty serrait la main de Cullen, toujours vêtu de son maillot. Il ne le quittait donc jamais ?

Son regard était ancré dans celui de Rosalie, figée un peu à l'écart, presque derrière le démon aux yeux verts, comme si elle avait souhaité qu'il la protège du sportif. Puis elle s'avança et lui tendit un bras raide qu'elle laissa retomber à peine leurs peaux s'étaient-elles touchées. Elle serra ensuite celle de Black avec un sourire épanoui.

Mc Carty ne sembla pas s'en formaliser vu son sourire mais son regard tout à coup froid en disait long.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Leur dit-elle en les précédant vers la salle de réunion comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Le sportif ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la suivit, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses.

J'en profitai pour me glisser vers son ami pendant que Cullen – de nouveau sur son portable -, Mike et Tyler passaient devant nous.

« Avocat ? Soufflai-je en suivant les autres.

_ J'en ai bien peur... Créatrice ? Me demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Oh non... Je n'entends rien à la magie d'une paire de ciseaux de à l'appel mystérieux de l'organza. Chargée de communication. Ris-je.

_ Dommage.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec une créatrice. »

Je le regardai, amusée.

Un homme qui aimait aller droit au but avec une pointe d'humour. J'aimais ça.

« Et vous n'avez jamais rêvé de sortir avec une chargée de com' ?

_ Trop quelconque. J'aime bien l'originalité.

_ Une chargée de com' d'une des plus grandes maisons de haute couture de demain ? Hasardai-je.

_ C'est déjà mieux. Sourit-il.

_ Demain soir ?

_ Au _Seven _?

_ Non... Choisissons quelque chose de plus... intime.

_ Je peux avoir une table au_ Firenze._ »

Je lui jetai un regard, surprise, en arrivant devant la salle de réunion.

« Le restaurant d'Alec Volturi ?

_ Il vous déplaît ?

_ Non mais... Parfait. Finis-je par répondre.

_ 20 h ?

_ 21 h, plutôt.

_ Vous m'offrez l'occasion de vous ramenez chez vous.

_ Cela dépendra de votre... performance.

_ Et qu'attendez-vous de ma... performance ?

_ A vous de trouver. » Répliquai-je avec un sourire mutin avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, mon regard se porta aussitôt sur Cullen qui était à présent en conversation avec Mc Carty, près des grandes fenêtres à l'écart de la grande table de réunion.

Rosalie semblait avoir une discussion animée avec Alice et Tyler, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Black passa derrière moi en me frôlant les reins et fit le tour de la table où le sportif avait déposé sa veste et sortit quelques documents de son attaché-case.

Je m'assis à mon tour à côté de Mike, qui avait l'air tout à coup maussade, en jouant nerveusement avec un gobelet en plastique.

« Je connais ce tic. » Lui dis-je.

Il releva sur moi un regard absent mais esquissa néanmoins un sourire.

« Et je connais ce sourire. Contra-t-il en pointant vaguement ma bouche.

_ Ah ? Fis-je, l'air de rien.

_ Oui... Le sourire qui dit que tu as encore ferré un poisson.

_ Pourquoi encore ?

_ Parce que c'est l'un de tes passe-temps favoris ?

_ Pas faux...

_ A en juger par la façon dont Mc Carty regarde Rosalie, ce n'est pas lui. Tu n'es pas du genre sado-maso pour t'accrocher à quelqu'un que tu ne risques pas d'avoir... Ni Cullen, cela va de soi. »

J'attrapai la cafetière et un gobelet en plastique en jetant un coup d'œil vers ma future proie qui me fit un léger clin d'œil avant de sortir son téléphone et de pianoter dessus.

Néanmoins, un frisson d'agacement me parcourut.

Cullen, encore.

Cullen, toujours.

Depuis quatre jours, j'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse ou ferai, il serait toujours là. Quelqu'un me le rappellerait toujours. Je ne pourrais jamais faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Mes yeux parcoururent la table avec une nonchalance feinte, passant sur mon futur éventuel nouveau passeport pour le Nirvana, sur Mc Carty qui reluquait toujours Rose qui était à présent penchée au dessus de quelques documents devant elle, debout, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, puis se posèrent sur lui.

Lui, dans son costume noir, ajusté, incroyablement sexy.

Il avait les joues glabres mais ne ressemblait en rien à un gamin, non. Sûrement pas.

Il représentait parfaitement le foutu pays d'où il venait, incarnant à la perfection la classe du dandy dans son costume Tom Ford, limite prêt à interpréter James Bond.

« Je reconnais qu'il est carrément canon. » Murmura Mike à mes côtés.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, ou comme s'il avait senti mon regard insistant sur lui, il releva lentement les yeux de son téléphone et m'observa avec une distance et une indifférence qui m'aiguillonnèrent légèrement le cœur, avant de se détourner lentement et de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Rosalie.

Je repensais à ce qu'il 'avait dit quelques heures plus tôt dans mon bureau, au cours de notre... déjeuner improvisé.

Rose avait plus d'ennuis qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Nous étions au bord du gouffre.

Un gouffre inévitable et inéluctable.

J'en avais déjà parlé avec Alice. Nous avions souvent survolé le sujet, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance, comme si ce n'était qu'une

Nous croyons tellement au projet insensé de notre amie que la réalité nous avait passade.échappé. Et la question qui tournait dans ma tête depuis qu'il était sorti de mon bureau était : comment ?

Je n'étais pas stupide.

Je savais que ce genre de projet nécessitait énormément d'argent, mais je ne m'étais jamais penché sur ce point pécuniaire.

Tout ça, c'était le domaine de Rose.

Rose qui souriait toujours.

Rose qui plaisantait toujours.

Rose qui ne laissait rien paraître.

Je l'observais un instant à la dérobée ; elle semblait sereine. On n'avait pas du tout l'impression qu'elle était en train de jouer l'avenir de son entreprise.

Je me rendis compte alors d'une chose : cette femme qui m'avait offert la chance de ma vie, que je côtoyais quotidiennement, qui m'avait vue en sous-vêtements, bourrée, à quatre pattes dans les toilettes, je ne la connaissais pratiquement pas.

Elle était là pour nous, et j'avais tout à coup la désagréable sensation de n'avoir jamais, ou presque pas, été là pour elle.

J'envisageai de me confier à Mike.

Mike et son calme olympien.

Mike qui savait tout affronter avec détachement.

« J'adorerais le photographier. Fit Mike, me sortant une nouvelle fois de mes pensées coupables et moroses.

_ Pardon ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Cullen. J'adorerais le photographier. Il a les mensurations parfaites pour être mannequin. Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi la finance plutôt que l'argent facile. Il pourrait gagner des millions avec sa belle gueule. »

Et faire fantasmer des milliards et des milliards de femmes, de 14 à 94 ans...

« Elle devrait lui proposer également un contrat. Tyler serait sans doute enfin au taqué avec ces deux canons comme égérie.

_ Tu parles sérieusement ? Fis-je en le regardant avec suspicion.

_ D'avoir Cullen comme mannequin ? Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Tu ne le vois pas défiler ?... Le col défait, la barbe de trois jours, les cheveux décoiffés, le regard langoureux comme s'il venait de prendre son pied... Moi, je le vois très, très bien...

_ Il m'a suggéré de prendre Denali pour égérie féminine. » Répliquai-je pour éloigner de ma conscience des images de Cullen défilant sur un podium, la chemise ouverte au col, la barbe de trois jours, pieds nus, le regard brillant et dilaté...

_Oh... mon... Dieu... Cerveau, écarte de mes hormones ces appels au sexe, ou je vais mourir carbonisée._

« Tanya ? Fit-il, surpris mais intéressé.

_ Qui d'autre ?

_ Irina commence à percer. Elle va poser pour Miu Miu à la saison prochaine.

_ Irina Denali ? La fille qui a porté la robe faite par Tyler au défilé de Jacobs ? Demandai-je, me rappelant vaguement une fille longiligne, aussi blonde que sa sœur était rousse, aussi effacée que sa sœur était provocante.

_ Elle-même.

_ Je croyais qu'elle avait juste défilé pour Jacobs. Un peu comme... pour le fun.

_ « Juste » défilé pour Jacobs... Tu as parfois des remarques incroyablement stupéfiantes, ma chère Isabella.

_ Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on ne l'a plus revue depuis.

_ Elle a voulu finir ses études. Ou ses parents l'ont poussée à le faire. Mais elle veut faire carrière. C'est une charmante jeune fille. Je la trouve un peu trop plate, mais charmante. Elle n'a pas du tout le même tempérament que Tanya.

_ Tu penses qu'elle serait plus encline à poser pour nous ? »

Mike m'observa en plissant légèrement ses yeux, comme pour me sonder.

« Que t'a suggéré Cullen ?

_ ... Il m'a montré un numéro de _Elle._ »

Il fit un léger sourire contrit.

« Le dernier shooting de Tanya est assez remarquable en effet. Je crois que ces photos font parties de ses plus belles.

_ Mais il y a quelque chose que me dérange chez elle.

_ Autre le fait que ce soit Cullen qui t'aie suggéré l'idée ? Railla-t-il.

_ Sa froideur. Répliquai-je sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle est appréciée. C'est une beauté froide. Voire même polaire.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'image que nous voulions montrer de cette maison.

_ Mais elle vous ferait une pub indéniable... Tu sais... Ce pour quoi tu te bats depuis des mois... »

J'allais répliquer vertement quand Rosalie réclama notre attention.

Je lançai à mon vis-à-vis un regard froid pour lui signifier que notre conversation n'était pas terminée quand la porte derrière nous se claqua sur Alice qui tenait son vieux carnet de dessin à la main, une expression déterminée sur le visage, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Mike. Perdue dans mes pensées et mes contemplations, je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'elle s'était éclipsée.

Tyler, assis un peu plus loin – signe qu'il boudait officiellement Mike – ne lui prêta aucune attention, le regard ostensiblement tourné vers Rosalie. Celle-ci fit une rapide présentation de chacun d'entre nous ainsi que de son projet, laissant un voile discret sur l'objet de la présence de Mc Carty dans nos locaux.

Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas apporter beaucoup d'intérêt à ses paroles mais plus à la façon dont son corps se mouvait quand elle s'exprimait.

Black, lui, l'écoutait presque avec religiosité, prenant même quelques notes rapides.

« Vous tentez donc de monter votre projet depuis environ trois ans ? Demanda-t-il en écrivant quelque chose d'autre.

_ En effet. Répliqua-t-elle, légèrement sur la défensive.

_ Quels sont alors vos points faibles ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Si vous essayez de monter votre projet depuis plus de trois et qu'il n'a toujours pas abouti, c'est qu'il y a forcément des lacunes. »

Oui, pensai-je. Des finances au point mort, une communication réduite à néant et un savant fou caricaturé en diva en guise de créateur. Et j'oubliais celle qui rongeait son frein au lieu d'aller au bout de ses rêves...

« C'est de ma faute. »

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Mike puis nous nous retournâmes vers l'origine de cette intervention.

Tyler était appuyé nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, les jambes étendues devant lui, les mains dans les poches, comme un lycéen assistant à un cours dont il n'en avait rien à faire.

Black l'encouragea à poursuivre en haussant un sourcil tandis que Rose semblait s'être pétrifiée.

« Ma muse est morte depuis bien longtemps, je ne suis plus satisfait de ce que je créé.

_ Et tu refuses l'aide des autres. Siffla Alice.

_ Parce qu'on m'a engagé pour que je créé seul une collection, pas que je la fasse en doublon.

_ Vous préférez donc mettre en péril cette entreprise ? » Lui demanda Black.

Mike retint son souffle à côté de moi et Alice ricana sous cape, satisfaite.

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter ! Et ce n'est pas encore une vraie entreprise. Une de celles qui est sous les feux des projecteurs et dont les magasines fashions attendent des mois pour avoir une interview. Se froissa le créateur.

_ Ce n'est pas une insulte, c'est une constatation.

_ On ne m'a jamais congédié.

_ Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Tu es capable de faire des choses extraordinaires. Répliqua Rosalie.

_ Tu es bien la seule à le penser ici, ma chérie.

_ Parce que tu crois que l'inspiration vient seule ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut parfois lui donner un petit coup de pouce ? » Lui demanda vivement Alice.

Tyler se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard hostile voire même méprisant.

« Le talent, c'est un don inné. On l'a ou on ne l'a pas. J'ai regardé tes croquis... Rose me les a montrés ce matin. Ne crois pas que je ne fais pas attention à ton travail. Mais ça ne me convient pas. Je les regarde comme je regarde mes propres dessins, et je ne vois que des esquisses ternes, sans saveur, sans intérêt, sans aucune âme. Il me faut un modèle, un... »

Il se tut tout à coup en regardant la robe que portait Rosalie comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il crispa légèrement la bouche et se dressa sans la quitter des yeux.

Une fois de plus, j'essayais de communiquer visuellement avec Mike mais celui-ci avait résolument ses yeux braqués sur le créateur. Ses yeux qui furent traversés tout à coup par un étrange éclat.

Tout le monde semblait perplexe, même Cullen dont les sourcils étaient à présent froncés.

« Lève-toi et mets-toi à côté de Rose, Mc Carty. » Ordonna Tyler.

Alice se tourna vers notre amie, les sourcils à son tour froncés, perplexe.

Le sportif ne sembla pas se formaliser du tutoiement et s'exécuta.

Malgré ses talons, Rose lui arrivait à peine à la joue.

« Détends-toi, Rose. Tu n'es pas devant un peloton d'exécution. » S'agaça le créateur qui était le seul à se permettre de lui parler sur ce ton.

Il se tourna alors vers Alice et lui murmura :

« Ton croquis numéro 7. »

Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rosalie et Mc Carty.

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sans un mot, elle fit glisser son carnet vers Tyler.

" Il faut refaire le drapé de la jupe... Marmonna Tyler en regardant attentivement le croquis.

_ Accentuer l'échancrure dans le dos..." Fit Alice sur le même ton.

Il la regarda d'un air pensif quelques secondes et reporta une fois de plus son attention sur le croquis.

" Rendre le décolleté plus flou, comme...

_ Une invite à la séduction. " Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, durant le quel ils semblèrent avoir une conversation silencieuse, puis un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Tyler qui sortit un crayon d'une de ses poches et tourna rapidement les pages du carnet.

Alice se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, pendant que nous observions la scène, toujours aussi perplexes.

Tyler esquissa rapidement quelque chose, Alice chuchotant à toute vitesse, lança de temps en temps des regards vers Rose et Mc Carty, toujours figés derrière la longue table de réunion.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ma meilleure amie et le créateur travailler ensemble. En plus de trois ans.

« Non. » Fit Alice quelques minutes plus tard toujours penchée sur le croquis. « Quelque chose de pus classique, de plus... »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots et croisa le regard de Cullen.

« De plus dandy. »

Tyler acquiesça en regardant à son tour Cullen et griffonna encore quelques minutes. Cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu s'affairer autant avec un crayon.

« Nous te voulons. Finit-il par dire à Mc Carty.

_ C'est indéniable. Acquiesça Alice.

_ Et toi aussi. Fit-il à Rose.

_ Moi ?

_ C'est indéniable aussi.

_ Vous êtes parfaits ensemble. On dirait... La déesse de l'amour et le dieu de la beauté. Un couple mythique.

_ Ils étaient frère et sœur. Siffla Rose.

_ Là n'est pas la question. S'agaça Tyler.

_ C'est pour le concept, Rose ! Tu n'as pas encore vu ce que nous venons de dessiner. C'est juste incroyable !

_ Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que vous vous entendiez si bien, tout à coup. Répliqua Rosalie.

_ Nous sommes des adultes capables de mettre nos différends de côté quand la situation l'exige, ma chérie.

_ J'accepte. »

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Mc Carty, dont un immense sourire fendait le visage.

« Emmett... Nous en avons à peine discuter... Commença son ami.

_ Inutile. Si elle pose avec moi, j'accepte. »

Rosalie lui lança un regard outré et se détacha de lui.

« C'est hors de question. » Siffla-t-elle.

Mike marmonna un juron à propos de de son caractère de cochon et soupira lourdement en secouant la tête.

Rosalie, quant à elle, s'était rassise et rassemblait les papiers qu'elle avait étalés.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Et pourquoi ? » Lui dis-je. « De plus en plus de créateurs posent pour leur propres campagnes. »

Cullen releva son regard sur moi et m'observa un instant avant de replonger sur son téléphone.

« Alors ce sera à Alice de poser. Répliqua Rosalie.

_ Ce n'est pas sa maison, c'est la tienne ! Nous travaillons tous pour toi. Tu as des idées que nous mettons en pratique, nous devons tous avoir ton aval pour exécuter quelque chose.

_ Je n'ai pas les moyens de doubler son contrat et tout son être me répugne.

_ Ne jamais critiquer avant d'avoir goûté. » Répliqua le sportif.

Elle lui lança un regard froid et s'abstint de lui répondre.

« On pourrait trouver un arrangement. » Insista-t-il.

J'hallucinais ! Il était en train d'échanger les rôles et de la convaincre de l'engager.

« Retournez donc à votre salle de sport, vos midinettes et vos shoots en boxer, vous me ferez des vacances.

_ Je vois que vous avez regardé mes essais. » Grinça-t-il.

Elle crispa ses mâchoires et lui lança un nouveau regard froid au quel il répondit par un sourire désarmant.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien gaulé pour vous ? »

Il retira rapidement son maillot, dévoilant son impressionnante musculature.

Mike émit un grognement appréciateur alors que Tyler le dévorait des yeux.

Rosalie se crispa, ses yeux errant furtivement sur ses pectoraux et son ventre avant de se détourner.

« Rosalie, je t'adore, mais si tu ne prends pas cet homme en égérie, je démissionne. » La menaça Tyler.

Elle eut un sourire cynique et rangea ses papiers dans une chemise noire.

« Tu ne peux pas. Tu es sous contrat... La réunion est terminée.

_ Mais nous n'avons encore discuté de rien ! M'alarmai-je en voyant un nouveau projet tomber à l'eau.

_ Votre idée n'était pas la bonne.

_ Alors, trouves-en ! M'agaçai-je.

_ Oh, mais j'en ai trouvé... L'une d'elles se trouvent dans l'enveloppe que tu as jetée et qui se trouvait sur ton bureau Vendredi dernier.

_ Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

_ Je ne l'y remets pas. Ça y était déjà... Merci Mr Black d'avoir fait ce déplacement inutile. »

Elle serra brièvement la main de l'avocat et contourna la table avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

Je lançai un regard courroucé à Cullen qui s'était contenté d'être spectateur.

« Et vous, vous ne faites rien ! Criai-je.

_ Vous atterrissez enfin, Miss Swan ? » Me répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

J'envoyais valser le gobelet en plastique que je n'avais pas rempli, excédée.

J'échangeai un regard avec Mike qui semblait aussi atterré que moi.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Me dit-il.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Il faut qu'on aille la raisonner. Me dit à son tour Alice.

_ Et pour lui dire quoi ? Tu la connais, elle est plus têtue qu'une mule et encore plus fière que Denali ! Pour une fois que vous arriviez à vous entendre, Tyler et toi, pour une fois que nous avions une lueur d'espoir, elle l'anéantit à cause de Jane la Blonde !

_ Qu'est-ce que Jane a à faire là-dedans ? Demanda le sportif.

_ On ne vous a pas sonné ! " Répondit vertement Alice.

Je soupirai en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux, cherchant à toute vitesse une solution.

Je regardai Mc Carty qui n'avait toujours pas remis son maillot.

Black, qui m'observait avec un air désolé.

Puis tout à coup, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Une idée complètement folle que j'avais suggéré à mon ancienne collègue de Seattle.

" Vous avez quelque chose de prévu dans une dizaine de jours ? " Demandai-je à Mc Carty.

Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Alice me rejoignit précipitamment.

" Qu'as-tu en tête ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Pendant combien de temps pouvez-vous vous supporter, Tyler et toi ?

_ Ne sois pas ridicule ! Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

_ Je suis très sérieuse. "

Elle me regarda à nouveau avec méfiance.

" Combien de temps ? Insistai-je.

_ Nous sommes deux aimants opposés... Il n'y a que pour le génie que nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre.

_ Vous allez réaliser ce que vous avez esquissé. Et il nous en faudra environ 8 autres.

_ Qu'as-tu en tête ? " Me pressa-t-elle à nouveau.

Mon regard voyagea une nouvelle fois vers Cullen qui suivait notre conversation à distance, les sourcils froncés.

" Je vais vous prouver que je ne suis pas ici par hasard. J'ai une semaine pour convaincre une des sœurs Denali à poser pour nous et on va avoir une soirée pour faire céder Rosalie... Ça tombe bien, je voulais faire un dîner de crise ce soir. "

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_D'un côté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant en vous dévoilant un peu mon intrigue, d'un autre, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est au même point... Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre vous plaira !_

_Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois d'être passé par là et vous dit à très bientôt - je l'espère de tout cœur -. Prenez soin de vous !_

_Bises._

_G._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à toutes._

_Oui, je reviens un peu plus tôt, voire beaucoup plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, mais ma très chère bêta m'a boostée, et j'avoue que le fait d'avoir eu moins de reviews que d'habitude, aussi. Étrange comme concept, mais c'est quand on me sonne la sonnette d'alarme que je me bouge, généralement._

_Ce chapitre a été bouclé assez rapidement, et malgré ça, j'en suis à peu près satisfaite, ce qui est rare dans mon travail. J'espère que ça vous séduira aussi. En souhaitant que la suite arrive aussi rapidement, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, merci de me lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bises. G._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7  
**

* * *

J'enlevai mes chaussures à coup de pieds et les jetai littéralement contre mon mini-bar, les nerfs toujours en pelote de la journée que je venais de passer.

Je laissai tomber mon sac sur mon canapé et me dirigeai droit vers ma salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche brûlante.

Rosalie allait me rendre folle. Ou chèvre. Ou peut-être même les deux !

Nous venions de passer plus de trois heures avec Alice à essayer de la faire changer d'avis au sujet de Mc Carty. Tous les arguments avaient été dits : de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé et qui n'avait échappé à personne à l'incroyable pub qu'il nous ferait en tant qu'égérie.

Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Au contraire, elle s'était montré encore plus agressive et renfrognée.

Jacob, qui m'avait laissé son numéro de téléphone juste avant de partir, m'avait envoyé quelques messages depuis : Mc Carty acceptait même un contrat identique à celui que lui proposait Armani et serait prêt à faire quelques extras à la seule et unique condition qu'elle pose avec lui.

Alice s'était mise à genoux pour la supplier en plein restaurant devant les regards ahuris des autres clients, lui demandant d'accepter et d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place si il la rebutait tant que ça. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne la comprenait pas. Que si un homme comme lui se déshabillait devant elle, elle le violerait sur place. Que Rosalie aurait dû se sentir flattée. Que Mc Carty n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des signaux aussi évidents que la Statue de la Liberté dans le paysage new-yorkais.

Mais Rosalie s'était montré aussi inflexible qu'une barre de fer et n'avait quasiment pas décroché les mâchoires durant la première partie de notre dîner.

Je soupirai de la même façon lourde qu'Alice en entrant dans ma douche après m'être déshabillée. J'allumais l'eau et tentai un instant de me détendre en pensant à l'idée folle qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

Je n'en avais pas parlé à Alice de peur de voir mon projet tomber une fois de plus à l'eau.

Kate, mon ancienne collègue de Seattle, m'avait parlé quelques jours auparavant d'un show-room ultra privé qu'organisait la femme du maire avec quelques unes de ses amies et des personnalités du coin. Un petit article devait paraître dans son magasine à ce sujet, surtout à cause de sa particularité : Mme Newton, la femme du maire de Seattle, accordait un grand intérêt à ce qu'elle appelait « les jeunes talents de demain ». Autrement dit, il n'était nulle question d'Yves Saint-Laurent ou de Prada à ce petit défilé mais de créateurs encore peu ou non connus de la grande scène. Comme nous...

Après notre réunion désastreuse, j'étais allée m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour l'appeler et lui demander s'il ne serait pas possible qu'elle nous arrange une petite entrée dans le programme. J'étais malheureusement tombée sur son répondeur et lui avais demandé de me rappeler urgemment, au bureau ou chez moi.

Je me lavai et me séchai rapidement, puis enfilai un peignoir.

Il allait être minuit mais j'étais incapable de trouver le sommeil.

J'allai donc au salon dans l'intention de me préparer un thé et de regarder s'il n'y avait pas un programme débile à la télé pour me changer les idées, alors que l'expression boudeuse et buttée de Rosalie persistait dans mon esprit.

Je remarquai alors que le bouton rouge de mon répondeur était allumé, signe que j'avais un message.

Je me précipitai dessus, le cœur battant, et appuyai sur la touche lecture.

« _Vous avez 1 nouveau message... Nouveau message... Reçu aujourd'hui à 20 h 03... Bella, c'est Kate. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue avant, c'est un peu la panique ici à cause du show-room privé. Quand tu dis situation désespérée et supplie à genoux en gémissant, ça veut dire que tu serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour moi ?... Comme m'avoir deux places VIP pour le prochain concert des Stones ou le numéro de ta future égérie... Non mais sérieux ? Mc Carty ?... Et elle a refusé ? Je te le dis direct : ta patronne est complètement folle ! Cet homme pourrait venir chez moi en clochard et ne pas se laver durant une semaine que je lui baiserais quand même les pieds !... Et tout le reste de sa personne... Pour ton entrée, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je peux t'assurer une chose : si vous n'avez pas Mc Carty, laisse tomber, c'est mort. Ces dames ont peut-être la cinquantaine bien sonnées mais si elles peuvent se rincer l'œil, je peux te garantir qu'elles n'hésiteront pas. On se tient au courant ! Bye ma puce._ »

Je laissai retentir le bip de la fin du message et appuyai sur le bouton stop.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas me précipitai sur mon bottin et chercher le numéro de tous les psys de la ville et leur spécialité. Il y en avait sans doute un qui était spécialiste du déni. Car j'étais certaine que ce qui dérangeait tant Rose était Jane la Blonde.

Alice en doutait mais moi, j'étais prête à en mettre ma main à couper.

Peut-être que Jacob, en tant qu'avocat, avait des contacts avec quelques ripoux ou mafieux qui seraient prêts à la faire disparaître discrètement contre une forte rémunération... que je n'avais pas, mais c'était un détail qu'il était inutile d'évoquer avant que la besogne ne soit faite.

Je soupirai une fois de plus en regardant vaguement les voitures passer en bas de chez moi, me passant une main distraite dans mes cheveux humides pour les démêler.

Rosalie était une chose. Mais il y en avait une autre autrement plus ardue : il nous fallait des tenues correctes à présenter.

Alice et Tyler s'étaient enfermés tout le reste de l'après-midi et étaient encore dans l'atelier à mon départ, soit 20 heures, alors que Rosalie était une fois de plus cloîtrée dans son bureau avec Cullen.

A la pensée de ce connard arrogant qui n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir une seule fois la bouche dans la salle de réunion, préférant rester sur son foutu portable, une bouffée de colère m'envahit irrémédiablement.

Monsieur se croyait le grand manitou des finances, croyait trouver des solutions à tous les problèmes et les maux de la Terre mais n'en foutait pas une quand on avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Même si de base, tout cela ne le concernait en rien et qu'il était là en tant que spectateur.

Rosalie avait été très claire sur le sujet : il était venu pour nous aider et ferait tout son possible pour que notre projet aboutisse.

Elle nous en avait encore parlé durant le dîner.

Fière de moi, je lui avais fait part de notre conversation avec Mike au sujet d'Irina Denali. Arguant le fait qu'elle nous coûterait moins cher et pointant du doigt l'idée trop ambitieuse de Cullen.

Elle avait semblé hallucinée de l'ambition de son ami mais Alice s'était déjà vu en train de confectionner une ligne de vêtements comparable à celle qu'elle avait porté dans le dernier numéro de _Elle_, celui-là même que le démon aux yeux verts m'avait si négligemment déposé sous les yeux.

J'avais défendu Irina comme un avocat devant un juré coriace, arguant sa jeunesse, sa fragilité, sortant des photos que j'avais déniché sur le Net. A force de persuasion, Rosalie s'était laissé tenter – un des rares points positifs qui avait résulté de notre dîner – Elle attendait son book d'ici la fin de la semaine et un contact avec son agence.

Tout ceci était faisable, c'était ce que je me répétai inlassablement depuis la fin de notre réunion.

Des crises, toutes les entreprises en traversaient.

Ce n'était pas comme si on n'avait pas d'ambition ni de motivation.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tyler avait, semblait-il, retrouvé un semblant de muse. Et ça, grâce à Alice.

Je passai une heure à regarder d'un œil vitreux une émission culinaire avant d'aller me coucher et étonnamment, m'endormir presque une fois ma tête ayant touché l'oreiller.

Les deux jours suivants, je les passai quasiment au téléphone, bataillant pour avoir un book correct d'Irina, m'engueulant presque avec la secrétaire qui se disait débordée et repoussait inlassablement l'échéance.

Rosalie était sur les nerfs, harcelée par Mc Carty.

Elle allait, ses talons claquant lourdement le sol, d'un bureau à un autre, de l'atelier à l'accueil, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle voulait, vérifiant plusieurs fois des détails qu'elle avait déjà réglés.

J'en avais vaguement discuté la veille avec Mike au cours de ma pause déjeuner, m'inquiétant de plus en plus sur son état, ne l'ayant jamais vu comme ça.

A ma grande surprise, il avait souri.

« Le torse de Mc Carty est une chose très perturbante. M'avait-il dit avec un sourire tordu.

_ Parle pour toi ! Répliquai-je en roulant des yeux, piquant une tomate cerise dans ma salade.

_ Je parle sérieusement ! La façon dont elle l'a regardé, même superficiellement...

_ Tout le monde a remarqué la façon dont elle l'avait regardé. Alice et Tyler en parlaient encore ce matin. Vous voyez tous les choses de façon sexuelle...

_ Pas toi ?

_ On ne parle pas de moi ! On parle de Rosalie ! La femme qui est limite... asexuée !

_ C'est dur ce que tu dis là.

_ Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle...

_ Je vois surtout que vous avez besoin toutes les deux de vous envoyer en l'air... Où en es-tu avec ton beau sauvage ? »

Notre conversation avait alors dévié sur notre dîner reporté avec Jacob.

J'envisageai sérieusement de le rappeler pour le reprogrammer très prochainement, n'étant pas sûre que mes nerfs allaient tenir encore longtemps.

J'avais besoin de me défouler tant la tension qui m'habitait était grande et palpable.

Et curieusement, Cullen avait disparu depuis lors.

Pas que je m'inquiétais outre mesure de sa soudaine disparition, mais son silence, après son discours grandiloquent du Vendredi précédent, me laissait perplexe.

Je n'osais pas en parler à Alice de peur de déranger sa muse et/ou son entente fragile avec Tyler pour qu'elle me parle d'une attirance absurde et de je ne sais quoi d'autre de mielleux.

Même Mike n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence.

Je sortis de mon bureau pour aller déjeuner au Starbuck après avoir fini un book d'Irina à présenter à Rosalie vu que la secrétaire de son agence était portée disparue, voulant réfléchir une énième fois à une façon de faire accepter Mc Carty comme égérie.

Je souhaitai un bon appétit à Angela après lui avoir confié le book et pris l'ascenseur, respirant déjà un air moins oppressé que dans les bureaux.

J'allais sortir sous un soleil timide, quand je vis Cullen descendre d'un taxi à quelques pas de moi.

Dans mon élan, je m'arrêtai, surprise, le cœur palpitant.

Son regard vert croisa instantanément le mien, et un léger rictus déforma sa bouche.

Il portait à nouveau un de ces costumes ajustés sur une chemise bleu nuit, presque noire. Une légère barbe naissante ombrait ses joues, le rendant encore plus sexy.

Je déglutis lorsque je le vis se diriger vers moi, ne pouvant faire aucun geste pour m'échapper.

Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, m'enivrant durant quelques secondes de son parfum.

Ses yeux, d'un vert lumineux, étaient vifs, mais des cernes les soulignaient toujours.

J'eus soudain envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué mais me ravisai.

Il planta ses mains dans ses poches, balayant négligemment d'un regard mon léger décolleté.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué. » Me dit-il en observant attentivement mon visage.

Je me décalai d'un pas, mal à l'aise de le voir m'analyser de la sorte.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Cullen. Cinglai-je.

_ Excusez-moi. J'oublie mes bonnes manières. Sourit-il.

_ Vous oubliez trop souvent ce que vous a appris votre précepteur. Et « excusez-moi » est aussi une incorrection. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser un impératif pour me demander quelque chose. Ou autrement, vous me l'ordonnez. »

Son sourire s'accentua devant mon ton cassant et son regard pétilla de malice.

Il m'observa une nouvelle fois, ses yeux descendant lentement de mon regard à ma bouche, puis à ma gorge et mon décolleté pour finir sur mon sac à main que je tenais d'une main crispée.

Les joues légèrement rouges, je lui lançai un regard torve.

« Vous allez déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Je peux me joindre à vous ?

_ Sûrement pas !

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Hmmm... Voyons voir... Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas envie et que je voudrais que vous évitiez de me couper l'appétit ?

_ La couleur de vos joues montre que vous êtes déjà en appétit. Me glissa-t-il comme s'il me parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

_ Vous prenez encore une fois vos fantasmes pour des réalités.

_ Oh... Miss Swan... Cette réplique est redondante et inutile, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

_ Pourquoi ne vous a-t-on pas vu ces derniers jours ? Lui demandai-je, désireuse de changer de sujet.

_ Parce que je vous ai manqué ?

_ Non. Parce que vous vous prenez pour Superman et que Superman ne laisse jamais des femmes en détresse.

_ J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

_ Réfléchir à quoi ?

_ Un tas de choses. Et surtout à la réunion avec Mc Carty... Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi ? »

Je lui lançai un regard sceptique, évaluant sa sincérité.

Il était la dernière personne avec la quelle j'avais envie de déjeuner, sa présence étant trop... entêtante. Mais il était un des amis les plus proches de Rosalie et, force m'était de le reconnaître, peut-être un de ceux qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis au sujet du sportif.

Je soupirai en me passant une main lasse sur ma nuque et repris ma marche sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

Je vis un nouveau sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres quand je passai à côté de lui, puis il pivota sur ses talons et me suivit.

Nous traversâmes Central Park en silence.

J'essayais de profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient timidement les nuages pour me forcer à penser à autre chose que son regard persistant sur ma nuque et en me sermonnant mentalement pour m'obliger à lui parler comme si je parlerais à un collègue de bureau, exposant mes idées, mettant momentanément de côté nos affrontements.

En arrivant au Starbuck, je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard et surpris le sien rivé sur mes fesses.

« Ne vous gênez pas ! Fis-je, agacée.

_ Oh, mais je ne me gêne pas ! Vous avez un très beau jean...

_ Un très beau jean ou de très belles fesses ? »

Il me fit un sourire désarmant qui fit trembler légèrement mon cœur et me devança pour m'ouvrir la porte.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous faire trop facilement plaisir. Répliqua-t-il en m'invitant à entrer.

_ Comme si vos compliments étaient gratuits. Marmonnai-je en entrant d'un pas raide.

_ Et comme si vous n'y preniez pas goût... »

Je me figeai tout à coup et me retournai vers lui, pratiquement collée à son corps, le regard plein de morgue, faisant fi des gens qui nous entouraient.

Ses yeux verts, toujours plein de malice, se plissèrent.

Je perdis momentanément mes mots devant la beauté brute de son visage.

Cet homme était vraiment insolemment beau. Il aurait pu être parfait... Parfait, s'il n'avait pas ce caractère de chien et cette arrogance de maître du monde.

Je pointai un doigt sur son torse, me rendant soudain compte de son col partiellement ouvert, qui laissait entrevoir sa peau satinée, me troublant encore plus. J'étouffai tout à coup.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ses yeux, puis malgré moi sa bouche.

Sa bouche que j'avais embrassée par deux fois. Et une fois, à cet endroit-même...

Il plaça une main sur ma taille et me fit pivoter pour me faire avancer jusqu'à la queue, me murmurant à l'oreille :

« Vous penserez à notre rencontre plus tard... »

Je me dégageai brusquement de son étreinte, le faisant doucement ricaner.

Le cœur lourd, j'essayai de regarder ce que proposaient les devantures, mais rien y faisait : je sentais toujours sa main sur ma hanche, son regard sur ma nuque, sa présence contre moi.

J'écartai violemment de mon esprit le souvenir de son corps emboîté au mien, de ses lèvres caressant ma bouche.

C'était stupide et inapproprié.

Quand ce fut mon tour de commander, je mis quelques secondes à reprendre surface et avisai le premier muffin que je vis aux noix de pécan et caramel, puis demandai un café latte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assis sur la même banquette que lors de notre rencontre, et ironie du sort, dans les mêmes dispositions.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres quand il s'assit en face de moi en posant son maxi café à ses côtés.

Machinalement, je me retournai pour lui attraper une dosette de sucre et la laissai tomber négligemment à côté de son gobelet.

« C'est très flatteur de ne pas oublier ce genre de détails. Me dit-il, son sourire amusé toujours scotché aux lèvres.

_ A croire que même si je n'ai pas eu de précepteur, j'ai quand même eu une bonne éducation.

_ Oh, mais je n'en doute pas... Sauf en ce qui concerne votre ton parfois trop railleur.

_ Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ? Je rêve !

_ Ça ne se fait pas chez une femme.

_ Mais chez un homme, oui... Bienvenue au pays des machos ! Raillai-je.

_ Vous voyez ?... Vous recommencez. Une bouche aussi délicieusement ourlée de ne devrait pas dire d'insanités ou avoir de ton railleur ou cassant. »

J'entrouvris la bouche, à court de répliques, soudain.

Une bouche aussi délicieusement ourlée ? Il pensait que j'avais une bouche délicieusement ourlée ?

Je le regardai sucrer son café et en boire quelques gorgées, le regard à nouveau lumineux.

Il s'adossa contre la banquette et me contempla quelques instants.

J'en profitai pour mordre dans mon muffin, retenant un gémissement de plaisir quand le caramel fondit doucement sur ma langue.

« Ce n'est pas très sain comme repas. Dit-il.

_ Est-ce que je vous demande combien de litres d'eau vous buvez par jour ou si vous faites votre sport quotidien ? Assenai-je.

_ Non, mais si c'était le cas, je vous dirais que je fais ce qu'il faut pour m'entretenir.

_ Selon les dictats de la société... Je n'ai pas trop de temps, alors je préfère manger quelque chose de sucré pour que ça me tienne un minimum à l'estomac. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai un rendez-vous au restaurant ce soir. » Mentis-je.

Il posa son gobelet et passa légèrement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il jouait avec mes nerfs. Comme s'il savait pertinemment que j'observai malgré moi ses moindres faits et gestes, et arqua un sourcil.

« Vraiment ?... Vous avez trouvé un troll des cavernes ? S'amusa-t-il, son regard planté dans le mien.

_ C'est toujours mieux que vos poufs aux talons de 12.

_ Avec de l'éducation.

_ Pardon ?

_ Des poufs aux talons de 12 avec de l'éducation. J'ai horreur des mauvaises manières, mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué. Mon côté... vieille Angleterre, sans doute.

_ Et vous appelez ça un rebelle... Marmonnai-je.

_ Encore un détail qui ne vous a pas échappé. S'amusa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Oh, mais je vois très bien le cliché : le cadet d'un homme d'affaires opulent anglais qui fait des frasques relatées dans les colonnes mondaines des journaux...

_ Pour votre information, les colonnes mondaines, c'était plus le style du XIXe siècle, et mon père n'est pas vraiment un homme d'affaires, il est médecin gratifié d'un titre de comte qui ne veut plus rien dire aujourd'hui. »

A nouveau, j'entrouvris la bouche hébétude.

Comte ? Son père était comte ? Donc Jasper allait hériter de son titre à sa mort ?

Il ne fallait pas que je dise à Alice que si ça se concrétisait entre elle et lui, elle allait devenir une lady sinon elle deviendrait hystérique.

« Vous êtes très douée pour avoir des informations sur les gens. Reprit-il.

_ Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

_ Je sais... Mais je sais aussi que toutes ces révélations resteront dans un coin de votre cerveau... Alors ? Ce troll des cavernes ?

_ Ce n'est pas un troll des cavernes, c'est un avocat !

_ Un avocat ? Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vraiment ! Un avocat bien sous tout rapport qui ne me prend pas de haut et qui me séduit en vrai gentleman. C'est une notion que vous devriez connaître, non ?

_ C'est surtout une notion que je n'associerais pas à l'expression vous _prendre_ que ce soit de haut ou non...

_ Vous êtes un... Un... M'offusquai-je, les joues rouges.

_ Un ? M'encouragea-t-il.

_ Un goujat !

_ C'est déjà mieux que le parfait enfoiré. Vous progressez Miss Swan, vous progressez... »

J'eus soudain envie de lui envoyer mon gobelet encore plein et fumant au visage.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de haine et de mépris alors qu'il dégustait toujours aussi tranquillement son café.

Je n'avais plus envie de lui parler de mes projets, ni même de lui demander de l'aide au sujet de Mc Carty. Je pouvais très bien tendre un traquenard à Rosalie avec l'aide de Jacob, j'étais certaine qu'il accepterait... et que mon amie m'arracherait les yeux de la tête ensuite.

« C'est l'avocat de Mc Carty ? » Me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je lui lançai un regard buté sans répondre en mangeant une nouvelle bouchée de mon muffin.

Il dut ne pas comprendre ma réaction car il précisa :

« Votre rendez-vous... C'est l'avocat de Mc Carty ?

_ En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Si nous voulions jouer, vous et moi, il va falloir que j'apprenne à connaître vos goûts en matière d'homme.

_ Premièrement, jamais au grand jamais je ne jouerai avec vous. Et deuxièmement, mon type d'homme est très simple : vous vous regardez dans un miroir, vous faites la liste de vos... « qualités » et vous prenez l'inverse.

_ Permettez-moi d'en douter vu la façon dont vous me regardez la plus part du temps...

_ C'est reparti pour un tour ! Soufflai-je.

_ ... Et la façon dont vous m'avez embrassé par deux fois. » Compléta-t-il.

J'eus un rire nerveux et secouai la tête en évitant son regard.

Voilà une chose pour la quelle j'étais prête à donner mon âme pour pouvoir l'oublier...

« Je lui souhaite en tout cas bonne chance.

_ Pour quoi ? Demandai-je machinalement en le regardant à nouveau.

_ Pour que vous le regardiez de la même façon que moi...

_ ... Et si nous parlions de la chose qui nous préoccupe ? Murmurai-je, tout à coup.

_ Vous voulez dire, la seconde chose ?

_ Non. Je veux dire, _la seule_ qui nous préoccupe vraiment.

_ Comme vous voudrez... »

Il se redressa légèrement et enleva son blaser qu'il posa négligemment à ses côtés.

Il enleva ses boutons de manchettes et mes yeux furent une fois de plus attirés par sa chevalière, son E et son C enlacés. Il releva ensuite ses manches sur ses bras d'une blancheur diaphane et s'adossa une nouvelle fois à la banquette.

Je m'arrachai à sa contemplation, me forçant à redevenir professionnelle.

Cet homme était un vulgaire collègue de bureau. Pas une exquise gravure de mode venue de son foutu pays humide pour me tourmenter.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu durant la réunion avec Mc Carty ? Attaquai-je hargneusement.

_ Parce que je n'avais rien à en dire.

_ Faux ! Ou alors, vous n'avez aucune parole ! Vous aviez dit que vous étiez là pour nous aider, et...

_ Sur le plan des finances, seulement. Me coupa-t-il.

_ Tout est une question de finance en fin de compte si on regarde bien les choses.

_ C'est vrai. Mais c'est de base votre entreprise, pas la mienne. Je ne suis là que pour vous apporter ma modeste contribution.

_ Modeste contribution ? Vous avez remis l'empire Volturi à flot ! Ricanai-je.

_ Décidément, Miss Swan... Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi, je trouve que vous vous êtes extrêmement bien renseignée.

_ Je ne m'intéresse pas à votre personne mais à votre travail ! En outre, je ne me suis pas renseignée, comme vous dites, on me l'a dit.

_ Oh... Et pourrais-je savoir ce qu'_on_ vous a dit d'autre ?

_ Rien. Contrairement à vous, votre cursus scolaire ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. »

Il porta à nouveau son gobelet à ses lèvres, ses yeux volant au dessus de ma tête pour regarder un instant à travers la devanture, comme s'il réfléchissait.

Mon cœur battait lourdement dans ma poitrine, mais j'étais étrangement satisfaite de la tournure de notre conversation.

Il avait beau être arrogant au possible, il n'en était pas moins un homme, fait de chair et de sang, avec ses points faibles, physiques ou mentaux.

Puis, il reposa son gobelet et planta son regard dans le mien. Son regard qui n'était plus autant lumineux.

« Je ne suis pas intervenu car je voulais voir comment vous vous débrouillez, chacune dans votre spécialité.

_ Et ? Fis-je, crânement.

_ Et, force m'est de constater que vous êtes assez pathétiques chacune dans votre domaine. »

J'eus le souffle coupé face à sa réponse. Et son ton froid et distant.

Comment osait-il nous critiquer de la sorte alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée réelle de notre parcours, et survivre encore même après trois ans de flou total.

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à prendre le taureau par les cornes ? En ce qui concerne Rosalie, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire « Méduse par les serpents sur sa tête » mais pour que vous compreniez l'expression, je préfère employer l'initiale.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Sifflai-je.

_ Vous vous targuez que cette entreprise est vôtre. Que vous la montiez toutes les trois. Êtes-vous seulement associées ? Vos noms apparaissent-ils autre part que sur la liste des employés ? Non.

_ Donc, dans ce cas, comment vouliez-vous que nous prenions Méduse par les serpents sur sa tête ? Ironisai-je.

_ N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi, Miss Swan. Vous allez droit dans un mur et vous ne vous en sortirez pas qu'avec de simples fractures et contusions. Non... Vous ne vous en sortirez pas du tout si vous continuez sur cette voie.

_ Alice et Tyler ont enfin réussi à accorder leurs violons.

_ Oh oui ! Une folle et un fou dans un atelier qui jouent du ciseaux... Railla-t-il à son tour.

_ Que vouliez-vous que nous fassions, alors ?

_ Parlez-lui ! Montrez-lui où vous en êtes réellement. Montrez-lui ce que normalement vous auriez dû accomplir en trois ans et ce que vous avez vraiment fait. Mettez-la au pied du mur ! Exigez ! Employez votre ton cassant ! Hurlez s'il le faut !

_ Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle nous écoutera comme ça ? Vous croyez vraiment que nous n'avons encore rien tenté depuis votre évaporation dans la nature ? »

Il serra les mâchoires et se pencha vers moi, ses yeux tout à coup glacials.

Malgré moi, je fus subjuguée par leur intensité.

Je me dis tout à coup que cet homme finirait par avoir ma peau, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et que je ne pouvais absolument pas le laisser faire ça.

Vibrante d'une rage contenue, je me penchai à mon tour, mettant mon visage au même niveau que le sien, montrant un courage que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir.

Sa bouche se plissa dans un pli amer.

J'eus l'envie incongrue de passer ma main brûlante sur sa joue mal rasée qui devait l'être tout autant.

Poser ma main sur sa peau, et enfoncer mes ongles dedans...

« Après votre... réunion avec Mc Carty, nous avons eu une petite conversation avec Rosalie. Je lui ai carrément dit qu'elle avait embauché des incompétents et qu'il fallait qu'elle revoie tout son staff si elle voulait vraiment aboutir à quelque chose.

_ Vous lui avez demandé de nous virer ? Fis-je, dégoûtée.

_ Je lui ai demandé de se rendre service à elle-même...

_ Elle nous a déjà fait des lettres de recommandation, ne vous en faites pas pour nous. » Répliquai-je en me redressant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'agir, qu'il m'agrippa la nuque, aussi rapide qu'un serpent.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que ma bouche s'asséchait.

Sa prise n'était pas ferme, je pouvais m'en dégager comme je le voulais mais l'expression de son visage et de son regard m'en dissuadèrent. J'étais hypnotisée, tout à coup.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche entrouverte et ma respiration se calqua sur la sienne, légèrement sifflante. Une chaleur malvenue m'envahit. J'eus envie de me repencher vers lui, de retenter l'expérience que j'avais à peine esquisser quelques jours auparavant, à cet endroit précis.

J'avais envie d'un homme qui me révulsait... Comme Rosalie.

« Soyez honnête envers vous-même... Quel ami ferais-je, si je n'avais pas tenté le coup ? » Murmura-t-il soudain.

Nos regards se soudèrent une nouvelle fois et pour la première fois que je le connaissais, une faille cisela son regard.

Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de notre proximité ou de son honneur vis-à-vis de mon amie. Ou si c'était un mélange des deux. Toujours était-il que l'homme fait de chair et de sang se dessinait devant moi.

" Vous n'avez aucune idée de tous les refus que j'ai pus essuyé durant ces trois dernières années... Soufflai-je.

_ Oh si... J'ai épluché tout votre travail.

_ Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

_ Que vous vous êtes débattue inutilement. "

Je me redressai avec un sourire amer. J'aurais dû me douter que ça n'allait pas le satisfaire.

Il me laissa faire et se redressa à son tour, son regard à nouveau distant.

" Quel est votre budget pour la pub ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Vous n'avez pas tout épluché ?

_ Si. Mais je veux vous l'entendre dire pour que vous vous rendez compte que le chiffre est assez ridicule.

_ Parce que vous trouvez que 3 millions de dollars en trois ans, ce n'est pas assez ?

_ Pour une entreprise qui se targue d'avoir de l'ambition ? Une entreprise qui n'est toujours pas connue sur la grande scène ? Ironisa-t-il à son tour.

_ J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord ! Nous n'avons pas encore la fortune colossale de Jimmy Choo ou Jacobs !

_ A vos débuts, me semble-t-il, vos porte-feuilles étaient assez illimités, c'est pour cela que vous avez eu la folie des grandeurs. Pourquoi alors, ne pas avoir utilisé cet argent à bon escient ?

_ Vous avez posé ces questions à Rosalie ? Contrai-je.

_ Bien sûr que je les lui ai posées ! " Ragea-t-il.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois, se jaugeant et se combattant.

Je commençai à comprendre d'où lui venaient ces cernes violets. Les mêmes qui devraient souligner mes propres yeux depuis pas mal d'années, maintenant.

Je me détournai, mes paupières brûlantes de larmes.

A chaque fois que je parlais avec cet homme, il me renvoyait une image défaitiste contre la quelle j'avais toujours lutté.

J'avais travaillé dur pour arriver jusque là. Mais à quoi bon, quand on voyait tous nos échecs ?

" J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Murmurai-je soudain, comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

_ A quoi ? " Fit-il sur un ton légèrement agressif.

Je crispai mes mâchoires pour ne pas répliquer vertement.

Je le savais expert dans son domaine, c'était ce que je me répétais inlassablement pour contourner mon aversion envers lui.

" Une ancienne collègue de Seattle m'a parlé d'un petit show-room privé qu'organiserait la femme du maire et quelques unes de ces amies.

_ Quel genre de show-room privé ? "

Je me retournai vers lui.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, il avait l'air intéressé par ce que je pouvais bien raconter.

Engloutissant ce qui me restait de muffin, je bus ensuite quelques gorgées de mon café à présent tiède.

" Apparemment, elle aime bien les jeunes créateurs. Elle se venterait même d'avoir poussé Jacobs sur le devant de la scène à ses débuts.

_ La femme du sénateur Newton ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Répliquai-je, surprise qu'il en ait entendu parler.

_ Continuez.

_ Kate, mon ancienne collègue, m'a dit qu'il y aurait une petite possibilité pour nous de présenter quelque chose...

_ Mais il y a un mais...

_ En effet... Il nous faut Mc Carty en égérie officielle. "

Un silence plana entre nous, chacun dans sa bulle avec son casse-tête personnel.

Je m'en voulais de lui exposer une idée que je n'avais même pas évoqué avec Alice et encore moins avec Rosalie.

Sans doute que tout à coup, lassée par nos affrontements, je baissais momentanément les bras pour enfin faire un pas en avant.

" J'ai une idée. "

Je lui lançai un regard surpris, reprenant contact avec la réalité.

Ses yeux étaient toujours dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément et qu'il s'était à son tour parlé à lui-même.

" Vous allez prétexter à Rosalie que vous avez besoin de prendre du recul, toutes les trois. Qu'il vous faut faire le point et prendre de la distance. Et quoi de mieux qu'un week-end à l'autre bout du pays pour se faire ?... Quand est-ce ?

_ Le week-end prochain.

_ Combien de tenues ?

_ Je dirais 8 minimum.

_ Hmmm... Pensez-vous que ce soit jouable ?

_ En 10 jours ? Quasi impossible.

_ Parfait. " Sourit-il.

Il me lança un nouveau long regard en plissant ses paupières, son léger sourire toujours aux lèvres. Puis, il sortit un mouchoir brodé et immaculé de la poche avant de son blaser et me le tendit.

Je le regardais, limite choquée.

" Votre rimmel... " Dit-il en tendant un peu plus son bras dans ma direction.

D'une main incertaine, je lui pris son mouchoir et m'essuyai la joue droite où une larme traîtresse avait coulé.

" Vous ne faites pas un métier facile. Vous avez beaucoup de pression... Et vous allez en avoir encore plus. Je me charge de l'atelier, car j'imagine que vous n'avez pas suffisamment de mannequins pour faire le déplacement. Je vais m'entretenir avec Mr Newton, votre photographe et voir où en sont les esquisses de vos chers créateurs. Je vous charge de vous occuper de Mc Carty avec votre rendez-vous de ce soir et i vous pouvez penser à une égérie féminine, ce serait bien.

_ J'ai contacté l'agence d'Irina Denali." Répliquai-je.

Un rictus déforma sa bouche, une nouvelle lueur de malice dans ses yeux verts.

" Pour me contrarier ? Me demanda-t-il, amusé.

_ Exactement.

_ Et vous avez abouti à quelque chose ?

_ La secrétaire se dit extrêmement débordée.

_ Je vous charge donc en plus de l'inciter à faire correctement son travail, débordement ou pas. Vous savez être cinglante avec moi, vous pouvez donc l'être avec n'importe qui. "

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et leva un sourcil surpris.

" Il est plus de 14 heures. M'apprit-il.

_ Mon Dieu ! M'écriai-je en regardant l'horloge murale au dessus de la caisse.

_ Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Edward. "

Je lui lançai un regard atterré.

" C'est du réchauffé... Fis-je.

_ ... Edward.

_ ... Cullen.

_ Ne jamais fraterniser avec l'ennemi, même quand la situation l'exige. Dis-je en me levant.

_ Vous souhaiterez bonne chance de ma part à ce cher Mr Black.

_ Pour que je le regarde comme je vous regarde prétendument ? M'amusai-je.

_ Ne feignez pas l'ignorance...

_ Je ne feins rien du tout. Je vous regarde... Et je ne vois qu'un con...

_ Séduisant.

_ Ce n'est qu'une bien piètre qualité devant tous vos défauts. "

Je pris mon sac et m'apprêtai à partir alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

" Nous nous reverrons. Ajouta-t-il.

_ Hélas... Soupirai-je. "

Il esquissa un demi sourire sans rien dire de plus.

Je sortis du Starbuck sans un regard en arrière, essayant d'empêcher ce foutu sourire de naître sur mes lèvres.

Que m'avait dit ma mère une fois ?

Un homme capable de te faire passer du rire aux larmes et des larmes au rire, c'est sûrement l'homme de ta vie.

* * *

_On s'arrête là...  
_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite. _

_Prochain chapitre, direction Seattle où tout ne risque pas d'être de tout repos._

_Jusqu'où durera l'espèce de trêve entre nos deux protagonistes, vous le saurez très prochainement._

_Merci encore de m'avoir lue, bisous !_

_G._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Eh oui, j'ai réussi à reprendre mon temps de publication initial, pour votre plus grand bonheur... et votre plus grande frustration._

_Ce chapitre-là ne devait être qu'un début de chapitre, mais j'avais besoin de l'avis de ma très chère bêta **Ptite Vampire** sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite et elle m'a dit en gros que j'étais une très vilaine fille d'arrêter le chapitre là... Et le petit diablotin sur mon épaule s'est malheureusement réveillé et m'a soufflé effectivement d'arrêter le chapitre là où je l'ai fait..._

_Pour vous rassurer, je vous dis juste que le prochain chapitre est bien entamé, donc je vous dis à Vendredi prochain !_

_Je voudrais adresser un message particulier à **Some** si tu passes encore par là : merci pour ta remarque. Je n'ai, comme ça peut sans doute se voir, pas fait d'études techniques, technologiques, commerciales ou autres, mais générales. Pour être plus précise, de littérature. J'avoue ne pas avoir fait de recherches pour cette fic parce que ce que je fais sur ce site, c'est plus de l'entraînement. J'ai un projet particulier qui me tient vraiment à cœur qui nécessite lui des recherches gigantesques que je fais par ci par là. Donc dans un premier temps je te remercie. Après je te dirais qu'il n'est nulle question de vendre un produit ici mais de se forger une réputation. Et je me suis dit : A leur place, comment aurais-tu fait ? Je pense que j'aurais fait comme ça. En tout cas, merci encore pour ton avis, tes remarques, et ta review. :)_

_**Avis aux spécialistes et aux puristes : Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour les éventuelles fautes de marketing ou autres et aussi des méchantes petites fautes d'orthographe que j'oublie par ci par là... Merci ! **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8  
**

* * *

« _D'accord, j'accepte. Mais à une seule condition..._ »

Le téléphone coincé entre mon épaule et mon oreille, je réprimai un sourire de victoire.

Je terminai le mail que j'étais en train d'envoyer à Kate, faisant durer le plaisir délectable de le torturer.

« _Bella ?_ Fit-il avec hésitation.

_ Je vous écoute, Jacob. Répliquai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

__Vous dînez avec moi ce soir._ »

Le téléphone tomba alors que j'étouffai un juron.

Je cliquai sur le bouton "envoyer" et repris précipitamment l'appareil.

« _Tout va bien ?_

_ Oui... Pardon... Ce soir ? Mais il est pratiquement 19 h ! Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon horloge de bureau.

_ _Raison de plus ! Vous ne pourrez pas annuler ou reporter, cette fois._

_ La dernière fois, j'avais un impératif.

__ Je sais, vous me l'avez dit._

_ Et je ne porte définitivement pas une tenue pour dîner au Firenze.

__ Je ne vous laisserai pas l'occasion de rentrer chez vous pour vous changer, vous serez capable de m'appeler pour me dire que votre chauffeur de taxi a crevé. A moins que..._

_ A moins que ? Répétai-je.

_ _Nous ne dînions chez vous._

_ Pas le temps de vous faire à manger. Et que faites-vous de la bienséance ?

_ _Je vous attends dans ce cas au pied de votre immeuble à 20 h. Et ne vous échappez pas si vous voulez que je convaincs Emmett de revenir sur sa décision._

_ Parfait... Mais un petit restaurant. Rien de... grandiloquent.

_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je sais parfaitement où je vais vous emmener. J'attends 20 h avec impatience... Et nous pourrons discuter de votre petit problème._

_ Petit problème ! Parlez pour vous ! » Marmonnai-je.

Il rit doucement puis je raccrochai.

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude et passai une main nerveuse sur mes traits tirés.

Au moment où j'avais cru enfin faire un pas en avant, une autre catastrophe s'annonçait.

Notre plan avec Cullen était pourtant parfait.

Il s'était occupé d'une main de maître de l'atelier et avait réussi à convaincre trois des mannequins que Tyler avait virés de revenir.

Alice avait été mise dans la confidence du projet de Seattle et je n'aurais su dire ce qui avait prédominé sur son visage : l'excitation ou l'anxiété.

Elle était venue me montrer la robe qu'ils avaient finie avec Tyler avec une fierté manifeste. Celle-là même qu'ils avaient imaginée en regardant Rosalie lors de la réunion avec Mc Carty.

La robe, d'un léger velours bleu nuit, était somptueuse. De l'immense fente qui arrivait à mi-cuisse sur le côté gauche, au décolleté drapé en passant par le dos dénudé et l'attache en croix sous les omoplates.

Alice m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis sur une collection dite « de séduction ». Entre glamour et sex appeal pour la femme, classe et sobriété pour l'homme.

Tyler avait pris Cullen pour modèle, sans grande surprise.

Je l'avais même vu dans l'après-midi faire un essayage, figé comme une statue, les bras écartés, pendant qu'Alice et Tyler virevoltaient autour de lui en parlant en même temps.

Le créateur était persuadé que la couleur qui lui allait le mieux était le gris. Ma meilleure amie optait pour le noir. Et j'avouais avoir aussi une tendance pour la seconde solution. Il suffisait de voir comment il portait les costumes de Tom Ford pour voir que ça sautait aux yeux.

En quatre jours et pratiquement trois nuits, deux tenues avaient été réalisé mais je savais que même si le résultat était probant, ce n'était toujours pas assez.

J'avais donné le feu vert à Alice pour mettre Tyler à son tour dans la confidence au sujet de Seattle et selon ma meilleure amie, depuis, il avait mis les bouchées doubles.

Mais la veille, alors que tout semblait s'être enfin mis en place, alors qu'on avançait doucement mais sûrement vers un premier point positif non négligeable, tous nos espoirs avaient été anéanti à néant.

Rosalie était venue nous annoncer avec un sourire satisfait à l'atelier durant la pose déjeuner, que Mc Carty abandonnait la partie.

Qu'à la suite d'une de leurs conversations, il avait décidé de retourner vers Armani et qu'il la laissait derrière lui, elle et ses rêves qui partaient en flambées.

Aveuglée par ce qu'elle considérait sans doute comme une victoire personnelle, elle n'avait fait ni attention au fait que nous mangions tous ensemble, Mike, Tyler, Alice, Cullen et moi, ni aux couturières qui s'affairaient comme des fourmis ouvrières derrière nous.

Elle nous avait lancé son regard supérieur et avait argué qu'un con de moins dans son entourage allait lui faire le plus grand bien.

Alice avait alors explosé devant la mine satisfaite de Cullen qui avait regardé l'échange avec le plus vif intérêt.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une inconsciente qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne et non au rêve que nous avions désormais en commun. Que des personnes avaient fait des efforts qu'elle balayait par simple fierté. Qu'elle n'était qu'une reine de glace avec une fausse ambition, égoïste et frigide.

Rosalie avait simplement répliqué que si elle n'était pas contente, la porte était grande ouverte et qu'elle pouvait la prendre quand bon lui semblerait puis était retournée tranquillement dans son bureau en claquant néanmoins la porte d'un geste sec.

Cullen avait félicité Alice pour son courage et m'avait regardé avec cette ironie qui me murmurait souvent que ce n'était pas moi qui aurais eu ce genre de réaction.

Depuis notre tête à tête au Starbuck, je m'étais efforcé de mettre nos différends de côté.

Je faisais comme si ses réflexions ne m'atteignaient pas.

Comme si je ne remarquais pas la façon dont il me déshabillait du regard parfois pour me provoquer.

J'avais attendu la fin de la journée et j'étais allée voir Rosalie, pour discuter avec elle, la tête froide.

Le ton n'était pas monté, ni d'une part, ni d'une autre.

Elle m'avait expliqué son point de vue sur le sportif, arguant surtout le fait qu'il faisait souvent la une des magasines people et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de pub. Qu'elle voulait être crédible aux yeux du monde et des médias.

Elle avait concédé du bout des lèvres qu'il avait effectivement un physique avenant mais que son intégrité en tant que personne entrait aussi en ligne de compte. Et qu'à l'évidence, il n'en avait pas.

Je m'étais faite une fois de plus l'avocat du Diable, arguant sa soudaine célébrité, la façon dont le monde en général le traitait comme s'il était un dieu vivant, les milliers de femmes qui bavaient devant lui et celles qui avaient dû appeler leur joujou sexuel préféré Emmettichou.

Ma tentative d'humour médiocre n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et j'étais sortie de son bureau la mine déconfite, pour croiser, une fois dans le couloir, le regard vert et pénétrant de Cullen, appuyé contre le mur, bras et jambes croisés avec un léger rictus.

Je lui avais fait comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur et il m'avait laissée me réfugier dans mon bureau sans un mot.

Depuis, Mike avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison et même Tyler s'y était risqué le matin même.

Sans résultat.

Mais malgré ce cataclysme, je ne perdais toujours pas espoir.

Je venais d'envoyer un mail enjoué à Kate en lui disant que la moitié du travail avait été fait et que nous projetions de présenter 8 tenues. Je lui avais même envoyé une photo de la robe sublime et du costume trois pièces masculin.

Je vérifiai que l'agence d'Irina Denali ne m'avait toujours pas envoyé de mail au sujet de son book et marmonnai devant ma boîte désespérément vide.

D'un geste rageur, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et allai à l'atelier.

Tyler était penché sur une planche de travail, des croquis accrochés un peu partout sur les murs avec différentes sortes de tissus et grommelait des paroles indistinctes en dessinant à gestes vifs et nerveux.

Alice et Cullen discutaient avec une couturière d'une pièce que visiblement, elle venait de finir.

Ma meilleure amie semblait satisfaite, en touchant du plat de la main le tissu d'un blaser noir.

« ... Vous êtes au courant qu'il vous manque des mannequins masculins ? Lui demandait Cullen en regardant également la veste de costume.

_ J'ai envie de faire dans l'originalité. Lui répondit-elle en louchant vers lui.

_ Je vous ai vue discuter avec le photographe durant la pose déjeuner. Avec ce qui semblait s'y méprendre, un book. »

Je m'approchai sans bruit, curieuse de suivre leur conversation.

Alice se tourna vers la couturière et la félicita sans répondre au démon aux yeux verts.

La connaissant par cœur, je savais ce que cela signifiait : elle cachait quelque chose.

« Mike me disait qu'il aurait été prêt à défiler s'il avait eu votre physique avantageux. Finit-elle par répliquer.

_ Est-ce une façon détournée de me demander de monter sur le podium ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si ce serait la première fois, apparemment. »

Je les regardais, comme sonnée d'hébétude.

Alice sous-entendrait-elle que Cullen avait été... mannequin ?

« C'était il y a pas mal d'années, maintenant. Répondit Cullen avec indifférence.

_ Vous sembliez plus... juvénile.

_ C'est ce qui a retenu l'attention de l'agence.

_ Vous avez fait du mannequinat ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi, et Cullen me regarda avec son air supérieur et son sourire cynique.

« Définitivement pas un troll des cavernes, j'en ai bien peur, Miss Swan. Me dit-il.

_ Et définitivement pas un gentleman non plus, j'en ai bien peur également.

_ Oh, Bella ! Il faut que tu vois ce que vient de terminer Jenny ! » Piailla ma meilleure amie.

J'adressai un signe de tête à la jeune couturière qui semblait rompue de fatigue et elle me sourit en retour.

Alice prit le blaser avec une précaution infinie et me le montra avec un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« Ne trouves-tu pas que ça lui irait à merveille ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant Cullen d'un signe de tête.

_ Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait qu'il l'essaie, pour voir. Répondis-je avec hésitation.

_ Tout ça pour me voir me déshabiller. »

Je lui jetai à mon tour un regard ironique.

« Ce n'est qu'un blaser. Inutile donc de montrer votre torse.

_ Vous avez peur de fantasmer toute la nuit.

_ Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait ?

_ Vraiment ? Dit-il à mi-voix, ses yeux pétillants.

_ Oui... Un torse sublime. Mate, musclé, sans aucun poil à l'horizon... Tout votre contraire en fait. »

Alice se gratta la gorge, comme pour signaler sa présence.

« Nous étions en train de parler de la carrière de mannequin d'Edward. M'apprit-elle inutilement.

_ J'ai entendu. Fis-je.

_ Une carrière est un bien grand mot.

_ Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ? Lui demanda Alice.

_ Que j'avais posé pour Burberry ? Quelle importance ?

_ Quelle importance ? Il me demande quelle importance ! Hallucina-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas la carrière que j'ai choisie, alors je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous gêne.

_ Nous manquons de mannequins masculins... Souligna Alice.

_ Inutile. Vous perdez votre temps.

_ C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé d'aider Rosalie ? Parce que vous connaissez le milieu ? » Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

Il me lança un nouveau regard pénétrant, revêtant son masque d'indifférence à la perfection.

« Non. J'ai décidé de l'aider car elle est avant tout une amie.

_ S'il vous plaît, Edward ! Le supplia Alice.

_ J'ai dit non. »

Et avant qu'elle ait pu insister d'avantage, il sortit d'un pas raide de l'atelier.

Alice le regarda, bouillante de frustration.

« Cet homme va me rendre folle ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Sur ce plan-là, on était deux.

« Il a refusé ? Demanda distraitement Tyler.

_ Comme si son départ n'était pas en soi une réponse assez éloquente !

_ Tu pensais vraiment le faire défiler ? » Demandai-je à mon tour, assez incrédule.

Elle me lança un regard froid et alla chercher un book noir sur le plan de travail de Tyler.

« Regarde par toi-même. » Me dit-elle en me le tendant.

Je parcourrai rapidement les pages, feignant l'indifférence, mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter sur la dernière.

Adossé à un mur blanc, il regardait par une grande fenêtre ouverte, le regard lointain et mélancolique, les cheveux en bataille, une légère barbe rousse ombrant ses joues. Il portait un jean bleu clair, et une chemise à gros carreaux bleu marine et blanc, ouverte largement sur ton torse légèrement duveteux, les pouces nonchalamment enfoncés dans les poches de devant.

Ses traits étaient moins anguleux et ses yeux n'étaient pas encore soulignés par ces cernes violets.

On aurait dit un être seul au monde, écorché vif, qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'être devant un objectif, qui était là par obligation. Un homme a qui on aurait arraché une part de lui-même.

« C'est ma préférée, aussi. » Dit Alice en se penchant sur moi.

Je refermai le book d'un geste sec et le lui tendis, encore submergée par cet étrange sentiment de solitude.

« On mange ensemble, ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle en le reprenant.

_ Je suis prise, désolée.

_ Ah bon ? »

Elle eut un sourire complice et plissa légèrement ses paupières avec une ébauche de sourire.

« L'avocat, hein ? Dit-elle.

_ On ne peut rien te cacher. Souris-je.

_ Quel avocat ? Demanda Tyler.

_ Celui de Mc Carty.

_ Le super canon indien ?

_ Lui-même. » Répliquai-je.

Il soupira en me lançant un regard d'envie par dessus son épaule.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi qui aies les bons plans ?

_ Mon naturel.

_ Et tes décolletés. Il t'emmène où ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je veux tous les détails demain à la première heure. Et le nombre d'orgasmes que tu vas avoir.

_ On est tellement en manque qu'on est prêt à se contenter de la vie amoureuse des autres ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire.

_ Sans vouloir te vexer, chérie, pour toi, on parle plutôt de vie sexuelle. Je suis déjà assez choqué que tu n'es rien tenté avec ce dieu vivant anglais...

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. » Râlai-je.

Il se tourna momentanément vers moi et me regarda presque avec pitié.

« Bella chérie... Même un eunuque tenterait de coucher avec lui. »

Je marmonnai pour toute réponse et après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, sortis à mon tour de l'atelier.

Dans le couloir, j'hésitai à aller voir Rose mais me ravisai. Je n'avais pas la tête à une énième confrontation qui n'aboutirait à rien.

Après m'être rapidement remaquillée et remis une touche de parfum, je récupérai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers les ascenseurs.

En voyant la silhouette bien trop familière près de ces derniers, je ralentis le pas, n'ayant aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui, même un ascenseur.

Dans un ding caractéristique, les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent et il pénétra à l'intérieur. Se tournant tout à coup face à moi, un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

« Vous descendez ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Je prendrai le prochain.

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule. Venez... A moins que vous n'ayez peur de moi... » Ajouta-t-il devant mon hésitation.

Résignée, j'inspirai profondément et pénétrai à mon tour dans l'ascenseur d'un pas raide.

Comment arrivait-il à ce point à mettre mes nerfs en pelote ?

Il s'écarta légèrement et appuya sur le 0.

« Je vois que vous avez parfait votre maquillage... Et ajouté une touche de parfum. Vous avez rendez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

_ Je n'ai plus le droit de vous faire un semblant de conversation ?

_ Pas quand vous ne voulez pas aborder certains sujets.

_ Comme ? »

Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil de biais et reportai mon attention sur les chiffres qui défilaient.

« Votre carrière avortée dans le mannequinat.

_ Une erreur de jeunesse. »

Je me tournai franchement vers lui, cette fois, agacée.

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si proche de moi et dus lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Son regard fatigué me toisa avec insolence. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées.

Je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient légèrement et que ma gorge se serrait.

J'eus envie de l'embrasser, soudain.

De resserrer mes poings sur sa chemise et de le forcer à se pencher sur moi.

D'effacer de ma bouche sa détestable arrogance.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours si fermé ? Sifflai-je d'une voix altérée.

_ Je vous croyais déductive. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec les mots, ce soir.

_ Non ? » Fit-il avec une nouvelle intensité.

Nos regards s'accrochaient et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

Malgré moi, mes yeux descendirent lentement vers sa bouche plissée.

« Vos yeux sont trop expressifs. Souffla-t-il.

_ Les vôtres ne le sont pas assez. »

Il leva alors lentement sa droite vers ma joue, qu'elle effleura d'un toucher aérien.

« Votre épiderme est trop réceptif... » Souffla-t-il encore.

Ma cage thoracique se compressait. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, ni l'empêcher de m'emmener vers le gouffre de la démence.

Ses doigts effleurèrent une nouvelle fois ma peau, mais cette fois, la pulpe de ses doigts laissa une trainée brûlante derrière elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, attentifs.

« Vous avez quelque chose de fascinant...

_ Vous avez quelque chose dé révulsant... » Contrai-je d'une voix étouffée.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ses doigts voyagèrent jusqu'aux miennes et les effleurèrent à leur tour.

Son corps combla le minuscule espace qui nous séparait, ses doigts toujours sur ma bouche. Il en dessina le contour, me laissant étourdie. Lentement, je fermai les yeux, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

« De quoi avez-vous envie ? » Murmura-t-il.

J'eus envie de rétorquer que la réponse était évidente, mais m'en abstenus, ne voulant pas lui accorder une victoire que mon corps rendait déjà trop facile.

« D'un baiser. Soufflai-je.

_ Langoureux ?

_ Sensuel.

_ Consensuel ?

_ Possessif. »

Ses doigts se figèrent momentanément sur ma lèvre inférieure et effleurèrent la zone sensible juste en dessous.

« Décrivez-le moi. »

Mon estomac se contracta et mon corps se rapprocha du sien un peu plus.

Il exhala légèrement, mais n'en continua pas moins de toucher du bout des doigts le bas de mon visage.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches et murmurai :

« Nos bouches se cherchent... Se taquinent... Se désirent... Nos nez se frôlent. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Nos mains sont refermées sur nos corps. Nos bustes se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Nos lèvres s'effleurent une nouvelle fois. Notre envie monte. Ma langue parcourt la lèvre inférieure, s'attarde aux coins. Mes mains remontent jusqu'à la nuque. Mon corps se presse un peu plus. Ma bouche taquine encore et la main se referme à la base de mon crâne. Un sourire triomphant apparaît sur mes lèvres impatientes. Nos bouches se taquinent encore. Puis, ma langue investit la bouche. Un râle sort de ma gorge. Notre baiser devient suave... »

Tout à coup, le ding de l'ascenseur nous indiqua l'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, submergée par les siens sombres et brillants.

Je me détachai de lui et observai son expression, indéchiffrable.

Une coulée de lave m'engloutit toute entière, le corps tremblant.

Je passai malgré moi ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches.

Mon geste lui échappa pas. Et il releva vers moi un regard brûlant d'un désir brut.

« Bella ? »

* * *

_Pas taper, pas taper !_

_Je vous préviens de suite, il va falloir faire monter la pression au maximum... Ce que j'essaie de faire :)_

_Donc pas de Seattle pour ce chapitre, ce sera pour le prochain, en espérant qu'Emmett arrête de bouder..._

_Bon week-end ! Bisous !_

_G._


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir !_

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai posté avant-hier et vous avez déjà la suite alors que j'avais dit à vendredi prochain..._

_Plusieurs raisons : je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir coupé de façon aussi... abrupte, même si j'aime bien frustrer les gens, il y a quand même des limites... Et puis, ce chapitre a été validé ce matin donc, pourquoi attendre ? Enfin, j'ai une semaine plus que chargée qui m'attend et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous poster quelque chose, donc je le fais aussi par "obligation". Après, il y a le problème de la suite... J'ai une idée, bien sûr, mais encore faut-il que je l'écrive ! Alors j'espère vraiment pouvoir vous poster quelque chose avant deux semaines, sinon, milles excuses par avance._

_Nous ne sommes toujours pas à Seattle dans ce chapitre - mais dans le prochain, promis, ce sera le cas ! - mais c'est des plus longs que j'ai écrits et on apprend quelques petites choses..._

_Désolée de ne pas vous répondre cette fois-ci mais j'ai des obligations familiales et mon fils n'attend pas..._

_Merci de me lire, très bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_

_Bises, G._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9  
**

* * *

Légèrement chancelante, je sortis de l'ascenseur et me raccrochai presque à Jacob qui me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Vous êtes souffrante ? » Me demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement mes traits.

Je sentis dans mon dos Cullen sortir à son tour de l'élévateur.

Je n'osai pas encore me tourner vers lui, le cœur battant toujours de façon frénétique dans ma poitrine.

Bon sang ! Que venais-je de faire ? Et surtout avec qui !

J'avais toujours aimé provoquer les hommes. J'étais même passée maîtresse en la matière il y avait un certain temps. Je savais que les hommes me trouvaient en règle générale jolie, mais là je n'avais pas à faire à un inconnu lambda mais à un homme qui voulait ma perte et qui était loin de me laisser indifférente !

Jacob passa un bras énergique autour de ma taille, prêt à me soutenir.

« Bonsoir, Cullen. » Dit-il poliment.

Sentant ses yeux posés avec insistance sur ma nuque, je refermai mes doigts sur le bras de l'avocat, essayant de me noyer dans son odeur fraîche et légèrement musquée.

« Bonsoir, Maître Black. Répondit-il lentement au bout d'un interminable moment de silence.

_ On peut y aller ? Je meurs de faim. Suppliai-je presque.

_ Oh, bien sûr ! C'est de l'autre côté du parc, on y sera rapidement. Cullen...

_ Maître... »

Toujours accrochée au bras de Black, je me laissai guider dans la foule de piétons new-yorkais, respirant à peine mieux.

Je sentais toujours sur ma peau des ondées électriques.

La pression de son corps était toujours ancrée dans le mien.

Je m'exhortai au calme, effrayée par la violence de mes sentiments et de mes ressentis.

Il m'avait à peine touchée, je ne devrais pas être dans un état pareil !

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé, aujourd'hui ? Me demanda l'avocat en m'aidant à traverser rapidement l'avenue.

_ Comme vous devez vous en douter, on a beaucoup de travail...

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre votre santé en danger !

_ Vous êtes... très paternel. Souris-je en entrant dans le parc.

_ J'ai gardé les enfants de mes voisins quand j'étais étudiant. Au début, je l'ai fait par obligation, à la fin, je le faisais gratuitement.

_ Un homme au grand cœur...

_ Mon père a essayé de m'élever au mieux.

_ Pendant que votre mère était affairée aux fourneaux. Plaisantai-je.

_ Pendant que ma mère reposait en paix. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu croire. »

Je me tus, tout à coup, lui jetant à peine un regard.

Bon sang, mais quelle gourde !

Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence et déboulâmes sur une avenue moins fréquentée, adjacente à Central Park.

Il poussa la porte d'un petit restaurant et interpela l'homme derrière le bar.

« Salut, Embry ! »

Ce dernier, qui devait avoir l'âge de Black et était presque aussi large que lui, en lâcha son torchon de saisissement.

« Jack ! Ça alors, ça fait un bail ! Dit-il en contournant le bar pour lui donner une accolade quasi fraternelle.

_ Quelques mois. S'excusa-t-il.

_ Et tu m'apportes une charmante demoiselle, en plus... Dit-il en me détaillant.

_ Pas touche ! C'est à moi.

_ Oh !... Mille excuses, Monsieur l'avocat. Comment vont les affaires ?

_ J'ai pas à me plaindre... Mon père ne regrette pas d'avoir mis la maison trois fois en hypothèque pour me payer mes études.

_ Il va bien ?

_ Ça peut aller. La rééducation se passe bien. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais dans l'ensemble, il se bat.

_ C'est quand même dingue qu'il ait accepté après toutes ces années...

_ Ça a fait 20 ans que ma mère est morte cette année. Je pense que c'est sa façon à lui de vouloir lui dire adieu et de se tourner vers l'avenir. »

Un silence s'installa durant le quel ils semblèrent se parler en silence, puis le dénommé Embry finit par sourire et regarder les tables libres.

« En semaine, c'est plutôt tranquille. Installez-vous où vous voulez, je vous apporte la carte tout de suite. »

Nous nous installâmes sous un grand tableau représentant un coucher de soleil orangé sur une mer pleine d'écume. Jacob me tira doucement ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir et s'installa à son tour après avoir pris mon manteau pour le déposer sur une patère avec le sien.

Il s'installa en face de moi et me regarda rêveusement, les yeux brillants.

Il était impressionnant dans son costume gris foncé, presque noir, dont les coutures semblaient prêtes à craquer à tout moment à cause de son imposante musculature. Sa cravate bleu d'encre était strictement serrée autour de son cou puissant. On aurait presque dit qu'il était à l'étroit dans ces vêtements.

« Je suis désolée pour votre mère. » Soufflai-je pour dissiper le silence qui nous entourait.

Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant puis il secoua la tête comme pour chasser des souvenirs douloureux et revenir à l'instant présent.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses couverts immaculés.

_ Maladie ?

_ Accident. Ça l'a tuée sur le coup et rendu mon père paraplégique.

_ Je suis désolée. Soufflai-je encore une fois, incapable de me représenter un tel drame dans ma propre famille.

_ C'est la vie. Je garde quand même des souvenirs très chaleureux. Répliqua-t-il en plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien.

_ Vous aviez quel âge ?

_ A peine 8 ans.

_ Vous n'étiez pas avec eux ?

_ J'étais chez Embry quand c'est arrivé.

_ D'où votre relation quasi fraternelle.

_ Oui. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Tout comme Emmett.

_ Mc Carty ? Fis-je, surprise.

_ Ça vous surprend ?... Nous venons de la même ville. Phoenix, dans l'Arizona.

_ Vraiment ? Gloussai-je, presque.

_ Un problème ?

_ Ma mère habite là-bas depuis quelques années. »

Il esquissa un sourire radieux.

« Faut croire que le hasard fait bien les choses... Parents divorcés, donc ?

_ Oui... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils ont formé un couple, un jour, ils n'étaient pas du tout fait pour vivre ensemble.

_ Un coup de foudre éphémère ? Tenta-t-il.

_ C'est l'histoire officielle, et je crois que je vais m'en tenir là. Souris-je.

_ C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

_ Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas en couple ? Fis-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Vous ne seriez pas là, si c'était le cas... Si ?

_ Tout dépendrait de l'envie et du désir de mon éventuelle moitié.

_ Le sexe a donc une grande importance pour vous. » Dit-il d'une voix chaude.

J'esquissai un sourire, le regardant bien en face.

« Pas pour vous ? Soufflai-je.

_ Si. Sourit-il à son tour, c'est même pour cette raison que ma dernière relation a échoué.

_ Pas assez... performante ?

_ Disons pas assez... disponible. Lauren est avocate en droits internationaux, elle travaillait beaucoup et était obsédée par ses affaires.

_ Combien de temps êtes-vous resté avec elle ?

_ Près de 7 ans.

_ Waouh ! Premier amour, donc ?

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en première année de fac. Elle était très belle, elle souriait beaucoup, elle était intelligente. J'ai cru avoir rencontré la femme de ma vie.

_ Et après les études, la vraie entrée dans le monde des adultes...

_ ... Et nos chemins se sont petit à petit séparés, inéluctablement. Et vous ?

_ Moi quoi ? Souris-je.

_ Votre premier amour. »

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux en passant une main distraite dans mes cheveux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce que fabriquait Embry avec ses cartes.

« Sujet délicat à ce que je vois. Remarqua-t-il.

_ Je n'en ai jamais eu.

_ Jamais ? Fut-il visiblement très surpris.

_ Non.

_ Même pas votre... première fois ? On dit qu'une fille n'accorde pas sa virginité à n'importe qui.

_ J'ai donné ma virginité à l'adjoint de mon père, qui est chef de la police d'une minuscule bourgade appelée Forks dans l'état de Washington. Il s'appelait James, il était blond, les yeux noirs, musclé, avec un aigle tatoué sur l'épaule droite. Il avait une Harley... Bref, il était très sexy.

_ Je ne suis pas blond et je n'ai aucun tatouage.

_ Mais vous avez une Harley ?

_ Je saurais en conduire une, ça compte ? »

Je souris, lui lançant un regard mystérieux.

« Vous seriez prêt à m'emmener faire un road trip ? Lui demandai-je de façon presque angélique.

_ Pourquoi pas... J'en ai fait un avec Emmett pour mes 20 ans.

_ Et que projetez-vous pour vos 30 ?

_ Me marier et avoir des enfants.

_ C'est tout à votre honneur. »

Embry arriva et nous présenta le menu en ouvrant la carte devant nos yeux.

« Je vous conseille le risotto. Il est délicieux.

_ Tu as enlevé le steak de bison ? » Lui demanda Black en regardant la carte, visiblement déçu.

Son ami éclata d'un rire joyeux et lui donna une légère claque derrière le crâne.

« Tu étais le seul avec Emmett à le commander. Je suis un commerçant et je ne cuisine que des plats raffinés que le client apprécie.

_ Le client appréciait beaucoup le steak de bison saignant.

_ Faites attention, Mademoiselle, vous avez devant vous un vrai carnivore. Prenez garde à ce qu'il ne vous mange pas toute crue.

_ C'est peut-être au contraire ce qu'elle attend. » Répondit l'avocat.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, craignant sans doute d'avoir parlé trop vite.

Je lui adressai un sourire et un regard équivoques.

« Alléluia ! Le Quileute est reparti en chasse ! Ria une nouvelle fois Embry.

_ Vous êtes Quileute ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

_ Oui. De par mon père. Et Navajo de par ma mère.

_ C'est une tribu qui a vécu par chez moi. Répliquai-je.

_ En effet. Mon père était d'Olympic. Il a rencontré ma mère au cours d'une manifestation et ils ont décidé de changer d'état au bout de quelques mois de relation, ma mère ayant eu une proposition de poste à Atlanta.

_ Et vous ? Demandai-je à Embry, visiblement aussi d'origine indienne.

_ Wahpetons. Tribu des Sioux. Nous sommes originaires du Dakota du Nord mais je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mes grands-parents ont quitté l'état.

_ Et si tu allais raconter ta vie à Quil ? Le questionna Black en lui lança un regard pénétrant.

_ Carnivore et possessif. Vous êtes tombée sur le gros lot.

_ Une étape à la fois en ce qui concerne le gros lot... »

Je crus voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de mon vis-à-vis alors que son ami partait dans un rire tonitruant.

« Essaye de la garder, celle-là... Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler avec elle. Vous avez choisi ?

_ Avec toi à côté ? J'ai à peine eu le temps de parcourir la carte. Marmonna Black.

_ Moi, je vais vous faire confiance et je vais prendre le risotto. Souris-je.

_ Et un risotto qui marche !

_ J'espère pas ! Je m'en voudrais de manger une bête encore vivante...

_ Puisque tu n'as plus de steak de bison... Commença Black en regardant rapidement la carte alors que son ami riait une nouvelle fois à nos côtés.

_ Ça y est ! Il est reparti avec son steak de bison !

_ C'est quand même de la très bonne viande !

_ Tu passeras à la maison, j'en ai. Et essaies de le faire avant 8 mois...

_ 7. Je vais suivre également ton conseil. Voir si tu peux te rattraper...

_ Et deux risottos pour la 11 ! Je vous emmène ça dès que c'est prêt.

_ Tu nous conseilles quel vin ?

_ Rouge ou blanc ? »

Black m'interrogea du regard.

« Blanc. Répliquai-je.

_ On en a un pas trop mal d'Australie. Un Chardonnay de l'état de Victoria.

_ Va donc pour ton Chardonnay australien. »

Il s'inclina devant moi et s'éclipsa.

Black me regarda à nouveau l'air songeur.

« Je trouve ça assez cliché... Finis-je par dire pour dissiper le silence.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Un Amérindien et une... blanche. Ça fait très roman à l'eau de rose dont ma mère raffole.

_ Et vous n'aimez pas les... romans à l'eau de rose ? S'amusa-t-il.

_ Grand dieu, non ! A vrai dire, je ne suis pas très lecture. Je perds facilement le cours des histoires.

_ Je n'en ai pas le temps mais j'ai une assez belle bibliothèque contenant quelques dizaines de romans que je n'ai jamais lus. Je me dis tout le temps de prendre du temps pour ce genre de choses mais... »

Il eut un sourire contrit.

Il était plaisant.

Aussi bien à regarder qu'à écouter.

Le genre d'homme que j'adorais prendre en chasse.

Mais il y avait cette arrogance qui lui manquait. Celle-là même, je devais m'avouer, qui m'attirait malgré moi chez Cullen.

« Vous préférez les salles de musculation. Enchaînai-je en essayant d'éloigner Cullen de mon esprit.

_ Le sport en général.

_ C'est ce qui vous a rapproché avec Mc Carty ? »

Il éclata de rire et desserra sa cravate. Il enleva son blaser, déboutonna sa chemise aux manches et les releva sur ses bras épais.

Le même cérémonial qu'avec Cullen. Mais il ne me captivait pas autant.

Je me fustigeai mentalement pour ne plus penser à lui.

J'étais là pour décompresser. Me laisser séduire et conduire au Nirvana. Pas passer ma soirée à penser à un con ! ... Aussi con que séduisant. C'est à dire venimeux pour moi...

« Non. Ce qui nous a rapproché avec Emmett est, dans un premier temps, ma rencontre douloureuse avec son crochet du droit.

_ Vous vous êtes battu avec lui ?!

_ Plus d'une fois ! Mais là... Le sujet était délicat. Nous avions 8 ans, c'était quelques mois après le décès de ma mère et nous avions craqué sur la même fille. Une nouvelle, qui arrivait tout droit de Washington. On aurait dit des papillons de nuit tournoyant autour d'un rayon de lumière. Nous étions littéralement hypnotisés.

_ Et qui a eu la belle ? M'amusai-je.

_ Lui. Marmonna-t-il. C'est toujours lui qui récolte la fille, mais ça, je l'ai su avec les années.

_ Vous n'êtes pourtant pas si mal...

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

_ C'en est un. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

La cloche de la porte indiqua que des clients venaient d'arriver.

Je vis Embry sortir des cuisines et Black froncer les sourcils sans quitter la porte des yeux.

Malgré moi, je me retournai et crus avoir pris une grande claque en croisant les yeux verts de Cullen, Jane Volturi accrochée à son bras, la mine boudeuse.

Une tension visible semblait nous avoir saisis, Black et moi.

Le démon aux yeux verts se dirigea droit sur nous, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, la bouche tordue en un étrange sourire.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je feignis l'indifférence et jetai un regard nonchalant à la blonde qui l'accompagnait, qui elle, avait ses yeux ambrés et froids rivés sur Black.

« Vous avez fait combien de restaurants pour nous trouver ? Demandai-je froidement sans y réfléchir.

_ Oh, juste 3. Jane ne se rappelait plus de l'adresse exacte. Répondit-il. Je vois que vous n'avez pas encore commencé...

_ N'espérez même pas vous joindre à nous !

_ Mais ce n'était pas mon intention... Je vous laisse à votre... chasse.

_ Et moi à votre... distraction.

_ Jane est une amie.

_ Vous avez beaucoup d'amies, je trouve.

_ Excusez-moi d'avoir une vie sociale. Ironisa-t-il.

_ Une vie sociale ? Fis-je sur le même ton. J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez du genre à convoiter la femme d'autrui.

_ Je ne suis pas la femme d'Emmett. Répliqua Jane Volturi sans lâcher Black du regard.

_ Oh, désolée... J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez du genre à convoiter _le joujou sexuel d'autrui_.

_ Et encore moins son joujou sexuel.

_ Jane aime beaucoup donner le change. » Fit Black d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Elle eut un sourire sans joie et referma sa main sur le bras de Cullen.

« Au moins, moi, je donne quelque chose. On y va ? Demanda-t-elle à Cullen.

_ De suite. Bon appétit. » Nous dit-il en s'éloignant.

Les yeux noirs de l'avocat les suivirent jusqu'au bar.

Ses mâchoires étaient toujours crispées, comme s'il était sur la défensive. Il finit par se retourner vers moi et me lança un sourire d'excuse.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. Fit-il.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour... ça.

_ Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire.

_ Ça ne me regarde pas. Et vous, encore moins.

_ Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi cet affichage public ? Insistai-je.

_ Vous venez de formuler la réponse dans votre propre question. Affichage _public._ Emmett en a marre qu'on le harcèle sur sa vie sentimentale. Il préfère jouer les inaccessibles.

_ Il enchaîne les filles depuis sa célébrité !

_ Ça fait des mois qu'il ne le fait plus. Un conseil que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas lui donner.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est évident, non ? S'agaça-t-il en me montrant Cullen et Jane Volturi d'un signe de tête.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air de vous porter dans son cœur...

_ Détrompez-vous. »

Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts puis sur sa nuque raide.

« Si j'avais su qu'elle viendrait... » Souffla-t-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le couple au bar.

Jane Volturi avait le même port de tête que Rosalie, digne et fière. Elle semblait néanmoins apprécier Embry car elle lui souriait presque et était plus détendue.

La main de Cullen était négligemment posée sur sa hanche, me faisant détourner mon regard pour croiser les yeux sombres de mon vis-à-vis.

Je l'observai attentivement.

Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une rage mal dissimulée. Ses poings énormes fermés, montraient sa nervosité manifeste.

« Elle vous plaît. Constatai-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Jane Volturi. Elle vous plaît.

_ Vous dîtes n'importe quoi.

_ La façon dont vous l'avez regardée est assez éloquente.

_ Alors vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la façon dont vous regardez Cullen la plupart du temps. » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je lui lançai un regard polaire, à mon tour sur la défensive.

« Un partout, balle au centre ? Marmonna-t-il.

_ Rosalie le prend pour un coureur de jupons qui n'a aucune intégrité. Et vous m'annoncez, comme une fleur, qu'il ne sort pas avec Jane Volturi ? C'est un détail qui vous comptiez me dévoiler quand ? Sifflai-je presque sans prêter attention à sa remarque.

_ Jamais.

_ Jamais ? Répétai-je, incrédule.

_ Jamais ! C'est mon ami. J'ai toute sa confiance. Si elle n'était pas entrée ici ce soir, je ne vous l'aurais jamais dit.

_ Avouez qu'elle vous plaît...

_ Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît ! » Ragea-t-il.

Il inspira et expira profondément, comme pour s'exhorter au calme, les mâchoires toujours serrées.

Il avisa la carafe d'eau plate posée contre le mur et s'en servit un verre qu'il avala d'un trait.

Il releva ensuite ses yeux vers moi.

Il n'était plus songeur. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Il avait l'air... dépité.

« Je comptais passer une bonne soirée avec vous, ce soir... Murmura-t-il.

_ Je pensais pouvoir vous sortir mon déshabillé en satin rouge, ce soir... »

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

« C'est, techniquement, toujours faisable. Fit-il.

_ Ça déprendra de ce que vous m'apprendrez.

_ Dure en affaires ?

_ Vous devriez en avoir l'habitude, vous qui plaidez quasi quotidiennement.

_ C'est vrai... Mais je n'avais pas prévu de faire de plaidoyer ce soir.

_ Improvisez. On a dû vous l'apprendre à la fac. »

Un silence s'installa, durant le quel il sembla réfléchir.

Embry arriva quelques minutes plus tard et posa une assiette devant chacun de nous, puis refit un aller-retour et nous apporta la bouteille de vin qu'il débouchonna devant nous et nous laissa à nouveau seuls, non sans avoir lancé un sourire en coin à Black.

Cullen et Jane Volturi étaient assis un peu plus loin.

Naturellement, il me faisait face mais semblait pour le moment en grande conversation avec elle, l'air grave, penché légèrement en avant, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'on l'écoute.

Avait-il l'intention de coucher avec elle, ce soir ?

« J'ai rencontré Jane il y a quelques mois, au restaurant de son frère. » Commença Black.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui et le fumet du risotto me rappela que j'avais à peine manger le midi. Prenant mes couverts, j'attaquai mon plat, attentive.

Jacob nous versa un verre de vin chacun et commença à son tour de manger, les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant sans doute à la façon de tout m'expliquer.

« Elle était... incroyable. Très sensuelle. Divine. Penchée au dessus du bar, elle savourait un verre de vin rouge. Elle avait... les cheveux rapidement attachés, un jean élimé et un débardeur noir avec un somptueux décolleté.

_ Jane Volturi en jean et débardeur ? » Fis-je, incrédule.

Il me décocha un sourire.

« Ça peut lui arriver... J'ai eu... comme un coup de foudre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Même pour Lauren.

_ Vous avez eu une histoire avec elle ?

_ Oui... Je l'ai ramenée chez moi le soir même. Et je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

_ Ça faisait combien de temps que vous étiez séparés ?

_ Presque 4 mois.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ?... Il poussa un gros soupir et enfourna une bouchée de riz. J'ai fait le con et je le regrette tous les jours depuis.

_ Pourquoi vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle au moins, elle donnait ?

_ ... Parce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi... Et que je n'étais pas prêt pour les grands mots, les grandes phrases, l'amour éternel une deuxième fois juré, la présentation aux parents... Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas.

_ Et elle est partie...

_ Et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai pas vue durant quelques semaines. Du moins, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. Et un soir, Emmett m'a invité à aller au _Seven_ pour me changer les idées dans un premier temps et pour me parler de quelque chose.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que... Commençai-je, horrifiée.

_ Si. Il était avec elle.

_ Quel connard !

_ Pas du tout. Il n'a jamais rien su.

_ Mais... pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle veut me faire payer, tout simplement. Elle s'est arrangé pour y arriver plus facilement et plus sournoisement.

_ Et il ne sait toujours rien ?

_ Non. Soupira-t-il.

_ Vous êtes complètement stupide !

_ Merci du compliment. Grinça-t-il.

_ La première fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous m'avez regardée...

_ Comme si je vous voyais toute nue. J'aurais bien aimé, votre robe était délicieuse.

_ Vous voulez vous servir de moi ! »

Il posa vivement ses couverts et me lança un regard railleur.

« Tout comme vous, si je ne m'abuse.

_ ... On aurait pu être amis...

_ Mais on peut toujours être ce genre d'amis. Je peux vous ramener chez vous et vous faire l'amour toute la nuit.

_ Et vous penserez à elle...

_ Tout comme vous penserez à lui.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui.

_ Bella... Vous parlez à un avocat. J'ai le même flair qu'un flic pour le mensonge. »

Je bus mon verre de vin avec lenteur, mes yeux obliquant vers Cullen et Jane Volturi.

Apparemment, ils s'étaient aussi laissé tenter par le risotto.

Il souriait de façon séductrice, lui jetait des regards de velours à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de pierre.

Je repensais à la façon dont il m'avait regardée dans l'ascenseur après qu'il m'eut demandé de lui décrire le baiser que je voulais. J'avais voulu faire planer un doute sur le « nous » que j'avais utilisé, voulant lui faire croire à la fin que je parlais de Black et moi. Mais mon envie pour lui avait été décuplé. J'avais eu envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de me fondre en lui sans penser aux conséquences... désastreuses de ce genre de moment d'égarement.

Tout à coup, son regard vert croisa momentanément le mien.

Un regard lourd et pénétrant qui me suffoqua.

« Votre désir pour lui est très palpable. »

Je plantai un regard froid dans les yeux de l'avocat et me servis un nouveau verre de vin.

« Je pourrais parfaitement le reporter sur vous. Murmurai-je.

_ Ça ne marcherait pas. Vous ne serez pas totalement à moi.

_ Tout comme vous.

_ Je me suis fait une raison. Elle ne reviendra jamais vers moi.

_ Vous l'aimez ? »

Une part de lui vacilla dans le regard qu'il me lança.

« Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il.

_ Oh si... Vous le savez très bien.

_ Non. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je la désire comme un fou, mais je ne suis pas prêt... à aller plus loin.

_ Vous êtes stupide. Répétai-je.

_ Ne me jugez pas alors que vous n'avez jamais rien ressenti de votre vie. »

J'eus un regard étrangement blessé à sa réplique.

_Vous n'avez jamais rien ressenti de votre vie._

« Je n'ai pas voulu être amoureuse de James. J'étais jeune, aguicheuse, stupide. Il aurait réduit mon cœur en charpie. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était provoquer mon père. J'ai couché avec lui dans toutes les pièces de la maison, même dans le lit parental. Le grand fantasme de James était qu'il nous découvre. Il était curieux de voir sa réaction. Je me sentais pousser des ailes. Il avait 25 ans, j'en avais 16... C'était un peu comme goûter de la marijuana devant son nez. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour James... Ce qui aurait probablement fini par me conduire en prison. »

Il me regarda un long moment après ma tirade, sans qu'aucune réaction ne vienne trahir son visage. Puis il repoussa son assiette et s'adossa à sa chaise.

J'avais le cœur lourd en fuyant son regard, j'avais envie de rentrer chez moi et de me coucher pour oublier une nouvelle journée désastreuse.

Je n'avais pas souvent parlé de James, même avec Alice. Il était pour moi, une sorte de sujet tabou. Un démon du passé, enfermé dans une boîte à double tours et mis aux confins de mon cerveau.

Il m'avait laissé déchirée, et je m'étais longtemps interdit de penser que j'avais été amoureuse de lui. Même encore, cette idée me révulsait et me semblait complètement folle.

« Si vous voulez qu'Emmett revienne vers vous , il faut que vous disiez à votre amie qu'elle le regarde tel qu'il est et non comme il veut paraître aux yeux des médias. C'est une personne complètement différente. »

Je le regardai avec amertume, m'arrachant à mes pensées moroses.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça ? Nous sommes sensés décoller dans 2 jours.

_ Tentez le tout pour le tout. Révélez-lui votre projet.

_ Oh oui ! Et je vais lui dire de jouer un couple d'amour factice sur le podium ! Et pourquoi pas lui demander de jouer les folles amoureuses ? Ironisai-je.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... Marmonnai-je.

_ Avez-vous le choix ?

_ Elle croit qu'elle le hait. Jamais elle ne ferait ça.

_ Si vous lui dîtes que vous avez un premier défilé, même un show-room, que vous avez quelque chose de correct à présenter et qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que ça la fasse avancer, même avec une fierté et un orgueil démesurés, elle acceptera. »

Je l'étudiai un instant du regard puis secouai la tête.

« Vous avez l'air sûr de vous.

_ Je connais les gens ambitieux. Si elle refuse, c'est qu'elle ne tient pas vraiment à son rêve. »

Nous terminâmes notre dîner dans un quasi silence.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder vers la table de Cullen et Jane Volturi et fus plus que soulagée lorsque nous sortîmes, et fière de moi d'avoir réussi à ne pas regarder une dernière fois vers la table du démon aux yeux verts.

« Je crois que je vous dois à nouveau des excuses. Me dit Black en attendant le taxi avec moi.

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je peux toujours vous raccompagner... »

J'esquissai un vrai sourire depuis le début de la soirée et lui lançai un regard espiègle.

« Vous êtes charmant, mais je crois que je me dois de décliner votre offre... »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte du restaurant se rouvrit.

Cullen et Jane Volturi, emmitouflée dans son trench et son foulard de soie, sortirent.

Une nouvelle fois, mon regard s'accrocha à celui de l'Anglais, aussi pénétrant que dans le restaurant. Et tout aussi indéchiffrable.

« Embrassez-moi. Pressai-je dans un souffle l'avocat alors que le taxi arrivait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Embrassez-moi ! » Répétai-je en attrapant sa nuque.

Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me pressa contre lui lorsque nos bouches entrèrent en contact. Dans un gémissement, je fis courir ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et investis sa cavité en nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Il me pressa contre son corps dur en me rendant mon baiser et me relacha quelques secondes plus tard, me lançant un regard perplexe et éperdu.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée... Ronronnai-je presque.

_ De même. Marmonna-t-il, perplexe.

_ Je vous rappelle très prochainement.

_ Entendu. »

J'adressai un sourire ironique à Cullen dont les mâchoires étaient crispées, et l'expression aussi lisse que celle d'une statue, puis montai dans le taxi sans me retourner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je regagnai mon appartement et m'appuyai contre la porte en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. C'était toujours une petite victoire de gagnée.

Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et posai mon sac sur mon canapé.

J'allumai ma chaîne et lançai sous une impulsion _I feel like a woman_ de Shania Twain.

Je me sortis ensuite un verre à pied et un fond de bouteille de vin blanc qu'il me restait sous mon mini-bar.

J'étais en train de me trémousser sur la chanson en buvant mon verre lorsqu'on sonna.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon horloge murale et marmonnai devant l'heure tardive.

J'eus envie de ne pas ouvrir mais l'idée que c'était Rosalie me traversa l'esprit, c'était tout à fait son genre de venir chez moi à des heures impromptues.

On sonna une nouvelle fois avec plus d'insistance.

Après avoir posé mon verre sur mon mini bar, je me précipitai sur la porte et croisai le regard vert et polaire de Cullen.

Je me figeai face à leur intensité.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais fus littéralement attirée contre son corps et sa bouche alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui d'un geste sec.

L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si je n'avais pas tout compte fait rejoint mon lit pour m'écrouler dessus et ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie. Mais un rêve incluant Cullen et moi dans un baiser sauvage et passionné n'avait pas encore eu raison du gardien entre ma conscience et mon inconscient, donc force m'était de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité.

Mes mains, que je levai pour le frapper ou au moins le repousser, se refermèrent autour de son cou.

Mon corps se colla définitivement contre le sien.

Je ne voulais pas savoir comment il avait eu mon adresse.

S'il m'avait suivie ou s'il l'avait notée ou bien encore s'il s'en était rappelé.

Je voulais juste savourer ce qui serait, dès l'instant d'après, une erreur cataclysmique.

Ses lèvres s'appuyaient férocement contre les miennes et ma tête se renversa en arrière sous leur intensité.

Je me décidai à investir sa bouche, voulant lui montrer que j'avais pris le dessus sur la situation.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses et me plaquèrent un peu plus contre son début d'érection.

Un gémissement malencontreux m'échappa alors que nos langues bataillaient sans merci l'une contre l'autre.

Un baiser possessif.

C'était ce qu'il était en train de me donner de la plus agréable et tortueuse des façons.

Ses mains quittèrent mes fesses et voyagèrent avec lenteur sur le bas de mon dos puis sur mes hanches.

Un feu indicible était en train de se propager dans mes veines. J'en voulais plus. Définitivement plus.

Je glissai mes mains tremblantes et impatientes sous son blaser, me délectant d'avance de toucher la chaleur de sa peau mais ses grandes mains m'arrêtèrent brusquement en se refermant autour de mes poignets.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement plaintif, m'arrachant à sa bouche pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

La respiration légèrement haletante, les lèvres gonflées et humides, il commença à défaire lentement les boutons de ma chemise.

Je le laissai faire, les yeux mi-clos, attendant impatiemment la suite, étourdie.

Ses longs doigts effleurèrent volontairement ma peau, la couvrant d'un voile de chair de poule, accélérant mon pouls.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur les siennes, comme pour le sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre alors que la cyprine commençait à humidifier mon shorty.

La respiration de plus en plus difficile, j'ouvris les yeux quand je le sentis s'écarter de moi.

Son sourire cynique me ramena direct à la réalité.

Ses yeux, brûlant de désir, détaillèrent ma poitrine enserrée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, qui pointait outrageusement.

D'une main aérienne, il effleura ma bouche entrouverte alors qu'un courant froid me glaçait littéralement.

« La prochaine fois que vous voudrez me frustrer ou me faire passer un message du style, employez la manière forte. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui m'arracha un long frisson.

Il toucha une dernière fois ma lèvre inférieure et le petit carré de peau en dessous puis ressortit de mon appartement comme il y était entré.

* * *

_On revient sur Terre ! lol  
_

_Donc plusieurs choses... _

_Vous allez vous dire : un paraplégique qui réapprend à marcher 20 ans après son accident ? Elle a fumé quoi ? _

_Rien du tout... Je rends hommage à quelqu'un de mon entourage à qui s'est arrivé, mais lui, il est resté 14 ans paraplégique. Il est considéré comme miraculé de la médecine à l'heure actuelle, mais c'est plus sa ténacité qui a fait qu'il peut remarcher aujourd'hui._

_Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois auprès des puristes au sujet des origines de Jake et Embry... Je voulais changer un petit peu et comme j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer au cours de mes études un véritable Navajo et un véritable Wahpeton, je me suis dit " why not "... C'est aussi une culture que j'apprécie donc j'aime bien varier les plaisirs._

_Et vous pouvez m'encenser pour le petit rapprochement de la fin :p_

_Encore une fois, merci ! Bises, G._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Me revoilà plus tôt que je l'avais prévu, mais les idées se bousculent dans ma tête et pour pouvoir retrouver le repos et me sentir en quelque sorte libérée, il me faut écrire. J'ai écrit ce chapitre assez rapidement, entre hier et aujourd'hui, il a été validé... Ce n'est pas mon meilleur - à mon sens - mais je suis vraiment en train de monter mon histoire et la psychologie de mes persos, donc j'avance... petit à petit. Et surtout, je m'entraîne !_

_En ce qui concerne le jeu de chat et de la souris entre Edward et Bella - je vous en parle parce qu'il en a été question dans quelques reviews ces derniers temps - ce n'est que le début. Une histoire où ils se mettent ensemble dès le 5e chapitre, pour moi n'a aucun intérêt. Ça va être long, ça va être difficile et ça va être intense. Bella n'a aucune idée à qui elle s'attaque et lui non plus. Je pense qu'au final, ils apprendront tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Donc si vous avez marre de ce je t'aime moi non plus, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille passer votre chemin, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut lire. _

_Même chose en ce qui concerne le lemon. je n'écris pas le lemon pour le lemon. Il faut que ce soit logique, qu'il y ait une cohérence car le sexe fait partie de la vie mais il n'y a pas que ça :)_

_J'espère quand même que mes idées vous séduiront :)_

_Enfin, merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Si j'ai bien compté, j'étais à 46 pour le dernier chapitre... Juste waw ! Merci, merci, merci... Et merci à Auré pour ta critique qui me fait parfois douter mais au final avancer :)_

_Très bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

_Bises,_

_G._

_PS : Les paroles en dessous de chapitre 10 sont un indice pour la suite concernant Edward... Je ne vous en dis pas plus !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10  
**

* * *

_Touch your lips and give me kisses_  
_ Be my slave, my heart is in pieces_  
_ Lick my fingers, be the one _  
_ Don't stop talking and I'll be fine_

Over You - Superbus

* * *

« Bonjour, Be... »

Je sortis de l'ascenseur en enlevant mes aviators et lançai, malgré tous mes efforts, un regard sans expression à Angela qui s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Elle m'observa avec une certaine prudence et me fit un sourire tremblant avant de baisser la tête sur son agenda.

Prête à combattre, je déposai rapidement mes affaires dans mon bureau et me dirigeai vers celui de Rosalie.

J'avais appelé Kate à peine m'étais-je levée pour lui demander s'il ne serait pas possible de faire une vidéo conférence pour officialiser notre entrée dans le programme. Elle m'avait dit que ça tombait bien car Madame Newton devait passer vers 10 heures, heure de Seattle, pour négocier la place de l'article dans son magasine.

Il me restait donc 5 heures pour tenter l'impossible et montrer que j'avais la situation bien en main. A Rosalie comme à... Cullen.

En retournant dans le couloir, je vis Mike sortir précipitamment de l'atelier, puis regarder à droite et à gauche, comme affolé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il me vit et se déboula sur moi.

« Oh, Bella ! Merci mon Dieu, tu es arrivée. Il faut que...

_ Pas maintenant, Mike. » Le coupai-je.

J'allais passer à côté de lui quand il me barra la route avec son bras. Je soupirai d'agacement et me tournai vers lui.

Ses yeux marrons se plissèrent alors qu'il m'étudiait avec minutie.

Il regarda mon blaser ajusté, mon top sans manche au col maho, mon pantalon carotte et mes splendides Jimmy Choo que j'avais revêtues pour l'occasion.

« Chignon, smooky eyes et rouge à lèvres frambroise... Dit-il. Il se pencha vers moi et sentit un instant mon cou. Flower de Kenzo. Tu as sorti ton Givenchy ?

_ Non. Mon Alice. » Répliquai-je en référence à mon sac à main.

Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude en secouant la tête.

« C'est encore pire que ce que je craignais. Il n'était pas performant, hein ? C'est ce que je me suis tué à dire à Tyler. C'est pas parce que tu as le physique pour porter un boxer Calvin Klein affiché sur tous les murs de la ville que tu es forcément un as du plumard. Et vu ta tête, je vois qu'il a été particulièrement ridicule...

_ De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il me toisa cette fois-ci avec méfiance en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas sur ton pied de guerre à cause de ton avocat ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Tu n'es pas passée en mode séduction du bellâtre anglais ?

_ Lui, qu'il aille au Diable. Sifflai-je.

_ C'est encore plus intéressant que je ne croyais ! Que s'est-il passé ces 12 dernières heures ? Tu as pourtant dîné avec Black, hier soir, non ?

_ Si.

_ Alors quoi ? »

J'étais encore transie.

Même après près de 12 heures, j'étais encore transie d'humiliation et de frustration.

Après son départ, j'étais restée au milieu de mon salon, mon chemisier ouvert, la poitrine et le cœur douloureux. Comme une idiote, j'avais fixé la porte, priant silencieusement pour qu'il revienne ou que ce ne soit pas arrivé.

Je me souvenais que des larmes avaient coulé et que Shania Twain chantait toujours, quelque part derrière moi.

Je n'en avais encore jamais versées pour un homme. Et mon humiliation était totale car j'avais pleuré pour le dernier connard sur Terre.

Un connard que j'étais bien décidée à ne plus me laisser m'atteindre. Et quoi de mieux que de me plonger à corps perdu dans mon job pour ça ?

« Alors rien. Si tu pouvais me laisser passer, je dois aller parler avec Rosalie. Répliquai-je presque sèchement.

_ Je crois qu'il voudrait mieux que tu ailles à l'atelier d'abord.

_ Je passerai après. Je te rappelle que nous sommes sensés partir demain par l'avion de 8 h 32...

_ Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais d'abord il va falloir convaincre la reine des lieux. Et je t'avoue que j'ai peur de...

_ N'aies crainte. J'ai un plan. »

Il me regarda avec surprise et finit par se décaler.

Je refixai mon regard sur mon objectif : la porte résolument blanche et résolument close de Rosalie.

J'avais réfléchi à ma stratégie une bonne partie de la nuit et avais même trouvé un plan B au cas où mes efforts seraient vains. Je me sentais prête à franchir des montagnes, à dompter des animaux sauvages.

Cullen s'était révélé être la plus grande claque de ma vie...

« Il faudra vraiment que tu passes à l'atelier. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi incessamment sous peu... » Me dit Mike derrière moi.

J'acquiesçai d'un vague signe de tête et m'arrêtai devant la porte du bureau directorial.

J'inspirai profondément et frappai.

« Oui ? » Fit la voix étouffée de Rosalie.

J'entrai en essayant de lui sourire. Mieux valait la détendre et essayer de l'amadouer avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Bonjour, Bella. Me sourit-elle en retour.

_ Bonjour. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ J'ai contacté une agence pour trouver notre égérie masculine. J'ai vu que Tyler avait très bien avancé ces derniers jours.

_ Alice est enchantée.

_ Pas plus que moi.

_ Tu as contacté quelle agence ? Demandai-je l'air de rien.

_ Celle d'Irina. J'ai appelé ce matin et j'ai demandé à parler au directeur. Pas que tu n'aies pas été crédible mais...

_ Tu as eu plus d'impact.

_ Il semblerait. Le book d'Irina va arriver par coursier en fin de matinée.

_ Et tu as négocié quelqu'un ?

_ J'ai dû faire du charme mais il a fini par me proposer trois profils. »

Elle tourna son écran d'ordinateur vers moi alors que je m'asseyais sur le siège des visiteurs.

Je fis mine de m'intéresser au premier profil, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond les yeux bleus, d'une pâleur ivoire, des traits délicats et juvéniles, genre premier de la classe.

« Trop blond. Répliquai-je.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi... »

Elle me montra le second : un peu plus âgé, brun, les yeux verts, la peau tannée par le soleil, des traits plus virils, une bouche épaisse...

« Il fait plus mannequin pour des sous-vêtements.

_ Je le trouve pas si mal. Contra-t-elle en tournant à nouveau l'écran pour le regarder à son tour.

_ Et le troisième ?

_ Il est roux.

_ Laisse tomber. Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à trouver quelqu'un alors que tu as déjà une égérie masculine. »

Elle releva lentement les yeux de son écran et me toisa d'un air froid.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé un bon milliard de fois. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.

_ Et tout le monde est contre ton avis.

_ Peut-être. Mais c'est mon entreprise, j'aurai, quoi qu'il arrive, le dernier mot.

_ Tyler a fait les costumes à ses mensurations. »

Elle m'observa avec méfiance et, je l'aurais parié, une sorte de mépris.

« Il n'est pas assez fou pour faire ça.

_ Oh, si. De toute façon, il ne veut pas d'autre égérie. Tu connais ses exigences de... diva.

_ Alors il n'a qu'à partir.

_ Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne le pouvait pas car il était sous contrat. »

Son expression se figea et ses yeux se firent tout à coup glacials. Elle repoussa son clavier et posa ses coudes sur son bureau, son poing gauche serré dans ma main droite, le menton posé dessus.

« Tu es en train de me faire du chantage, Bella ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Je déglutis, la tête toujours droite, tout à coup mal à l'aise, mais je tins bon.

« Je t'énonce juste des faits. Répliquai-je.

_ Des faits ? Ricana-t-elle. Non, tu me forces la main. Et j'ai horreur de ça.

_ Nous avons été acceptés au show-room de la femme du sénateur du Washington. »

Une lueur de surprise passa dans son regard améthyste. Elle se redressa et s'appuya contre son fauteuil en me toisant.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, dans l'attente d'une réaction.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas mis ton tailleur au hasard. Et que vas-tu m'apprendre de plus, Bella ? Que Madame Newton en personne va arriver ici pour voir où nous en sommes exactement ? Ironisa-t-elle.

_ Non, mais tu pourras la voir en vidéo conférence cette après-midi. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et sans joie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de me faire des petits dans le dos.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais inconsciente au point de mettre le rêve de toute une vie en péril.

_ ... Tu viens de perdre ta dernière bataille.

_ Alors nous présenterons cette partie de la collection en notre nom.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. C'est illégal.

_ Illégal quand tu as une marque pré-déposée. Or, tu n'as toujours rien fait de concret et le public ne te connaît pas encore. Nous avons traversé trop d'épreuves, essuyé trop de refus pour que tu balaies tout par simple orgueil.

_ Je ne viendrai pas.

_ Parfait. »

Je me levai en affrontant une nouvelle fois son regard et sortis d'un pas raide.

Elle avait réagi à peu près comme je m'y attendais. Maintenant, il fallait attendre que l'effet de surprise arrive au cerveau et qu'elle y réfléchisse en femme d'affaires et non en Rosalie Hales.

J'allai retourner dans mon bureau quand je me rappelai tout à coup la demande de Mike et tournai les talons vers l'atelier.

Je me figeai sur le pas de la porte en voyant Jasper et Edward Cullen discuter ensemble en conciliabule, près des grandes fenêtres du fond.

Mike et Tyler entouraient une Alice qui semblait être à deux doigts du malaise, le créateur la tenant fermement par le bras.

Je me précipitai sur eux alors que ma meilleure amie devenait de plus en plus blanche.

« Alice, respire ! L'exhortait Tyler.

_ Pourquoi il est venu avec lui ? Pourquoi il nous a rien dit ? Gémit Alice en respirant difficilement.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Apporte-lui une chaise. Demandai-je à Mike alors que je prenais les mains d'Alice dans les miennes et qu'elle gémissait de plus belle.

_ Tu veux un sac en papier ? » Lui demanda Tyler en lui frictionnant l'épaule.

Elle acquiesça en resserrant convulsivement ses mains autour des miennes.

Le créateur s'éclipsa alors que je me mettais en face de ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle se concentre sur moi.

« Tu as mis tes Jimmy Choo. » Fit-elle d'une voix oppressée en me scannant de son regard professionnel.

Je lui souris légèrement, essayant de la détendre et Mike en profita pour glisser une chaise derrière elle où elle se laissa tomber. Je me mis à sa hauteur pour ne pas qu'elle me perde de vue.

« Et le tailleur que tu as acheté il y a deux mois. Avec un décolleté généreux... Tu as sorti ton Givenchy ?

_ Non, mon Alice.

_ C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. C'était si désastreux que ça ? »

Mike éclata de rire alors que je les regardais comme s'ils avaient monté une conspiration contre moi.

« Vous vous êtes concertés ou quoi ? Marmonnai-je.

_ Non. Pourquoi ? Me demanda le photographe, rieur.

_ Tu l'as entendu comme moi ! Elle vient de dire exactement la même chose que toi ! Sauf qu'elle n'a pas parlé de... Grognai-je en montrant vaguement l'endroit où se trouvait Cullen derrière moi.

_ Je pensais qu'elle s'était mise sur le pied de guerre pour séduire l'apothéose de la mâle attitude. Expliqua Mike à Alice.

_ L'apothéose de la mâle attitude ! On aura tout entendu ! Et pourquoi pas le Nirvana du sex appeal ? Ou mieux ! L' arme massive des sous-vêtements en tout genre ! M'écriai-je.

_ Et elle parle en connaissance de cause. »

Je vascillai en avant et dus me retenir aux genoux d'Alice pour ne pas m'écrouler au son de sa voix.

Mon cœur et mes mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'une coulée de haine se déversait en moi, salvatrice.

« Aïe ! » Fit Alice alors que je me rendais compte que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa peau.

Je m'écartai vivement et me relevai pour faire face aux yeux verts inquisiteurs.

Son expression était froide et détachée lorsqu'il me détailla pour s'arrêter momentanément sur mon décolleté.

Je serrai les dents pour chasser le frisson et l'élan de désir qui menaçaient de me submerger et lui lançai un regard froid et méprisant.

Tyler se glissa derrière moi avec un sac en papier alors que Jasper Cullen appelait son frère quelques mètres plus loin, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille.

« Edward...

_ Inutile, Jasper. Je t'ai dit non et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Le coupa-t-il ses yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

_ Elle voudrait te parler...

_ Elle perd son temps.

_ S'il te plaît.

_ Non. »

Je vis le frère aîné du démon aux yeux verts soupirer et se passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mi-longs, il reprit sa conversation téléphonique alors que les mâchoires de mon vis-à-vis se contractaient.

« Vous semblez exténuée. Me dit-il d'une voix basse.

_ Vous allez toujours commencer vos conversations de cette façon ? Sifflai-je.

_ Parce que vous voulez vraiment converser avec moi ?

_ Je crois que vous connaissez parfaitement la réponse.

_ Hmmm... Oui...

_ Et je vous conseille de ne plus jamais m'approcher si vous voulez donner des petits-enfants à vos parents.

_ Justement. Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_ Encore une forme d'égoïsme de votre part. Ricanai-je.

_ Curieuse réflexion pour une femme qui se dit ne pas vouloir s'attacher.

_ Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?... »

Je me tournai machinalement vers Mike qui venait de s'adresser à Tyler.

Ce dernier nous observait, Cullen et moi avec un étrange petit sourire.

Alice aussi semblait nous observer au microscope, son regard passant alternativement de l'Anglais à moi.

« Si vous vous faites encore entremetteurs, je vous jure de vous laisser tomber malgré ma promesse faite à Rosalie. Les menaça Cullen d'une voix froide.

_ Votre accent est vraiment _vraiment_ délicieux. Ça me donne envie de me plonger corps et âme dans mes histoires d'amour de la Régence. Soupira Tyler.

_ Oh, pitié ! Marmonnai-je en roulant des yeux.

_ Tu devrais t'y mettre, chérie. Ça parlerait sans doute à ton cœur de pierre.

_ Avez-vous fini ce que je vous ai demandé pour Mc Carty ? » Lui demanda Cullen.

Alice en lâcha le sac en papier que Tyler lui avait donné et virevolta dans sa robe jaune canari auprès de la table de travail du créateur.

Je lançai un regard perplexe à Mike qui me répondit par un sourire.

« Nous nous sommes consultés cette nuit avec Alice et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour ces modifications. Je pense qu'une petite matinée de travail sera suffisante. » Fit Tyler en montrant au démon aux yeux verts une esquisse de costume gris perle.

Celui-ci l'analysa quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et acquiesça.

« D'après ce qu'il m'a montré hier soir, c'est bien le genre de vêtements de soirée qu'il aime porter.

_ Parce que vous l'avez vu hier soir ? » Lui demandai-je en ricanant.

Il me décocha un regard froid et ironique que je soutins sans sourciller.

« Parce que vous croyez qu'un dîner avec Jane Volturi était un choix irréfléchi ? Je voulais qu'elle m'aide à convaincre Mc Carty de revenir sur sa décision.

_ C'est pour ça que vous avez choisi le même restaurant que Black et moi.

_ J'ai choisi ce restaurant à cause de votre rendez-vous. Je ne doute pas qu'au cours de la conversation, entre une ou deux de vos allusions graveleuses, il l'a évoquée.

_ Mes allusions graveleuses ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Vous étiez carrément couchée sur la table afin qu'il puisse contempler à sa guise votre décolleté ! »

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie alors qu'Alice, Tyler et Mike échangeaient des regards limite apeurés.

« Mais ma parole ! Encore un peu et je croirais que vous êtes jaloux ?

_ Jaloux ? Eructa-t-il soudain. Pour être jaloux il faudrait que je sois un minimum intéressé !

_ Et vous me l'avez parfaitement démontré ! Dois-je vous rappeler l'érection que vous aviez pointé contre mon ventre ?

_ Je rêve où elle vient de dire " érection pointé contre mon ventre " ? Marmonna Tyler.

_ Et si on parlait plutôt de vos gémissements et de vos mains tremblantes ? Ou encore de vos soupirs ? De votre abandon ?

_ Non... Je crois que tu as bien entendu... Chuchota Mike.

_ Edward, calme-toi.

_ Que je me calme ? » Répéta-t-il avec force.

Il croisa le regard de son frère aîné qui se trouvait à présent quasiment à mes côtés et inspira profondément, la colère émanant de chaque pore de sa peau.

Mon cœur frappait lourdement ma poitrine alors que je ne le lâchais pas des yeux.

Je n'avais jamais autant haï et désiré quelqu'un. Tout en lui me mettait hors de moi : de sa belle gueule à son insolence, de ses yeux verts à son arrogance, de son foutu accent sexy à sa façon de prendre perpétuellement les gens de haut.

« Mère t'appellera ce soir. Lui annonça-t-il avec un calme olympien.

_ Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile. » Siffla-t-il en sortant de l'atelier à grandes enjambées.

Jasper soupira en le regardant sortir avec un air attristé. Il se tourna vers nous et esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Il n'a pas un caractère facile. Dit-il.

_ Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer. Répliqua Alice d'une petite voix.

_ Je l'adore, en effet. Je suis sans doute le seul à le voir tel qu'il est réellement.

_ Tel qu'il est réellement ? Répétai-je avec scepticisme.

_ Contrairement aux apparences, Edward n'a pas vraiment eu ce qu'on appelle une vie facile.

_ Avec l'enfance dorée que vous avez eue ? Ricanai-je.

_ Quel rapport ?

_ Au risque de paraître terre à terre, l'argent y contribue énormément.

_ Ce serait trop facile, et...

_ Et Edward n'aimerait pas qu'on parle de ça quand il n'est pas là. »

Je me tournai vers Rosalie qui entrait dans l'atelier avec un book rouge dans les mains.

« Le book d'Irina. Me dit-elle en me le tendant.

_ Qu'en penses-tu ? Lui demandai-je en le consultant rapidement.

_ Elle est jolie.

_ Jolie ? J'aurais plutôt dit sublime !

_ Le contrat que demande son agent aussi est sublime. Ironisa-t-elle.

_ C'est une étoile montante. Je suis déjà étonné que tu aies pu négocier quelque chose. Dit Mike.

_ Avec de la persuasion, on peut tout faire... Sourit-elle mystérieusement.

_ Tu as vu mon frère ? Lui demanda Jasper.

_ Non. Mais si vous l'avez contrarié, ce que je ne doute pas une seule seconde, il doit être dans Central Park.

_ Il a toujours aimé les grands espaces. Sourit-il.

_ Ton frère est un solitaire dans l'âme mais je crois que ça le ronge plus qu'autre chose.

_ Tu sais pourquoi.

_ Oui. Que fais-tu là d'ailleurs ? Pas que tu me déranges mais... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jasper Cullen qui poussa un long soupir fatigué, tout à coup, en détournant les yeux.

« Notre père a fait un deuxième infarctus.

_ Mon Dieu ! Souffla Rosalie, horrifiée.

_ Et comme pour le premier, il refuse d'aller le voir ou même de lui parler. Notre mère est désespérée. »

Malgré moi, mon estomac se contracta et j'eus une sorte d'élan de compassion envers Cullen.

Un deuxième infarctus. Leur père était condamné.

Moi qui m'inquiétais pour un oui ou pour non lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon père, je ne pouvais que compatir. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je l'appelle ça faisait presque deux semaines que je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles.

« Il est à l'hôpital ? Demanda Rose.

_ Oui. Le diagnostic n'est pas très bon. Il ne lui resterait que quelques mois. Quelle ironie pour un cardiologue.

_ Tu vas y aller ?

_ Non. Je ne peux pas en ce moment. Je n'irai que si la situation l'exige réellement. J'ai... beaucoup de travail et ma mère le comprend. »

Alice lui lança un regard soupçonneux tout en lissant les plis de sa robe.

Tyler l'examinait, une expression étrange sur son visage.

« Décidément dans cette famille, vous avez tous les mensurations pour être mannequin. » Dit-il.

Jasper l'observa avec curiosité alors qu'Alice écarquillait ses yeux d'horreur.

« Tyler... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_ Le costume blanc. Tu trouves qu'il détonne trop avec le reste, mais il suffit de trouver la personne adéquate.

_ Je ne pense pas que Jasper...

_ Que faites-vous ce week-end ? » Lui demanda Tyler d'un ton vif.

Jasper lui lança un regard circonspect en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, puis à Rosalie.

« Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail d'après ce que vous avez dit, mais nous vous promettons de vous ramener Dimanche soir. Ajouta le créateur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé... Fit Alice de sa voix étouffée.

_ Je n'ai jamais défilé. Répliqua Jasper.

_ Il ne faut pas être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour le savoir.

_ C'est plutôt Edward qui...

_ Mais votre frère sera là également.

_ Tyler ! Le pressa Alice.

_ Il a accepté ? Demandai-je, surprise.

_ Nous comptions sur toi pour le convaincre.

_ Mais bien sûr !

_ Et moi ? »

Nos regards convergèrent vers Rosalie qui nous observait avec froideur.

« Tu n'as écouté aucun d'entre nous. Même pas Bella quand elle t'a parlé du show-room tout à l'heure. Excuse-moi d'avoir écouté à la porte mais je voulais te parler d'un détail. Répliqua le créateur.

_ Et quel détail ?

_ Il va me falloir plus de moyens si tu veux que nous arrivons à quelque chose.

_ Tu sais bien que je fais mon maximum. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Tu n'as donc pas le choix : tu dois faire ce show-room.

_ Qui te dit que nous aurons des commandes après ça ?

_ Et qui te dit que nous en n'aurons pas ?

_ Non, mais Rosalie, tu t'entends parler ? » Fis-je, hallucinée.

Elle me lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Je vois surtout que vous avez tous comploté dans mon dos. Répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

_ Moi, je vois surtout que nous avons tous travaillé pour toi. Contre-attaqua le créateur.

_ Madame Newton n'est pas le genre de femme à tergiverser. Si elle a accepté une entrée à la dernière minute dans son programme, c'est qu'elle a posé une condition. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je connais sa réputation. Elle mise tout sur les égéries. Car elle se dit que plus l'égérie sera célèbre, plus la marque aura de chance de percer. Si nous avons attiré l'attention d'une personnalité, pour elle, nous attirerons celle des autres. Et vous allez encore me ressortir la carte Mc Carty mais Mc Carty est déjà retourné vers Armani.

_ Parce que vous ne vouliez pas défiler avec moi. »

Je sursautai presque au son de la voix grave alors que Rosalie se statufiait.

Tyler jeta un regard limite énamouré au sportif qui entrait dans l'atelier avec Jane Volturi et Cullen. Ce dernier avait un étrange sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres et un air manifeste de triomphe.

« Rosalie, retrouve ton bon sens. » Siffla Tyler.

Elle eut un air dédaigneux et contempla un instant l'atelier. Son regard s'arrêta sur les quelques couturières qui s'affairaient au fond de la salle, enfermées dans leur bulle, ne faisant pas attention à nous.

« Je ne porterai qu'une seule tenue. Et je veux voir les patrons et les pièces finales. Tu as intérêt à avoir retrouvé tout ton génie, Tyler, car si une seule pièce ne me convient pas, vous annulez tout. »

Sans un dernier regard, elle sortit de la salle, telle une reine outragée.

Mc Carty la suivit du regard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Cullen me regardait avec hauteur.

Je secouai la tête et sortis à mon tour de l'atelier. J'eus tout juste le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle se rouvrit sur l'Anglais et son expression triomphale. Je me plantai en face de lui, ne pouvant cacher mon amertume.

« Vous voyez... Cela sert d'avoir des amies. Me dit-il d'une voix trop douce, voilée de sarcasme.

_ Dîtes plutôt que cela sert de coucher à droite et à gauche.

_ Dit la femme qui en fait tout autant.

_ Je ne le fais pas à dessein. Je ne me dis pas que je vais coucher avec tel homme car il pourra un jour me servir.

_ C'est une façon comme une autre de se faire des relations.

_ Vous êtes...

_ Un parfait enfoiré. Oui. Un goujat. Aussi. Compléta-t-il.

_ Méprisable. »

Il esquissa un rictus alors que son regard se glaçait.

« Voilà un point sur le quel vous serez d'accord avec mon père.

_ Que vous méprisez, même quand il est mourant.

_ Ma vie intime ne vous regarde en rien.

_ Non. Mais il suffit de regarder comment vous traitez votre propre famille pour se faire une idée de votre personne. Je ne m'étonne plus que vous ayez traversé un océan pour fuir votre passé. Vous n'arriviez plus à vous regarder dans un miroir, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que vous avez oublié un détail : votre personnalité ne peut pas être laissée derrière vous ! Elle est comme votre ombre ! Elle vous suivra à la trace, peu importe l'endroit où vous choisissez d'aller ! »

Tout à coup, sa main crocheta ma nuque et m'emmena au plus près de lui.

Mes mains se refermèrent sur son blaser alors que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne.

Ma colère et son parfum m'étourdissaient. Je m'exhortai de m'éloigner, mais ne pouvais que constater la faiblesse de mon corps.

Sa main gauche se posa sur mes reins et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge tandis que son étreinte se faisait plus possessive, plus exigeante et ma main droite se leva.

C'est quand il s'éloigna brusquement de moi, que sa chaleur me quitta et que le manque me gagna que je me rendis compte que je l'avais giflé.

Sa respiration était aussi saccadée que la mienne alors qu'il me toisait avec mépris et qu'une légère rougeur colorait sa joue.

« Je vous ai dit de ne plus jamais m'approcher. » Sifflai-je.

Il me regarda encore de longues secondes puis observa ma poitrine qui se soulevait encore douloureusement.

" Je vous aurai... " Fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse qui fit naître de petits frissons sur sa nuque.

* * *

_J'avais rajouté une petite phrase, mais Auré m'a dit de couper là donc... Je coupe là ! Il faut bien que je l'écoute de temps en temps :p_

_Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose au final quand on regarde d'un point de vue extérieur parce que vous n'avez pas toutes les clés, comme moi - niark niark Mais je peux vous assurer que tout a sa place et sa signification dans l'intrigue finale._

_Je me suis encore plantée dans mon planning, nous ne sommes toujours pas à Seattle... Mais force m'est de constater que le chapitre 11 lui sera consacré et je compte faire un assez long chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue, à très bientôt et bonne semaine ! Bises, G._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir à toutes !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et un petit pas de plus dans l'intrigue. Je tiens à m'excuser pour, une fois de plus, ne pas répondre à vos reviews, mais j'ai eu un énorme bug et je ne les ai pas toutes reçues. J'étais obligée de venir sur le site de temps en temps pour les voir mais mon petit problème a été heureusement réglé._

_Je tiens donc, comme toujours, à vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme et aux nombreuses questions que vous vous posez - et qui sont légitimes. _

_Je tiens également à faire deux annonces particulières : quand on critique quelque chose, on a au moins le courage de s'inscrire sur le site pour que je puisse y répondre. Et cela vaut pour n'importe quelle critique. J'y suis ouverte, je considère même que c'est grâce à ça qu'on avance. Mais je veux quand même en discuter. En l'occurrence, on m'a dit que Bella était gamine. A titre informatif, je suis encore une grande enfant et je le resterai sans doute toute ma vie. Et c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Qui n'aime pas les bonbons ou regarder les dessins animés avec les enfants par exemple ? Dans le contexte de cette fic, le seul truc de gamin qu'il pourrait y avoir c'est les défis. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand j'ai pensé à ça, toujours est-il que c'est là et que je ferai avec jusqu'au bout._

_Ensuite, pour la énième fois et ça commence un petit peu à m'énerver - je vais l'écrire en gras comme ça, ça restera gravé dans les esprits : **je n'écris pas le cul pour le cul** - s'il faut être crue pour que ça rentre, c'est dit. Je trouve ça hallucinant et triste pour les auteurs qu'on nous lise pour ça. On écrit des histoires, pas de la pornographie ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'ose même pas imaginer l'âge de certaines lectrices - qui laissent des reviews, ou pas._

_Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse atterrir à Seattle en compagnie de la joyeuse bande, ce qui risque de ne pas être de tout repos._

_Merci, bisous, on se retrouve en bas ! G._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

«_ Nous amorçons notre descente vers Seattle. Veuillez relever vos tablettes et attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. »_

« Pour la dernière fois, Alice, change de sujet de conversation. Fis-je avec irritation en bouclant ma ceinture.

_ Laisse-moi me remettre de mon choc, veux-tu ? Et de ta trahison par la même occasion. » Répliqua-t-elle en en faisant autant.

Je poussai un soupir d'agacement et me tournai résolument vers le hublot pour contempler en bas, la ville de Seattle qui se dessinait sous la brume et un ban de fins nuages gris.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 6 heures qu'elle me vrillait les tympans avec ce que Mike et Tyler appelaient désormais « mon problème d'érection ». Un mal de crâne épouvantable semblait imminent. Je posai mon front brûlant contre la vitre fraîche du hublot et tentai de me laisser bercer par le ronronnement des moteurs que nous entendions à peine en classe affaires.

Cullen, Jasper et Rosalie se trouvaient deux rangées en avant et Mike avait fait le trajet avec Mc Carty, Jane Volturi et Black, tout à l'avant de l'appareil.

Tyler avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à faire la traversée du pays dans la soute avec les tenues emballées, arguant auprès de notre compagnie aérienne que les lads le faisaient bien avec les chevaux de professionnels lorsqu'ils étaient en déplacement et que ses créations étaient tout aussi précieuses. Voire plus.

J'étais en train de sérieusement me questionner pour savoir si je n'aurais pas dû l'accompagner – ou convaincre Alice de le faire – quand elle soupira pour la cent millionième fois.

« Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et toi. Insista-t-elle.

_ Si. Je peux parfaitement le dire, écoute : il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Marmonnai-je, les yeux toujours plongés dans les nuages.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché de ta vie...

_ Écoute, Alice... Commençai-je.

_ Ne me force pas à te lancer un défi. »

Les lèvres entrouvertes, je la regardai avec effarement... et frayeur.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça. Soufflai-je.

_ Alors raconte-moi tout.

_ ... Plus tard.

_ Non, maintenant ! Bella, tu as refusé de faire le voyage à côté de celui que je pensais être ton futur quatre heures. Il a pourtant bien insisté à l'aéroport, je l'ai entendu.

_ Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire le trajet avec Jane Volturi. »

Je me mordis la langue, me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile.

Si Black n'avait pas voulu de base me dire qu'elle ne sortait pas avec le sportif, ce n'était pas pour que je le répète à tout va. Même à ma meilleure amie !

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés de suspicion.

_ Rien du tout. M'empressai-je de répondre.

_ Tu n'as jamais su me mentir.

_ Et tu n'as jamais réussi à me faire avouer quelque chose de mon plein gré.

_ Ça, c'est à cause de ton caractère de cochon ! Ne me force pas à te lancer un défi.

_ C'est plutôt bas comme réaction. Et redondant comme stratégie.

_ Tout comme ton comportement. Je joue la carte de la puérilité. »

Je soupirai d'agacement alors que l'avion amorçait un dernier virage pour se mettre face à la piste d'atterrissage.

Mes yeux voyagèrent sur les passagers de la classe affaire et se posèrent sur la chevelure indomptée auburn du démon aux yeux verts. Sa tête reposait sur l'appui-tête depuis notre départ, comme s'il avait dormi tout le long du trajet.

A New-York, il avait été, sans grande surprise, le premier à être arrivé et ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois alors que mes yeux semblaient une fois de plus avoir leur propre vie et volonté et revenaient toujours à lui peu importe à qui je m'adressai, peu importe ce que je faisais.

La veille, après sa tentative de baiser, il avait quitté mon bureau comme il y était entré, sans un bruit. Je ne l'avais plus revu de la journée et avais pu me concentrer sur les derniers préparatifs à l'atelier et notre vidéo-conférence avec Madame Newton qui s'était, à mon grand soulagement, assez bien passée. Elle nous attendait en début d'après-midi pour le débriefing.

« Heureusement que Madame Newton accepte de nous prêter deux de ses mannequins. Fis-je, en espérant détourner Alice de sa résolution.

_ Oh oui ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ouvert une agence cette année. Ça a dû être une nouvelle confidentielle car je n'en ai vu aucune trace dans les magasines.

_ Rosalie a l'air assez confiante...

_ Ce n'est qu'apparence, si tu veux mon avis. Elle n'a jamais eu une très grande confiance en elle, il suffit de voir son comportement déplorable vis-à-vis de Mc Carty.

_ Elle n'a pourtant aucune crainte à avoir. Dans le meilleur des cas, nous repartirons avec une commande...

_ ... Et dans le pire, elle pourra dire adieu au rêve de sa vie. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard alors que je méditai cette réalité.

Le show-room privé de Madame Newton était l'ultime étape avant la consécration ou la chute totale dans l'oubli.

Nous y étions.

Après des mois, même des années de galère, nous allions savoir si notre projet tenait réellement la route et si le génie de Tyler agrémenté de la folie d'Alice allait savoir captiver une nouvelle fois le monde.

« Je pense qu'il te plaît. Dit-elle en revenant à son sujet de conversation initial.

_ Alice...

_ C'est assez évident. Et Rosalie est d'accord avec moi.

_ Vous voyez des choses qui n'existent pas.

_ Pour Mike et Tyler, ce sera réglé à Noël.

_ Non mais j'y crois pas ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de la vie des stars dans les magasines ? Il faut en plus que vous décortiquiez ma vie privée ?! » M'irritai-je.

Elle secoua les épaules avec indifférence, les yeux portés à l'avant de l'appareil.

« Je trouve que vous formeriez un très beau couple. »

Mon estomac valsa dans mon ventre pour une raison inconnue et je fermai les yeux, fatiguée, n'ayant pas envie de continuer cette conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir et surtout n'étais pas prête à avoir.

Elle me laissa un moment de répit jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'appareil et se précipita limite dehors une fois les portes ouvertes sans doute pour éviter Jasper et pour voir si Tyler avait fait un bon trajet.

Au moment de récupérer nos bagages, Black se glissa à mes côtés tandis que Rosalie et Mike partaient à la recherche du créateur et de ma meilleure amie, après m'avoir demandé de récupérer leurs valises. J'étais en train de saisir celle de Rosalie lorsque sa main se posa sur l'anse pour m'aider à la soulever.

« Ce n'est pas pour celle-là que j'aurai le plus besoin d'aide. Lui souris-je.

_ Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Fit-il sur le même ton.

_ Épouvantable. Mais ceci est une longue histoire. Et vous ? »

Il haussa les épaules alors que je lui indiquai la valise de Mike qui arrivait.

« J'ai remercié tous les dieux du ciel que Emmett n'aime pas voyager à côté du hublot. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Vous devriez lui parler.

_ Pourrai-je savoir à qui vous faites allusion ?

_ Vous le savez parfaitement.

_ Non. Sinon je ne vous poserais pas la question. Elle est persuadée que nous avons une liaison. Elle l'a même dit à Emmett. »

Je le regardai soudain en fronçant les sourcils et lui avec éloquence.

« Votre... petite scène sur le trottoir face au restaurant en attendant le taxi... Fit-il avec lenteur.

_ Oh ! Et ça a marché ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vous a-t-elle fait une remarque ? A-t-elle été plus cassante qu'à l'accoutumé ?

_ Parce que votre mise en scène avait un but ultime ? Fit-il, limite ahuri.

_ Évidemment ! Je ne suis pas une garce sans cœur. Je n'aime pas les comédies romantiques mais je n'aime pas non plus voir mon entourage malheureux. Et force m'est de constater que c'est votre cas.

_ Je ne suis pas malheureux. Je travaille beaucoup. Mon métier, c'est toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas la place pour autre chose et encore moins pour elle.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir entamé une liaison dans ce cas ?

_ Pourquoi en entamez-vous une, vous ?

_ On ne parle pas de moi mais de vous ! M'agaçai-je alors qu'il prenait la valise de Mike. Vous avez des sentiments pour elle, c'est évident ! Vous m'aviez dit au restaurant que vous regrettez tous les jours votre réaction ! Si vous pouviez remonter le temps, que changerez-vous ?

_ Tout ! A commencer par mon manque d'attention et ma faiblesse face à vos jolis yeux. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer et me planta là, en s'éloignant d'un pas raide vers Mc Carty alors que Cullen et Jane Volturi me regardaient un peu plus loin. L'expression de cette dernière était presque dédaigneuse et écœurée. Puis, Cullen détourna son regard quand je reportai malgré moi mon attention sur lui.

Mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois.

J'étais complètement idiote, et il était un parfait enfoiré. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas tourner la page et faire comme si il n'existait pas ?

Avant qu'il n'arrive, j'étais parfaitement heureuse et épanouie. Ma vie n'était presque pas compliquée. J'avais envie de mains inconnues masculines sur ma peau. D'une relation rapide et débridée.

Il esquissa un sourire à quelque chose que lui dit Jane Volturi et replaça inutilement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Ma gorge s'assécha devant ce geste presque tendre et incongru, puis mon regard rencontra celui de Jasper Cullen qui se trouvait non loin des grandes baies vitrées donnant sur le tarmac. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il reporta son attention sur la piste alors que je me dirigeai vers lui.

« Je n'avais même pas remarqué que vous vous étiez éloigné. Soufflai-je en m'arrêtant à ses côtés pour contempler à mon tour un avion décoller.

_ J'ai toujours aimé ce spectacle. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et puis... un autre a attiré mon attention. » Sourit-il en me montrant quelque chose sur notre gauche d'un mouvement du menton.

Je suivis son regard et souris en voyant une tache violet aubergine s'agiter non loin de notre appareil.

Alice était visiblement en train de hurler sur l'employé de l'aéroport qui mettait du temps à descendre notre collection tandis que Tyler semblait commencer à s'impatienter. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis une chevelure blonde, impeccablement ondulée débarquer, suivie de près par un homme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

« Ma voisine est une personne très... surprenante. » Souffla-t-il les yeux plissés comme pour mieux l'observer.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil surpris puis reportai mon attention sur ma meilleure amie qui poussa l'employé de l'aéroport et se dirigea résolument vers les portes de la soute, talonnée par Tyler.

« Vous savez qu'elle vit dans le même immeuble que vous ? Lui demandai-je sur le même ton.

_ Depuis le jour où j'ai emménagé. Je l'ai même surprise une ou deux fois en train de... Ou peut-être était-ce un hasard. Hasarda-t-il.

_ En train de quoi ? L'encourageai-je alors que deux hommes s'élançaient derrière mes amis et que Rosalie discutait avec untroisième en costume cravate et pass autour du cou, qui venait à son tour d'arriver.

_ De m'observer. »

J'esquissai malgré moi un sourire.

« Vous semblez être très proche d'elle...

_ Vous me demandez de trahir mon amie ? M'amusai-je presque.

_ Non, sûrement pas ! Mais j'aimerais bien... en savoir plus sur elle. Elle m'intrigue si je puis dire.

_ Elle vous intrigue ? »

Il soupira lourdement et s'avança comme pour mieux observer la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

« Elle va avoir des ennuis. Dit-il comme s'il voulait me détourner de la conversation.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Elle est assez... exubérante.

_ Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

_ Toujours.

_ Elle a... quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

_ Vous êtes intéressé ?

_ Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Sourit-il en me regardant de biais.

_ Vous esquivez la mienne...

_ Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour la drague.

_ Donc, vous êtes intéressé. Souris-je en voyant Alice sortir de l'avion portée sur l'épaule d'un colosse dont elle martelait le dos de ses poings minuscules.

_ Je suis avant tout charmé. Tout comme vous l'êtes par mon frère d'une certaine façon. »

Je le regardai à nouveau, mon sourire envolé et pris une certaine distance de lui comme de ses mots.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Fis-je sèchement.

_ Votre ton le dément, pourtant.

_ Je ne suis pas charmée par votre frère ! Il est cynique, arrogant, perfide, froid, calculateur, sans état d'âme...

_ Vous êtes très dure. Me coupa-t-il en m'observant les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_ Je suis juste réaliste.

_ Edward n'est pas comme ça.

_ Et vous, vous êtes idéaliste ! Ça faisait combien de temps que vous ne l'aviez pas vu avant son retour sur New-York ? Ironisai-je.

_ Près de cinq ans.

_ Cinq ans ? Autant dire que vous ne le connaissez plus.

_ Nous sommes toujours restés en contact, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Pourquoi le défendez-vous comme ça ?

_ Pourquoi le condamnez-vous sans le connaître ? Contre-attaqua-t-il.

_ Je vois parfaitement le genre d'homme que c'est !

_ C'est limite un démon que vous m'avez décrit...

_ C'est exactement de cette façon que je le vois. Un démon prêt à vous sauter à la gorge au moindre signe de faiblesse.

_ Vous avez peur.

_ Peur ?

_ Qu'il vous atteigne...

_ Oh, pitié ! Sifflai-je en roulant des yeux.

_ Qu'il vous fasse souffrir...

_ C'est niais et complètement faux.

_ J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous le regardez la plupart du temps. »

Je me figeai, lui lançant un regard torve et froid.

La façon dont je le regardais. Tout le monde finissait par m'en faire la remarque à un moment donné ou à un autre. Que reflétaient mes yeux quand ils se posaient invariablement sur lui ? Cette question accéléra mon rythme cardiaque et la peur m'envahit dans l'instant.

« Parlez-moi d'elle et je vous parlerai de lui. Enchaîna-t-il.

_ Il est inutile de faire ce genre de marché avec moi.

_ Parfait. Souffla-t-il. Alors parlez-moi d'elle.

_ Pourquoi ne l'abordez-vous pas ?

_ Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas le courage ?

_ Un Cullen qui a peur des femmes ? Ricanai-je.

_ Est-ce si impensable ? Fit-il presque sur un ton d'excuse.

_ ... Elle adore les vêtements. Mais ça, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué. Peu importe qu'ils soient de marque ou pas, elle pourrait faire du shopping 24 h sur 24 si elle en avait la capacité. Elle adore le jaune canari. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est une question qui n'aura jamais de réponse. C'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes toutes petites. Elle pourrait se lever à 3 heures du matin pour manger une coupe de glace citron-fraise avec coulis de caramel et chantilly. Elle se damnerait pour une vodka-citron. Elle n'aime ni la junk food, ni les tomates et encore moins les épinards. C'est une acharnée des comédies romantiques. Et de J. Whitlock...

_ J. Whitlock ? »

Je fis une moue, partagée entre la grimace et le sourire et reportai mon attention sur ce qui se passait sur le tarmac. Alice, Tyler, Mike et Rosalie avaient semblait-il disparus.

« Vous êtes un homme des cavernes si vous n'avez pas entendu parler de cet auteur. Ou un ermite dans le désert. Dis-je.

_ Je crois que j'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Qu'écrit-il ?

_ Des œuvres magistrales et merveilleuses, selon elle. C'est une fan de la première heure. Elle a lu et relu tous ses livres. Elle soudoie même sa libraire pour les avoir en exclusivité.

_ Elle soudoie sa libraire ? Répéta-t-il, amusé.

_ Que ça reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment légal...

_ De quelle façon s'y prend-elle ?

_ Elle lui offre des pièces de notre première collection. Du moins, elle les lui réserve. C'est pour elle que vous avez accepté de venir ? »

Il haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

« Et pour faire plaisir à Rosalie. J'aurais été ravi de l'avoir comme belle-sœur. Vous êtes au courant de...

_ Sa liaison avec votre frère. Oui. Elle nous en a vaguement parlé.

_ Ils faisaient un beau couple. Mes parents l'adoraient.

_ Ça a duré longtemps ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Quelques mois... Je les ai surpris une fois. Par mégarde. Ils étaient très... passionnels. »

J'acquiesçai sans mot dire, légèrement gênée.

Je me tournai vers les autres pour qu'il ne voie pas une quelconque expression sur mon visage qu'il aurait sans doute mal interprétée et vis que Cullen avait une fois de plus disparu. Le soulagement et une étrange déception se battirent un instant en mon sein puis je me morigénai.

« Si vous changez d'avis au sujet d'Edward... Souffla-t-il dans mon dos.

_ Inutile.

_ ... Je serai ravi de vous éclairer. »

Sur ce, il me contourna et s'éloigna en direction de Mike et Rosalie qui revenaient vers nous. Je me rapprochai alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats.

Mc Carty la dévora du regard, une étincelle dans les yeux mais le visage impassible.

« Il est inutile d'attendre Alice et Tyler. Ils nous rejoindront à l'hôtel. » Nous apprit-elle.

Mike s'essuyait des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux en secouant la tête.

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda Jasper.

_ Oh... Avec la sécurité de l'aéroport.

_ Quoi ? M'écriai-je.

_ Alice a passé trois employés de l'aéroport qui voulaient l'empêcher de sortir elle-même les tenues de la soute. Ils ont fait appel à un monstre de muscles à l'horrible accent canadien. Il l'a jeté sur son épaule sans ménagement. Elle n'a pas arrêté de hurler et de vociférer en le martelant de coups de poing et quand il l'a enfin reposée... »

Il fut pris d'un nouveau fou rire avec Rosalie.

« Elle lui a donné un coup de poing en plein dans l'œil gauche. Nous expliqua Rosalie.

_ Elle lui a donné un coup de poing ? Répéta Jane Volturi.

_ Et je pense qu'elle s'est foulé le poignet. Lui répondit Rose.

_ Tyler a voulu rester avec elle. Ils vociféraient tout autant l'un que l'autre. Il a même parlé de porter plainte.

_ Je me suis assuré que les pièces seraient rapatriées à l'hôtel. Edward est parti devant pour organiser notre arrivée et aplanir notre planning. Nous avons encore trois bonnes heures avant le débriefing avec Madame Newton. Tu as pu récupérer nos valises, Bella ? »

Je les lui indiquai non loin de nous.

« Parfait, je te remercie. Me sourit-elle. Je crois alors qu'on peut y aller si tout le monde a récupéré ses bagages. »

Nous prîmes nos valises et sortîmes de l'aéroport où un léger brouillard nous accueillit. Je remontai le col de mon trench et sortis une légère écharpe de mon sac à main.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de trois taxis. Dit Mike en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

_ Nous allons partir devant avec Bella si ça ne vous ennuie pas. » Fit Rosalie en consultant son téléphone portable.

Elle marmonna un juron et fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? M'enquis-je.

_ C'est Edward. Apparemment Madame Newton est arrivée plus tôt que prévu. Elle nous attend à la réception de l'hôtel.

_ Et Alice et Tyler qui sont coincés à l'intérieur ! » Répliquai-je, agacée.

Elle échangea un regard avec Mike qui acquiesça.

« Je m'occupe de nos deux divas. Partez devant, essayez de la faire patienter. Nous dit-il avant de s'engouffrer en courant dans le hall de l'aéroport.

_ Vous ferez le trajet avec nous. Inutile de perdre notre crédibilité et toutes nos chances d'attirer son attention. Fit-elle au sportif.

_ Sans problème. » Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'avocat qui allait devoir faire le trajet avec Jane Volturi. Il était lui aussi plongé dans son portable, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu notre conversation.

Mc Carty embrassa la joue de son amie et alla ouvrir la portière arrière d'un des taxis qui attendaient le long de la voie.

Inspirant profondément, Rosalie se dirigea vers lui d'un pas résolu et s'installa à l'intérieur tandis que Jasper avançait nos valises.

Je fis le tour et ouvris la portière gauche pour la laisser à côté du sportif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-elle.

_ Je monte avec vous. Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as demandé ? » Fis-je innocemment.

Elle me lança un regard plein d'éclairs et se décala de mauvaise grâce au milieu.

Je vis le sportif me faire un sourire et un clin d'œil avant de monter à mon tour et de refermer la portière derrière moi.

« Tu sais bien que je suis un peu malade en voiture. Je préfère être à côté de la vitre. Plaidai-je.

_ Tu t'enfonces, là, Bella. Alors je te conseillerais de la fermer. »

Je souris pour toute réponse alors que le sportif s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle se colla à moi mais la corpulence de Mc Carty était telle que leurs jambes se touchaient inévitablement.

Rosalie indiqua le nom de notre hôtel et ressortit son téléphone portable où elle pianota nerveusement.

« Alors, Miss Strip-tease ? Comment ça va ? Me demanda le sportif.

_ Fatiguée. Souris-je. Et vous ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. Excité, indubitablement. »

Il lança un regard équivoque à Rosalie qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer mais la tension de son corps le démentait.

« Vous avez déjà défilé ? Lui demandai-je.

_ J'ai fait quelques shoots. Mais je ne suis jamais monté sur un podium.

_ On va vous expliquer comment faire.

_ Il me tarde de voir le résultat. Qu'avez-vous prévu, exactement ?

_ Vous ne porterez qu'un seul costume. En espérant que Madame Newton accepte que Jasper défile aussi.

_ Jasper, c'est le blondinet ? Le frère de Cullen ?

_ C'est ça. Fis-je alors que nous entrions sur les voies rapides.

_ Ils sont plutôt beaux gosses dans la famille, on dirait.

_ Vous êtes en train de faire votre coming-out ? » M'amusai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et lorgna sur le décolleté légèrement dissimulé de Rosalie.

« Non... Le corps d'une femme est plus harmonieux. Et plus sensuel selon moi... Que porterez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il à Rosalie.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son téléphone alors qu'elle se forçait à relever la tête vers lui. Il se décala légèrement pour lui faire face mais l'habitacle était trop étroit pour que leurs épaules ne se frôlent pas.

Le regard du sportif se fit plus doux tandis qu'il la détaillait lentement.

« Une robe de soirée. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton impersonnel.

Il esquissa un rictus.

« C'est plutôt vague...

_ J'aurais pu vous répondre « des sous-vêtements »...

_ J'aurais été ravi de vous voir défiler en sous-vêtements... »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, prolongeant et épaississant un silence qui me fit me sentir de trop tout à coup quand le chauffeur de taxi nous indiqua que nous arriverions dans quelques minutes.

Rosalie se détourna et recommença à pianoter sur son téléphone avant de le visser à son oreiller.

Le taxi s'arrêta et je descendis dans l'air frais du petit matin.

Mc Carty sortit à son tour et tendit la main à Rosalie pour l'aider à en faire de même. Elle l'accepta machinalement et passa devant lui sans le regarder, parlant visiblement avec Mike.

« Sublime... Souffla-t-il en la regardant gravir les marches du perron.

_ Vous avez un filet de bave au coin des lèvres... » M'amusai-je.

Il me décocha un sourire et reporta son attention sur Rosalie jusqu'à ce qu'un groom lui ouvre les grandes portes de l'hôtel après s'être légèrement incliné devant elle.

« Si seulement elle pouvait défiler en sous-vêtements... Murmura-t-il.

_ Vous n'y survivrez pas.

_ Certainement pas, non. Mais je pourrai mourir en paix. »

Je fus tentée de lui parler de son simulacre de relation avec Jane Volturi mais m'abstins et l'invitai à me suivre à l'intérieur après avoir réglé le taxi et m'être assurée que nos bagages nous suivaient bien.

Rosalie se trouvait avec Cullen et une femme un peu replète d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtue d'un tailleur jupe crème et d'escarpins que j'identifiai comme les derniers Chanel. Un collier de perles noires magnifiait son cou avec boucles d'oreille assorties.

Cullen fut le premier à nous voir approcher mais je détournai le regard dès que nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Isabella Swan. Responsable de communication. » Fit Rosalie en me présentant.

Je serrai la main couverte de bagues que Madame Newton me tendit avec un sourire affable.

« Enchantée, Mademoiselle Swan.

_ Et Monsieur Mc Carty, notre... égérie. Inutile, je pense, de faire les présentations. Enchaîna Rose.

_ Inutile, en effet. Roucoula Madame Newton en tendant sa main au sportif.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Madame Newton. Fit ce dernier en portant sa main à ses lèvres.

_ Aussi gentleman que Monsieur Cullen. Et encore plus beau qu'à la télévision. Vous m'épatez, Mademoiselle Hales. »

Celle-ci la gratifia d'un sourire un peu figé.

« Et où sont vos créateurs ? Demanda-t-elle en nous lançant tour à tour un regard pénétrant.

_ Ils sont coincés à l'entrée de la ville. Lui répondit Mc Carty avec un léger sourire d'excuse avant même que Rosalie n'ait entrouvert les lèvres.

_ Oh oui ! Seattle à ce moment-ci de la journée est épouvantable ! Vous avez eu de la chance d'arriver aussi rapidement.

_ Il faut croire que notre chauffeur de taxi était zélé.

_ Sans doute, mon cher. Sans doute. Mademoiselle James vous contactera en fin de matinée. Je crois même qu'elle viendra ici. Nous parlerons plus en détails de notre petite réception de ce soir. D'ici là, je vous conseille vivement de vous reposer, la soirée va être festive et longue. Mademoiselle Hales... Fit-elle en lui saisissant spontanément les mains, vous êtes tout simplement magnifique. Je suis sûre que Monsieur Crowley sera à la hauteur de nos attentes. »

Elle nous adressa un signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Tu l'as hypnotisée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rosalie à Cullen avec un léger sourire amusé.

_ Oh, elle n'est pas difficile. Un sourire et elle fond sur place. Je ne savais que c'était la tante de votre photographe. Répondit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

_ La tante de Mike ? » Fis-je, surprise.

Son regard vert se posa nonchalamment sur moi alors que Rose répondait :

« Oui. Eléazar Newton est le frère aîné de son père. Mais c'est une chose qu'il n'évoque jamais.

_ Compte tenu du nom de famille, vous auriez dû faire le rapprochement. Me dit Cullen d'une voix atone.

_ Des Newton, il y en a des milliers dans ce pays. Rien ne pouvait supposer qu'ils aient un lien de famille. Sinon, allons-y gaiement et disons qu'il a aussi un lien avec Isaac Newton ! Ironisai-je.

_ Ce serait pas impossible. Objecta le sportif.

_ Je crois en effet qu'à un moment donné, il m'avait parlé de... Renchérit Rosalie.

_ Oh la barbe ! M'agaçai-je. Je compte mettre à profit le conseil de Madame Newton. Je suis épuisée.

_ Tu n'as pas pu dormir dans l'avion ? Me demanda mon amie.

_ Avec Alice à côté de moi ? » Marmonnai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire compatissant et regarda sa montre.

« Je vais appeler Mike pour savoir où ils en sont et m'assurer que les pièces de la collection sont bien en chemin. Tu devrais en effet aller dormir un peu. Je te téléphonerai quand Kate sera là. Edward s'est occupé des suites. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller récupérer ta clé. Quant à vous... » Fit-elle en se tournant vers le sportif.

Elle pinça ses lèvres pulpeuses comme si ce qu'elle allait dire lui en coûtait beaucoup.

« ... Merci pour l'excuse que vous avez trouvée et qui nous a sans doute sauvés.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, Rosalie. Répliqua-t-il avec un rictus, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

_ Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations avant l'arrivée de votre_ amie_. Je crois qu'il y a des groupies au bar. » Enchaîna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à son tour en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Il la regarda encore durant de longues secondes puis reporta son attention sur deux blondes au bar qui le dévoraient des yeux en pouffant derrière leur main, penchées l'une sur l'autre.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » Nous dit-il en s'y dirigeant d'un pas presque félin.

Afin d'éviter toute conversation avec Cullen, je m'éloignai vers la réception et demandai la clef de ma suite, puis au bout de quelques minutes, vers les ascenseurs.

Je passai une main sur ma nuque raide, les yeux fermés, la tête lourde, attendant le ding annonciateur de l'arrivée de l'élévateur. J'étais lasse, soudain. Lasse et anxieuse de ce qui allait arriver ce soir. J'étais en train de repasser dans ma tête toutes les tenues que nous allions présenter quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune groom en livrée rouge qui me salua et me laissa monter dans la cabine avec un couple âgé.

Le parfum qui m'assaillit alors me figea instantanément. Cette odeur unique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Cullen.

Je me glissai derrière le couple en indiquant le numéro de mon étage au groom, la main refermée sur l'anse de mon sac, évitant son regard ou tout contact avec lui. Mais naturellement, il les contourna à son tour et se coula à mes côtés, m'obligeant à me coller contre la paroi policée.

Le groom entra à son tour et appuya sur les boutons alors que les portes se refermaient.

« Comment est-elle ? » Me souffla tout de suite Cullen, les yeux rivés sur les portes.

Je lui lançai un regard de biais agacé, ne comprenant pas sa question. Devant mon mutisme, il tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction et esquissa un rictus goguenard.

« Miss James. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez plutôt bien. M'expliqua-t-il.

_ En quoi ça vous regarde ? Vous comptez la mettre sur votre tableau de chasse ? Fis-je, acide.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Un contact de plus, c'est ça ?

_ Oui... Ou une bonne soirée.

_ Vous n'êtes pas du tout son genre.

_ Elle est mariée ?

_ Non.

_ Lesbienne ?

_ Non.

_ Alors je suis tout à fait son genre.

_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pour m'agacer ? Me porter préjudice ? »

Il haussa les épaules et m'observa un moment avec toujours ce maudit rictus sur les lèvres.

« Ça fait quelques temps maintenant que je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels.

_ Vous pouvez garder ce genre de détails pour vous. Grimaçai-je.

_ Tout comme vous.

_ Je ne m'en plains pas. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et le vieux couple sortit après avoir salué le groom. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux numéros qui défilaient et me figeai en en voyant qu'un seul allumé.

« Vous avez pris votre suite au même étage que le mien ? Hallucinai-je.

_ Juste à côté. Sourit-il.

_ Je vais demander à changer de chambre.

_ Inutile. L'hôtel est complet. »

Je serrai des mâchoires, sans répliquer. Ce week-end allait être infernal.

« Alors ? Est-elle blonde ? Brune ? Rousse ?

_ Tout le contraire de moi. Sifflai-je, les yeux rivés sur les numéros qui défilaient à nouveau.

_ Dommage. » Souffla-t-il.

Je reportai malgré moi mon attention sur lui et le regard qu'il me lança me fit frissonner.

Je comprenais maintenant ce que Rosalie avait voulu dire par « hypnotiser ». Les nuances de vert dans ses iris étaient... splendides. Irrésistibles. Il fascinait.

Mon attention fut aussi portée sur les cernes violets qui soulignaient son regard de braise. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas réellement dormi ?

Je me sentis prise d'un vertige tout à coup, la tête me tournant.

Des bribes de ma conversation avec Alice dans l'avion me revenaient en tête.

« _Je trouve que vous formeriez un très beau couple. »_

Un éclat d'inquiétude traversa ses prunelles et il passa un bras solide autour de moi. Ses lèvres, rouges et charnues, articulèrent une question que je n'entendis pas dans le brouillard où je me trouvais.

Je ne protestai même pas de notre proximité. Je me sentis vide. Incapable de lutter. Puis tout à coup, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

_Une fin de chapitre que vous n'attendiez pas, j'en suis sûre._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre :) Mais avec un peu de jugeote, en regardant l'ambiance dans la quelle elle vit depuis quelques temps, ça peut être compréhensible :)_

_Donc pour la suite, j'ai une idée assez perverse - dans tous les sens du terme - mais j'hésite à la faire. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec ma très chère bêta avant._

_Je voulais juste préciser aussi une dernière chose : je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite parce que, comme je l'ai dit à certaines d'entre vous, je suis entrée dans mon grand rush de ce début d'année et un évènement imminent pointe le bout de son nez dans ma vie - pas mon mariage, mais le baptême de mon loulou :) J'espère sincèrement avoir le temps d'écrire d'ici là, sinon ça nous emmènerait, j'en ai bien peur, à dans trois semaines... Au moins... S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas._

_Je vous souhaite en attendant une bonne entrée dans le Printemps pour celles qui ont, comme moi, la chance d'habiter dans le Sud et sinon, une bonne semaine malgré tout. Bises ! G._

_PS : Ne soyez pas choquées du lien de parenté entre Eléazar, Carmen et Mike. Ceci est une fiction et j'aime bien surprendre ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à toutes,_

_J'ai tenté l'impossible et je crois avoir réussi en partie. Ce n'est pas bien long, mais c'est toujours ça... Je vous poste une nouvelle fois ce chapitre sans l'aval de ma très chère bêta - puisse-t-elle me pardonner - et j'en ai bien peur, sans répondre à vos reviews. Mon fils étant extrêmement malade depuis 5 jours maintenant j'ai plus écrit pour me distraire qu'autre chose. Et pour essayer de combler votre attente. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait limite de la peine lol _

_Donc je dédie ce chapitre à celles qui trépignent ou qui hurlent de joie en voyant une de mes alertes - apparemment, ça existe ! - à toutes celles qui me font des reviews construites et tentent de décortiquer mes écrits et ma folie - littéraire je suis, littéraire je resterai et c'est un travail qu'on nous demande - aux pressées qui me lisent en se disant " je lui laisserai une review la prochaine fois, promis " et qui ne le font pas - ça m'est arrivé quelques fois, je dois l'avouer - et à toutes celles qui me lisent en général._

_Une pensée pour Selenencre. Merci pour cette rencontre inattendue._

_Je vous laisse donc en partie à Seattle - le prochain chapitre s'y déroulera également, ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche - et très bon week-end à vous ! _

_Bonne lecture, bises. G._

_PS : J'ai dépassé les 300 ! Waouh !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

Je tentai de m'extirper de mes rêves doublés de mes cauchemars, me battant dans les méandres de mon esprit tandis qu'une main froide volait sur mon front.

Le drap glissa un peu sur ma peau moite.

Mes paupières lourdes refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir.

Ma gorge sèche me faisant souffrir, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres afin d'avoir un minimum de sensation d'hydratation.

La main s'éloigna et revint quelques secondes plus tard, mouillant ma bouche de quelques gouttes d'eau salvatrices. J'en ouvris les lèvres pour recueillir un peu plus du nectar frais et un pouce longea ma lèvre inférieure.

Cette texture de peau m'était inconnue. Les doigts étaient trop forts pour être ceux d'une femme.

Malgré moi, mes muscles s'engourdirent un peu plus dans la léthargie qu'ils voulaient quitter quelques secondes auparavant et se relâchèrent. Le drap glissa un peu et la main le remonta presque pudiquement en frôlant mon sein droit.

Un linge humide passa sur mon front et des gouttes d'eau roulèrent sur ma tempe.

Je n'arrivai pas à me décider si je voulais me réveiller ou pas.

Je bougeai ma tête sur l'oreiller douillet, tentai de m'étirer.

La main se referma sur mon épaule et le pouce traça de douces arabesques près de ma clavicule, comme pour m'apaiser. Je soupirai. Aussi bien de bien être que de reddition.

On humidifia une nouvelle fois mon front et mes lèvres et me souffla des paroles d'apaisement, comme une enfant qu'on tentait de calmer d'un cauchemar. Délicatement, on écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon front trempé.

Je me sentais fiévreuse et engourdie. J'avais envie et besoin de plus de frais sur ma peau et dans mon organisme.

Quand le linge humide passa sur mon front une troisième fois, je refermai ma main sur celle qui me rafraîchissait et la guidai lentement dans mon cou et jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. La main se figea un peu mais finit par remonter le long de mes épaules, puis de mes bras.

Je tentai d'esquisser un sourire de reconnaissance et essayai une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir mes paupières lourdes de sommeil afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Etais-je en train de rêver ?

Où étais-je et combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Au prix d'un effort qui me parut quasi surhumain, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux.

Une silhouette floue dansa un moment devant mes pupilles. Je n'arrivai à distinguer que du blanc. Du blanc et une étrange couleur auburn. Petit à petit, les traits se dessinèrent puis se précisèrent et mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque je reconnus le visage dénudé d'expression d'Edward Cullen.

Il avait enlevé son blaser et sa cravate, relevé sur ses bras diaphanes les manches de sa chemise. Ses traits tirés et éthérés accusaient encore plus la fatigue qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses pupilles me sondèrent quelques instants et sa bouche se plissa, je l'aurais juré, dans un rictus de contentement. Il tendit le bras hors de ma vision, ma tête n'ayant pas encore la force de suivre son mouvement, et me présenta un grand verre d'eau fraîche sans mot dire.

Je me relevai maladroitement et bus à gorgées modérées malgré la soif qui me tenaillait, mes yeux toujours dans les siens. Ma main tremblait légèrement et l'hypoglycémie me menaçait. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis notre départ de New-York et mon ventre criait famine. Gênée de mes gargouillis, je réussis à détourner les yeux alors qu'il remontait une nouvelle fois le drap sur ma poitrine... nue.

J'écartai violemment le verre de mes lèvres en toussant, des larmes plein les yeux et le fusillai du regard alors qu'un sourire satisfait s'étirait sur ses lèvres pleines et qu'il s'adossait à la chaise sur la quelle il était assis.

« Vous avez faim ? » Me demanda-t-il en m'observant tandis que je me rendais compte que je ne portai qu'un shorty sous les draps.

J'acquiesçai d'un seul mouvement de tête, ne sachant pas où poser mon regard.

Il me tendit une pomme que je lui arrachai limite des mains. Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge qui me fit frissonner malgré moi.

« Vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir veillé sur vous ? Me demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Et de m'avoir déshabillée, je présume. Lâchai-je d'une voix sourde et rauque.

_ Et de vous avoir déshabillée.

_ J'espère que vous y avez pris plaisir...

_ Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.

_ Parce que ce sera la première et la dernière fois.

_ Je suis heureux de vous voir en meilleure santé... Voulez-vous que j'appelle le room-service pour que vous mangiez quelque chose de plus consistant ?

_ ... S'il vous plaît. »

Il acquiesça et sortit momentanément de la chambre à coucher où je me trouvais.

Je regardais, hébétée, autour de moi alors que les évènements récents se remettaient en place dans mon esprit.

Nous étions à Seattle... Pour le show-room !

Habitée par une soudaine panique, j'avisai mes vêtements posés sur une chaise et me levai précautionneusement pour m'habiller en vitesse pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Je mangerai plus tard où passerai au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? Je n'osai même pas y songer. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'apprit que nous étions déjà l'après-midi. L'après-midi ! Et Kate qui devait passer le matin-même !

J'enfilai mon soutien-gorge, mon pantalon et attrapai ma chemise. Qu'allait penser Rosalie ?

« Que faites-vous ? »

Je me figeai, ma chemise à moitié mise.

Cullen me regardait du pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Je me cachai la poitrine du mieux que je pouvais avec un pan de chemise, cramoisie.

« Je crois que vous n'avez plus rien ou presque, à me cacher maintenant. Me dit-il dans un sourire supérieur.

_ De quel droit m'avez-vous déshabillée ? L'agressai-je presque.

_ Vous vous êtes évanouie dans l'ascenseur. Vous étiez fiévreuse et trempée de sueur. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?

_ Appeler Alice ou Rosalie.

_ Je l'ai fait. Après m'être occupé de vous.

_ Et d'où vous vient cette soudaine bonté d'âme ? Ironisai-je en continuant à m'habiller sous ses yeux qui ne rataient rien du spectacle.

_ Elle a toujours été là. Vous devriez vous rallonger. Me conseilla-t-il patiemment.

_ Je devrais être avec les autres à l'heure qu'il est ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de temps je suis restée ici !

_ Près de 6 heures.

_ 6 heures ?! M'écriai-je avec un haut le coeur en finissant de boutonner ma chemise d'une main impatiente. Rosalie va me tuer.

_ Rosalie a dit que vous devriez vous reposer. Vous avez été victime d'un surmenage.

_ Je penserai à prendre des vacances dans deux ou trois ans. Marmonnai-je en allant à la table de chevet pour y prendre mon élastique.

_ Le médecin aussi a dit de vous reposer.

_ Parce que vous avez aussi fait appel à un médecin ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Cullen, Monsieur ?

_ Il est en face de vous. Il n'est pas uniquement cynique, arrogant, perfide, froid, calculateur et sans état d'âme. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? » Fit-il avec une soudaine froideur.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes cheveux que je remontai en chignon rapide. Mon cœur se serra étrangement il avait eu une conversation avec son frère qui lui avait dévoilé sans remords notre discussion.

« Je vois qu'on peut vous faire confiance, dans votre famille. Dis-je en attrapant le reste de ma pomme.

_ Jasper ne m'a rien révélé. Je l'ai entendu en parler à Rosalie. Il avait l'air... désolé du portrait peu flatteur que vous aviez fait de moi.

_ ... Votre frère est très sensible.

_ Il l'a toujours été des mots. »

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Son visage était toujours impassible, mais son regard froid en disait long. Il n'allait pas me laisser sortir sans anicroche.

« Vous attendez quoi ? Soufflai-je. Que je vous fasse mes plus plates excuses ?

_ Inutile, vous ne les penserez pas.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne saviez pas déjà ce que je pense de vous.

_ En dehors de nos étreintes, en effet.

_ Vous n'allez pas aborder ce sujet... Paniquai-je.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je vous ai vue quasiment nue, après tout.

_ Contre mon plein gré !

_ Ce n'est pas le cas de vos baisers.

_ Qu'en est-il des vôtres ?

_ Piètre esquive.

_ La vôtre n'est pas mieux. Dis-je en finissant de m'attacher les cheveux.

_ Si je vous disais la vérité, vous ne me croirez pas.

_ Essayez donc pour voir.

_ Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai embrassée ?

_ Oui. Répliquai-je, le coeur battant un peu plus vite pour une inexplicable raison.

_ Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement. Quelle est votre excuse ? »

Il s'était avancé de quelques pas mais restait toujours à distance raisonnable. Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage, attendant une réponse, une réaction, voulue ou pas.

La tête me tourna une nouvelle fois et mes jambes flageolèrent. Je me rappelai soudain l'avoir trouvé fascinant.

Edward Cullen n'était pas simplement fascinant. Il était aussi terriblement dangereux.

« Un moment de faiblesse. Finis-je par souffler, à cours de mots.

_ Piètre esquive. Répéta-t-il.

_ Et que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? M'irritai-je. Un moment de folie ? Un libre cours à ma passion ?

_ Ce serait déjà plus proche de la vérité.

_ Je n'éprouve aucune passion pour vous... Soufflai-je en cherchant des yeux mes escarpins.

_ Je ne vous suis pas indifférent. »

Je lui lançai un regard irrité et passai une main tremblante sur mon front encore chaud.

« Vous devriez vous rallonger. Répéta-t-il d'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ Je ne peux pas. Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, on compte sur moi.

_ Vous ne leur serez d'aucune utilité si vous tombez à nouveau dans les pommes.

_ Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais elle est inutile dans le cas présent. Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais. » Répliquai-je en apercevant enfin mes escarpins près de la porte.

Je passai à côté de lui dans l'intention de le contourner et de récupérer mes chaussures quand son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, me ramenant face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son torse. Je posai mes mains su les aplats de ses pectoraux, surprise et déséquilibrée par son geste, le souffle court.

Sa main glissa doucement le long de mes reins et sortit en délicatesse les pans de ma chemise coincés dans mon pantalon. La pulpe de ses doigts frôla ma peau, la couvrant d'un voile de chair de poule. Ma salive se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je le laissai faire, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer les boutons de nacre de sa chemise résolument fermée. Son parfum me grisa tout à coup et je me cambrai légèrement afin de profiter un peu plus de sa proximité sans toute fois entrer réellement en contact avec lui.

Ses doigts frôlèrent ma hanche et la lisière de mon pantalon pour remonter paresseusement le long de mon nombril et accrocher le dernier bouton de ma chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Soufflai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il défit d'une main patiente le bouton et s'attaqua au suivant, son autre main à peine posée au creux de mes reins.

« Vous allez vous recoucher. » Murmura-t-il en défaisant le troisième bouton.

Mes mains glissèrent sur ses aplats et remontèrent sur ses épaules pour se fixer les muscles de ses bras. Je risquai un regard vers son visage, mais il semblait entièrement absorbé par sa tache. Je crus sentir ses doigts s'attarder sur la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge quand ils l'atteignirent et ne pus en supporter plus.

« Arrêtez. Fis-je, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

_ Non. » Dit-il en défaisant le dernier bouton et en défaisant ma prise sur ses bras afin de pouvoir faire glisser la chemise.

Elle tomba à terre dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

Il s'attaqua ensuite aux attaches de mon soutien-gorge.

« Vous n'allez pas... ? Commençai-je.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait... Sourit-il.

_ C'est... inconvenant.

_ C'est vous qui me dîtes ça ? Répliqua-t-il, les doigts toujours fixés sur les attaches de mon sous-vêtement. Vous y prenez plaisir ?

_ Ne me lancez pas sur ce terrain-là.

_ Pourquoi ?... Où cela nous emmènerait-il ?

_ Aux urgences pour ma part parce que je ne suis pas en état.

_ Vous n'êtes donc pas contre la possibilité de...

_ Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil et me recoucher une petite heure. » Le coupai-je en m'écartant soudain.

Il me lâcha non sans avoir laissé au préalable sa main glisser sur mes reins et retomber mollement. Son regard s'attarda sur ma poitrine emprisonnée dans la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge et sembla se voiler légèrement.

Mon cœur battait vite et une chaleur soudaine, que je connaissais trop bien, m'envahit.

« Vous pouvez décommander ou reporter le room-service. » Fis-je d'une voix tremblante pour tenter de briser le silence épais qui nous entourait.

Son regard quitta comme à regret mes seins et se reportèrent dans mes yeux fatigués. L'esquisse d'un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire que me faisait James pour que je perde tout contrôle sur moi-même.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, également. Dis-je.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai besoin de très peu de sommeil.

_ Dans ce cas... Vous m'excuserez auprès de Rosalie.

_ Elle vous a déjà toute pardonnée.

_ Vous pouvez donc quitter ma suite.

_ Vous voulez me priver du plaisir de vous voir dormir ? »

Je ramassai ma chemise et la plaquai inutilement contre ma poitrine, comme un bouclier qui empêcherait mon cœur de sortir de mon thorax ou une illusoire barrière entre lui et moi.

« Pourquoi jouez-vous comme ça avec moi ?... Non... Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Dites à Rosalie que je serai là dans environ deux heures. » Fis-je en lui tournant le dos.

Je crus qu'il allait répliquer ou, dans un moment d'affolement et d'excitation mélangés, se rapprocher, mais je l'entendis sortir et refermer discrètement la porte derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'écroulai sur le lit, le cœur battant toujours anormalement vite et plongeai dans un sommeil salvateur.

Je me réveillai finalement en fin d'après-midi et filai sous la douche après avoir envoyé un rapide sms à Rosalie et découvert avec stupéfaction 9 sms d'Alice et 2 de Black qui me demandaient tout deux de mes nouvelles. 20 minutes plus tard, parée de mon plus beau tailleur et maquillée, j'allai au restaurant de l'hôtel pour manger rapidement quelque chose et pris un taxi pour me rendre au duplex dont Rosalie m'avait envoyé l'adresse et où devait se dérouler notre show-room. J'étais en train de rassurer Alice sur mon état, quand le taxi s'arrêta devant un imposant immeuble ultra moderne.

Dans le hall d'entrée, je découvris, avec un léger haut le cœur, Cullen au téléphone menant une conversation qui semblait agitée. Ses sourcils froncés et la tension qui émanait de lui étaient manifestes. Il marchait en long et en large d'un pas nerveux, se passant par intermittences nerveuses une main sur la nuque. Il ralentit son pas lorsqu'il m'aperçut et me toisa un instant, me parcourant d'un regard vague.

Même si son examen fut superficiel, un étrange frisson me parcourut et je repris ma marche vers les ascenseurs sans lui accorder une seconde de plus mon attention.

Ses yeux me suivirent jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'élévateur se referment derrière moi.

Je me collai contre une des parois policées et posai mon front contre en dodelinant légèrement de la tête après avoir appuyé sur le numéro de l'étage. Mon cœur battait toujours bizarrement fort de la rencontre fortuite que je venais de faire. Fortuite... Ou pas.

Edward Cullen commençait à avoir une drôle d'emprise sur mon esprit, mes sens et mes nerfs à mon corps défendant. Une part de moi s'intéressait de façon licencieuse à lui l'autre l'abhorrait de tous les pores de sa peau. Et mon cœur balançait entre ces deux états.

A ma grande stupeur, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent directement sur le duplex loué spécialement par Carmen Newton. Des employés finissaient d'installer des chaises noires tout autour du podium au bout du quel quatre chaises blanches avaient été disposé. Des mannequins répétaient leur chorégraphie sur l'estrade sous l'œil avisé et asserré d'un asiatique à lunettes de soleil rondes et bleues, un bloc notes à la main. Madame Newton était près des grandes fenêtres bordées du coucher de soleil avec deux autres femmes que je ne connaissais pas et Rosalie. J'allais me diriger discrètement vers elle quand une blonde grande et mince au décolleté suggestif se planta devant moi.

« Bella ! Quel plaisir de te voir enfin parmi nous ! Je me suis follement inquiétée ! On m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise ! »

Je souris en embrassant mon ancienne collègue.

« Salut Kate.

_ Salut Kate ! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? S'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

_ Non. J'aurais plein de questions à te poser. Du genre comment vas-tu ? Comment ça se passe ici ? Toujours accro à l'aérobic et la boxe thaï ? Y a –t-il enfin quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Te fais-tu toujours un ciné le Vendredi soir ? Vas-tu toujours à ce merveilleux japonais que tu m'as fait découvrir la veille de mon départ ?

_ Ohla ! Une question à la fois ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Donc première question... Politesse d'usage si je me souviens bien. Je vais bien. Parfaitement bien. Je pète la forme. Non ! Je dirais même que je pète le feu alors que je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de toute la semaine. Et Dieu créa la caféine.

_ Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de caféine pour être dans cet état de surexcitation. Répliquai-je, amusée.

_ C'est vrai. Mais là, j'en avais vraiment besoin... Après, comment ça se passe ici, franchement de ce côté-ci on a l'impression d'être un peu dans le saint des saints. Au Paradis. C'est blanc, pur et lumineux. Derrière les portes latérales là-bas, où se trouvent actuellement créateurs et mannequins, c'est... Les sept cercles de l'Enfer réunis. Je crois que ça résume bien. Mais je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même.

_ A ce point ? M'inquiétai-je soudain.

_ Hmmm... Mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! Il ne faut surtout pas paniquer ! Je suis toujours accro à l'aérobic et la boxe thaï. Mon entraîneur se rappelle encore et me parle souvent de ta première et unique séance...

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas me laisser monter sur un ring !

_ Mais tu avais l'air tellement motivée ! Elle faisait au moins 10 kilos de moins que toi !

_ Mais elle faisait de la boxe thaï depuis qu'elle savait marcher et son père est un ancien champion d'Amérique ! Chose que tu avais bizarrement omis de me dire.

_ Ton crochet du droit était assez mémorable...

_ Son enchaînement qui m'a mis KO en 5 secondes ensuite également... » Marmonnai-je.

Kate éclata de rire en secouant sa longue chevelure blonde merveilleusement lisse.

« Je n'ai encore rencontré personne. Du moins pas quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine. Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu débarquais avec deux canons sublimes ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé d'Edward Cullen ? Tu le veux pour toi toute seule, c'est ça ?

_ Laisse tomber... Ce type a la beauté d'un ange et l'âme d'un démon. Fis-je avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.

_ Mais c'est encore plu excitant ! Il est du genre... bad boy ?

_ Il est du genre... froid et sans état d'âme.

_ Je sens que je vais passer une très bonne soirée. Dit-elle tout à coup malicieuse.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas le draguer ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? C'est pas tous les jours que je croise un type pareil, crois-moi !

_ Mais tu mérites mieux que ça !

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me marier avec, chérie. A moins qu'il ne soit chasse gardée.

_ Sûrement pas ! Crachai-je.

_ Parfait, alors. »

Elle plissa ses yeux violets et m'observa un instant.

« Depuis quand es-tu allergique à la beauté d'un mâle dans toute sa splendeur, Bella ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Depuis que leur âme est noire comme le vide abyssale. Marmonnai-je en détournant mon regard.

_ Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses, maintenant ?

_ Remercie Alice de m'avoir endoctriné dans la secte Bridget Jonesienne.

_ La secte Bridget Jonesienne ? S'amusa-t-elle.

_ Ce personnage est un véritable fléau et le nouveau gourou d'Alice depuis quelques mois.

_ J'adore Bridget Jones. »

Je grognai pour toute réponse.

« Arrête ! Elle est géniale ! Toutes les femmes se reconnaissent forcément en elle ! Plaida Kate.

_ Je n'ai pas des fesses grosses comme le Brésil, je ne me paie pas quotidiennement des hontes monumentales, je ne me bourre pas la gueule tous les week-ends parce que je me sens seule et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vivre un conte de fée.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas rencontré la personne idéale.

_ Je crois qu'il est inutile de continuer sur ce sujet. Grognai-je.

_ Comme tu voudras. Mais il faudra que tu avoues ce qui se passe avec le bellâtre, Swan. Je trouve ton comportement particulièrement louche. Sinon la réponse à tes deux dernières questions est oui. Je me fais toujours un ciné le Vendredi soir et je vais toujours à l'Étoile de Tokyo. Je te laisse aller voir Rosalie Hale. Parce qu'il me semble que de base, elle est venue t'attendre ici. On se retrouve quelque part dans un des sept cercles de l'Enfer avant le début des festivités. »

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue et s'éclipsa. Rosalie m'aperçut à ce moment-là et après s'être visiblement excusée, s'avança vers moi d'un pas rapide.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en scrutant mon visage.

_ Mieux, merci.

_ Bella... S'il te fallait quelques jours de vacances, il fallait me le dire ! Ca fait plus d'un an que tu n'es pas allée te ressourcer chez ton père et tu as toujours refusé de passer un week-end dans la propriété de mes parents aux Everglades. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on en fait trop ! Tu imagines dans quel état on a pu être avec Alice quand Edward nous a téléphoné fou d'inquiétude ?

_ Fou d'inquiétude ? Répétai-je, choquée.

_ Oui, Bella ! Fou d'inquiétude. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu comme ça. Même quand son père a fait son premier infarctus. »

Elle ferma momentanément les yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle en avait trop dit. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'essayer d'en savoir plus qu'elle planta un regard grave dans le mien.

« Tu es officiellement en vacances. Me dit-elle.

_ Non ! Paniquai-je.

_ Après le show-room, je veux dire.

_ Non, Rosalie, écoute, je me sens beaucoup mieux... Commençai-je.

_ Ce n'est pas une demande ou un conseil, Bella. C'est un ordre. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si tu retombes dans les pommes.

_ Exactement la remarque que Cullen m'a faite. Marmonnai-je.

_ Et il a raison ! S'il y a le moindre soucis, je t'appellerai.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et puis... Tu as besoin d'être un peu loin d'Edward. La tension qu'il y a entre vous me rend littéralement folle ! Ce mélange de haine, de désir et de mépris, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça me tape sur le système.

_ Tu comprends donc ce que je ressens quand je te vois avec Mc Carty. »

Elle me lança un regard glacial qui faillit me faire reculer de quelques pas.

« J'ai remarqué le changement d'ambiance dans le taxi. Insistai-je malgré tout.

_ Une belle gueule et des muscles à profusion ne font pas tout, Bella.

_ Tu reconnais alors qu'il te plaît !

_ Non. Je reconnais seulement qu'il a un certain sex-appeal.

_ Tu es affligeante... Soufflai-je.

_ Veux-tu qu'on parle d'Edward ?

_ Non.

_ Alors ne me parle plus de Mc Carty. Et va dans les backstages... Je crois que ton calme légendaire ne sera pas de trop là-bas. »

* * *

_Pourquoi je coupe là ? Certaines ne vont pas trouver ça logique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en a une. J'essaye de maintenir le suspense, dirons-nous. Et repensez à ce qu'a dit Kate._

_Je vous poste ce petit chapitre aussi pour la petite douceur qu'il contient mais ne vous attendrissez pas trop, c'est loin d'être gagné. L'explosion du Vésuve est proche mais pas encore là :) J'ai encore semé quelques indices pour mon intrigue - si si ! - en espérant que certaines d'entre vous lisent entre les lignes..._

_Merci de m'avoir lue et pour les prochaines reviews, je vous souhaite un bon week-end - nuageux et pluvieux pour ma part... - et vous dis à dans au moins 15 jours à part si mes nerfs lâchent avant - s'il vous plaît, ne le souhaitez pas lol Bises. G._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir à toutes ,_

_Une note rapide ce soir, parce que mes premiers invités nous ont fait la merveilleuse surprise d'arriver en avance, donc si je voulais vous faire un peu plaisir avant une plage de silence qui sera peut-être un peu longue, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part les remerciements habituels, que je ne peux, une fois encore, pas répondre à vos reviews - j'espère vraiment que vous le comprendrez... - que mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe et que j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre s'en ressente. Mille excuses par avance, j'ai décidé d'écouter le côté dark de ma muse parce que selon moi, l'amour passionnel est plus beau quand il y a eu auparavant quelques écorchures, mais c'est un avis purement personnel._

_Très bonne lecture, merci infiniment de me suivre dans les méandres de cette histoire...  
_

_Bises,_

_G._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

« Des fruits de mer ! Pincez-moi, quelqu'un, je rêve ! Elles ont mangé des fruits de mer ! »

Je poussai la porte des backstages et me faufilai entre une armée de mannequins en sous-vêtements et d'énormes tringles qu'on poussait vivement d'un endroit à un autre, en essayant de repérer d'où venaient les hurlements hystériques de ma meilleure amie. Quelqu'un me bouscula et je faillis m'écrouler sur une chaise avant de me rattraper de justesse au dossier.

« Des fruits de mer ! » Répéta Alice d'une voix de plus en plus haut perchée.

Je scannai la pièce du regard avec difficulté et une anxiété grandissante, arrivant à peine aux épaules des mannequins qui passaient à côté de moi quand elles étaient pieds nus, limite au coude quand elles avaient leurs talons vertigineux. Je passai à côté de trois blondes en train de se faire coiffer lorsque je repérai enfin Mike qui tenait solidement les mains de ma meilleure amie dans les siennes alors qu'elle se trémoussait nerveusement sur un tabouret, visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie doublée d'un arrêt cardiaque.

« Calme-toi, mon chou, ça ne va pas arranger les choses. Tenta-t-il de la calmer.

_ Depuis quand les mannequins mangent-elles autre chose qu'un yaourt 0 % pour unique repas de la journée ? Depuis quand fêtent-elles dans un restaurant trois étoiles l'anniversaire d'une copine pour se retrouver le lendemain clouées au lit par une intoxication alimentaire ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Mike soupira et je vis arriver Tyler, son téléphone collé à son oreille, étonnamment calme.

« On va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas. Lui dit-il avant de reprendre sa conversation.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Au pays des Bisounours, il y a toujours des solutions qu'on trouve en chanson ! Et si on faisait appel aux souris de Cendrillon pour nous aider à réparer les dégâts ? Et tu n'as pas les numéros de Belle et Blanche-Neige pour qu'on leur demande de défiler maintenant qu'on n'a plus personne pour porter nos tenues ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je doucement en m'approchant.

_ Bella ! Crièrent en même temps Mike et ma meilleure amie.

_ Oh, Bella que je suis contente de te voir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur ? Pourquoi es-tu tombée dans les pommes ? Me demanda-t-elle, ses yeux me scannant avec critique et inquiétude.

_ Une bouffée de désir trop intense ? » Fit le photographe très sérieusement.

Je lui lançai un regard affligé avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie et de lui sourire gentiment.

« Je n'avais rien mangé depuis notre départ. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de la nourriture – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – qu'on nous propose dans les avions.

_ Je t'avais dit de prendre quelque chose de chez toi. Me sermonna-t-elle.

_ Je n'y ai pas pensé.

_ On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état j'ai été après le coup de fil de Cullen.

_ Pas très loin de celui-là, j'imagine. Tentai-je de plaisanter.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi ! Grogna-t-elle. J'ai senti que quelque chose allait mal se passer à la minute où... »

Elle pinça ses lèvres, les yeux dans le vide, refusant visiblement de terminer sa phrase et prit d'une main nerveuse la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

« A la minute où Jasper Cullen a accepté de venir. Me souffla Mike en se penchant vers moi.

_ Alice... Tu ne vas pas remettre sur le tapis ta poisse envers les hommes... Dis-je avec patience.

_ Ce n'est plus de la poisse à ce niveau-là ! C'est... une malédiction ! C'est ça ! J'ai dû être maudite par la mère de Paul quand je sortais avec lui.

_ Ta peur irraisonnée remonte à bien plus loin que ça. Je t'avais dit de ne pas embrasser Eric Yorki au collège. A mon avis, c'est plutôt lui qui t'a traumatisée. »

Elle grimaça en avalant quelques gorgées d'eau.

« C'était pour fermer le clapet de Stanley. Je ne la supportais pas. Et elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que jamais je ne sortirai avec quelqu'un parce que je ressemblais à une planche à pain. Grogna-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_ Je crois que ce jour-là, tu as illuminé la vie de Yorki et assombris la tienne. J'aurais pensé que Paul t'aurait donné confiance en toi mais...

_ Paul embrassait divinement bien. Contra-t-elle.

_ Mais il était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et avait deux de tension. Ses deux points positifs étaient sa Porsche et sa belle gueule.

_ Il était aussi assez bien loti...

_ Alice ! C'est le seul pénis que tu as vu de toute ta vie. Marmonnai-je.

_ Voilà enfin la porte que j'attendais voir s'ouvrir pour entrer dans la conversation. En quels termes était-il « bien loti », Alice ? » Demanda tout à coup Mike.

A nouveau, je lui lançai un regard affligé mais esquissai un sourire quand il me fit un léger clin d'œil et que ma meilleure amie sembla enfin se détendre, plongée dans ses réflexions et ses souvenirs.

« Eh bien... Déjà, je la trouvais lourde... Tu es sûr qu'on peut parler de ça ici ? Enfin... Ma vie sexuelle n'est pas vraiment très palpitante. Dit-elle.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chou. Tyler a dit de l'attendre, Mc Carty est à l'étage en train de faire ses derniers ajustements avec la demoiselle Volturi et son séduisant avocat et celui que tu refuses de croiser est parti à la recherche de son frère... Toutes les personnes que tu vois évoluer ici ne font pas attention à ce que tu pourrais éventuellement dire, elles ont suffisamment à faire. »

Il lui lança un regard brillant de convoitise avec un mélange de lubricité et d'avidité, attendant quasi religieusement sa réponse.

« Elle était... veineuse. Chuchota Alice en se penchant en avant pour être sûre que seuls nous, entendions la réponse.

_ Douce ? Enchaîna le photographe.

_ Comme de la soie sauvage.

_ Longue ?

_ A peu près... » Elle fronça les sourcils et écarta son pouce de son majeur d'une quinzaine de centimètres.

Je pouffai de rire alors que Mike acquiesçait très sérieusement.

« Ce ne sera pas la meilleure baise de ta vie, mon chou. Lui répondit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Minauda-t-elle, les joues légèrement roses.

_ Qu'elle soit épaisse, c'est une bonne chose, mais de cette longueur... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspension et secoua la tête de désolation.

Les joues d'Alice se colorèrent vivement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

« Tu veux dire... qu'il n'a pas su me satisfaire comme j'aurais dû l'être ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

_ Tu es restée combien de temps avec lui, déjà ?

_ Presque trois ans.

_ Combien de parties de jambes en l'air en une semaine ?

_ C'est important ?

_ Capital. » Fîmes-nous d'une même voix, Mike et moi.

Je m'amusai de plus en plus de la situation. Voir Alice parler de sa vie intime était très rare – surtout quand elle était à jeun – alors la voir cramoisie de gêne et répondre avec docilité telle une élève récitant sa leçon de Biologie à Mike, c'était carrément un délice.

« Au début ou à la fin ? Parce qu'au début on devait être à quatre...

_ On ne t'a pas dit par jour, Alice. Mais par semaine. La coupa Mike.

_ Mais je parle par semaine ! »

Nous nous lançâmes un regard consterné avec Mike tandis qu'il secouait la tête d'un air navré et que la panique de ma meilleure amie montait d'un cran.

« C'est pas bien ? Nous demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par l'affolement et l'angoisse.

_ Affligeant. Répondit Mike.

_ Il faudra que je t'explique deux ou trois petites choses, Alice. Répliquai-je à mon tour, à deux doigts de ne pas éclater de rire.

_ C'est quoi la bonne moyenne ? Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Ça dépend de ton partenaire. Lui dit Mike.

_ Mais dîtes un chiffre ! Une fois par jour ? C'est ça ? J'ai raté ma vie sexuelle parce que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour une fois par jour sur du long terme ? »

Deux mannequins filiformes qui passaient à nos côtés la regardèrent avec effarement et amusement.

Je me retenais de ne pas regarder Mike une nouvelle fois pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire dont je ne me relèverai pas et regardai le capharnaüm qui régnait autour de nous.

Les sept cercles de l'Enfer réunis.

Je vis l'asiatique aux lunettes rondes et bleues un peu plus loin qui vérifiait l'ourlet d'une robe très 70's sur une blonde à la peau translucide, les cheveux lisses relevés en une longue queue de cheval parfaite, donnant des directives à un jeune tailleur à ses côtés pour visiblement ajuster la taille. Une magnifique brune se faisait habiller d'un robe longue aux motifs ethniques orangés. Une fille d'une vingtaine d'années, outrageusement maquillée, se faisait faire la manucure juste à côté. Des filles se succédaient sur les fauteuils des coiffeurs. D'autres se faufilaient comme des anguilles jusqu'aux tringles.

Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère stressante et fébrile qui m'atteignit tout à coup de plein fouet.

« Pour ce qui est des grosses retouches, c'est en haut. Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller. Ici, ce sont les touches finales. Me dit Mike.

_ Non, sans blague. Je veux qu'on me dise si ma vie sexuelle a été un désastre ou pas. Demanda Alice derrière nous.

_ Nous en parlerons une autre fois, Alice. Fis-je.

_ Non, je veux savoir maintenant.

_ En as-tu été satisfaite ? La questionna le photographe.

_ Oui... Enfin... Je n'ai eu personne pour comparer...

_ Avais-tu déjà eu l'impression de quitter Terre tant le plaisir était intense ? Enchaîna-t-il.

_ J'ai déjà eu des orgasmes si c'est ce que tu veux dire par là...

_ Donc tu n'as pas complètement raté ta vie sexuelle.

_ Mais...

_ Ah ! Vous êtes là ! »

Nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement nos têtes vers Rosalie qui passa sans s'arrêter devant un groupe de filles en sous-vêtements, les faisant piler à son passage, son téléphone serré dans sa main droite. Sa mine sévère trahissait son anxiété. Je la trouvais fatiguée, tout à coup. Sa pâleur plus translucide qu'à l'ordinaire, les légers cernes cachés vainement par un anti-cerne, sa taille plus fine. Elle s'arrêta à mes côtés et déglutit avec difficulté, son regard myosotis passant alternativement sur chacun d'entre nous.

« Tyler n'a pas pu avoir son contact. » Nous apprit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Mike entrouvrit la bouche en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts et Alice étouffa un petit cri apeuré et referma convulsivement sa main sur la bouteille en plastique qui se broya sous sa poigne.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Souffla ma meilleure amie avec une anxiété grandissante.

_ Improviser. Lui répondit Rosalie.

_ Improviser ? On n'improvise pas des mannequins !

_ Et Cullen ? » Demandai-je.

Rosalie esquissa un léger sourire en me regardant.

« Il se prend pour Superman la plupart du temps. Il se targue de connaître beaucoup de monde. C'est le moment ou jamais de sortir sa botte magique, non ? Enchaînai-je.

_ Il aurait pu nous aider si on avait été à L.A. Répondit ma patronne.

_ Et Madame Newton ? Mike, c'est ta tante ! Elle peut nous rendre ce petit service ! Fit Alice.

_ Je suis déjà allée la voir. Elle ne peut rien pour nous. Répliqua Rosalie en secouant la tête.

_ Mais ce sont _ses_ mannequins !

_ Où est Tyler ? Demanda le photographe.

_ A l'étage. Il est en train de finaliser les retouches sur le costume de Mc Carty.

_ Comment gère-t-il ?

_ Bizarrement bien.

_ _Bizarrement bien ?_ Répéta Alice, incrédule. Nous sommes au bord du ridicule et de la fermeture et il gère bizarrement bien ! Il faut définitivement l'enfermer !

_ Il m'a proposé une solution. »

Nous nous tournâmes à nouveau tous vers Rosalie.

Je regardai les mannequins autour de nous, ce pour quoi nous nous étions toujours battus. Pouvoir présenter ce dont on était capables et prouver aux grands de ce monde qu'on avait l'étoffe des grands créateurs qui évoluaient dans leur cercle très privé.

L'espace d'un instant illusoire, en partie grâce à Cullen, j'avais commencé à y croire. A croire qu'on pouvait partir de rien et aboutir néanmoins quelque part. Qu'on pouvait y arriver. Qu'on _devait_ y arriver.

Aice et Tyler qui avaient pratiquement passé leurs jours et leurs nuits à l'atelier. Leur entente limite miraculeuse, soudain.

L'espoir, enfin.

« Il avait prévu que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. Je ne le savais pas aussi superstitieux... Poursuivit Rosalie.

_ Il prend toujours huit tenues pour ses défilés. Le chiffre de l'infinité. Précisa Mike.

_ Et nous sommes précisément huit.

_ Comment ça nous sommes précisément huit ? Nous sommes neuf à être venus et quelques uns d'entre nous sont loin de faire la taille requise pour être mannequin ! Fis-je.

_ Tu porteras des talons suffisamment hauts. Me répondit Rosalie.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Il y a forcément une autre solution. Plaida Alice.

_ Il n'y en a pas. Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu en passer par un autre chemin mais nous sommes au pied du mur ! Soit nous défilons tous, soit nous pouvons reprendre l'avion ce soir et je peux fermer boutique. Et Mike ne peut pas monter sur le podium, il doit prendre les photos. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard terrifié avec Alice pour jauger de qui de nous deux aurait la force et le courage qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Le cœur battant soudain la chamade, j'eus un vague flash de moi marchant sur le podium sur des jambes flageolantes sous le regard scrutateur des quelques journalistes invités pour l'occasion, de la tante de Mike et ses amies. Le résultat était apocalyptique.

« Bella, tu vas défiler avec Edward. » M'apprit Rosalie.

Mon estomac fit un saut périlleux dans mon ventre, me donnant une vague sensation de nausée. De terrifiée, je passai à transie d'horreur et... d'une sorte d'excitation. Le souvenir de son regard quand il m'avait déshabillée me revint en mémoire tout à coup. Ce regard légèrement voilé et concentré.

Je tendis une main nerveuse et tremblante vers un appui salutaire, la tête me tournant tout à coup. Mike m'attrapa solidement le poignet.

« Et tu vas devoir monter voir Tyler pour qu'il fasse les modifications sur ta tenue. » Précisa-t-elle.

La tenue que devait porter le mannequin en binôme avec Cullen... - Si tant est qu'il ait accepté de défiler...

Je me rappelai vaguement un corset rouge sang incrusté de sequin sur les contours, une jupe en tutu à bord noir, lacée dans le dos par un ruban en satin noir, qui arrivait à mi-cuisse. L'horreur...

« Alice... Commença Rosalie d'une voix hésitante.

_ Il en est hors de question. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

_ Alice... S'il te plaît.

_ Je ne défilerai pas avec lui. Je ne défilerai pas tout court. Je suis créatrice...

_ Non officielle. Seule Madame Newton est au courant que tu as aidé Tyler. Contra ma patronne.

_ Je ne peux pas...

_ Avoue que tu vas mieux avec lui que Jane Volturi. »

Alice la fusilla du regard, les mâchoires crispées.

« Vous faites un couple magnifique. L'encouragea Rosalie. Et... Il a demandé à le faire avec toi. »

Un son étranglé sortit de la gorge de ma meilleure amie pendant qu'elle broyait un peu plus la bouteille d'eau.

« Je ne te crois pas... Souffla-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

_ On a parlé de toi à l'aéroport. » Fis-je.

Son regard de lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture se posèrent sur moi, vides.

« On t'a vue... sur le tarmac. » Enchaînai-je.

Une légère rougeur colora ses joues pendant qu'un autre cri étouffé sortait de sa gorge.

Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de lui parler de ma conversation avec Jasper mais il fallait que je la convaincs sans pour une fois passer par la case défi.

« Il t'a trouvée... attendrissante. Souris-je.

_ Tu veux dire folle furieuse.

_ Non, je te jure !

_ Et il faudra bien que tu le voies, c'est toi qui as conçu son costume, Tyler refuse d'y toucher. Fit Rosalie.

_ Je ne peux pas défiler avec lui. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça ! Je suis faite pour être dans les backstages à tout finaliser avec Tyler. Pas à jouer les mannequins perchée sur des talons de 14 centimètres.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ! Répliquai-je.

_ Tu vas le faire ? » Me demanda-t-elle, son regard planté dans le mien.

Rosalie me scruta, attendant mon aval officiel.

Mike avait un léger sourire aux lèvres en me regardant également.

« Tu es en train de sous-entendre que si je le fais, tu le feras aussi ? » Esquivai-je.

Elle haussa des épaules.

« C'est peu orthodoxe comme pratique. Je ne suis pas sûre que Madame Newton appréciera... Dis-je sans conviction.

_ Ma tante aime bien les extravagances, si ça peut te rassurer. Répliqua Mike.

_ Et je lui ai déjà suggérer cette éventualité. Fit Rosalie.

_ Et ? Demandai-je.

_ Elle n'a pas dit oui, mais elle n'a pas dit non non plus.

_ Tu vas faire défiler Black et Jane Volturi ensemble ? Enchaînai-je.

_ Ai-je le choix ? Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Et elle a accepté ?

_ Disons que Mc Carty l'a convaincue par je ne sais quel miracle.

_ Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? Demanda à son tour Alice.

_ Un peu moins de trois heures. M'informa Rosalie en consultant son portable.

_ Trois heures ?! Et je dois passer entre les mains du coiffeur et refaire ma manucure ! Sans parler de mon maquillage ! Et les retouches de la robe ! S'écria Alice en sautant sur ses pieds.

_ Ça devrait aller pour les retouches, tu es aussi mince que les filles que tu vois là. Lui répondit Rosalie en souriant légèrement.

_ Mais il nous faut répéter !

_ Jasper l'a fait ce matin. Il t'expliquera.

_ Et si je me prends les pieds dans les pans de la robe ?

_ Tu n'es jamais tomber avec des talons aiguilles, Alice. C'est même toi qui cours toujours après les taxis avec comme si tu faisais un jogging. » Marmonnai-je.

Alice me lança un nouveau regard et pivota sur ses talons sans ajouter un mot.

« Crois-tu qu'elle accepte ? Me demanda Rosalie en la regardant se faufiler derrière un groupe de mannequins pour rejoindre un escaliers que je remarquais que maintenant.

_ Je pense que le fait qu'elle s'inquiète de sa coiffure et de sa manucure alors qu'elle est parfaitement pomponnée est bon signe. Souris-je.

_ Et toi ?... Ça ferait peut-être un peu trop d'émotions dans la journée... Risqua-t-elle.

_ Tu es le boss. Tu ordonnes et j'exécute.

_ Tu devrais dire ça plus souvent. Ça me plaît bien. Ria-t-elle.

_ Ne prends pas non plus tes rêves pour la réalité.

_ J'aurais néanmoins pensé que tu aurais opposé plus de résistance.

_ Je m'incline juste une fois devant la fatalité. Fis-je en haussant des épaules. Et puis... Vu que tu donnes de ta personne, il faut bien essayer d'en faire autant. Ce ne sera pas tous les jours qu'on voit un mannequin qui fait 1 m 65. »

Elle me sourit et nous entraîna avec Mike à l'étage.

Tyler, Alice et les autres étaient dans un coin reculé près des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'avenue. Le créateur et ma meilleure amie était en train de regarder d'un œil critique Mc Carty qui prenait la pose dans son costume gris perle, Jane Volturi en retrait non loin d'eux.

« Tourne-toi, beau gosse. » Lui demanda Tyler.

Avec une grimace, le sportif s'exécuta et Alice s'approcha pour soulever les pans de la veste de costume et scanner de son œil de professionnelle le tombé du pantalon.

« Ne trouves-tu pas que ça le met en valeur ? Demanda le créateur à Rosalie.

_ Le tombé est parfait. Répliqua Alice en effleurant les fesses de Mc Carty.

_ Ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Fit celui-ci par dessus son épaule.

_ Oh, je suis sûre que votre chère et tendre moitié ne verra aucune objection à ce que nous admirions vos fesses un instant.

_ Je parlais plutôt de votre toucher. On ne dirait pas en vous voyant que vous êtes du genre mains baladeuses.

_ Tout comme on ne dirait pas en vous voyant que vous êtes du genre à vous insurger comme un puceau parce qu'on vous effleure. Répondit Rosalie du tac au tac. Tu as fait du bon travail, Tyler. »

Mc Carty se retourna et lui lança un regard équivoque.

« Ça dépend de qui m'effleure, à vrai dire... » Lui dit-il.

Elle ne sourcilla pas quand il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, lui faisant clairement comprendre ses pensées.

Alice et Tyler échangèrent un regard entendu, faisant légèrement sourire ce dernier.

« Rosalie... Tu n'as toujours pas pris le temps d'essayer ta robe. Pourras-tu y aller quand Monsieur Black sera revenu des cabines d'essayage, ainsi nous pourrons contempler le final avec ce charmant jeune homme. »

Mon amie détourna son regard pour le planter dans celui du créateur.

« N'essaie pas de jouer les entremetteurs, Tyler. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée. L'avertit-elle.

_ Moi ?! S'insurgea-t-il exagérément. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention ! »

A ce moment-là, Black arriva, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir, sur chemise blanche et se planta à côté de Mc Carty en étirant ses bras, comme s'il était mal à l'aise et à l'étroit.

« Catastrophe ! S'écria Tyler. La chemise est trop petite !

_ Les manches du blaser sont trop longues ! » Fit Alice sur le même ton.

Elle s'approcha de l'avocat avec les épingles de Tyler et fit un ourlet à chacune des manches. Elle se recula ensuite pour se replacer à côté de Tyler qui le regardait toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

Je risquai un regard vers Jane Volturi qui le contemplait sans aucune expression.

Alors qu'Alice et Tyler débattaient sur la chemise et que Rosalie partait vers ce qui semblait être les cabines d'essayage, je me glissai à ses côtés.

« Vous vous êtes laissée tenter ? » Lui soufflai-je.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi et me lança le même regard qu'à Black.

Je me rappelai soudain qu'elle nous croyait ensemble et me maudis pour le double sens de ma phrase anodine.

« Il est très beau. Précisai-je.

_ ... Et vous parlez en connaissance de cause. Répliqua-t-elle, impersonnelle.

_ J'admire juste son physique.

_ Alors je suis d'accord avec vous.

_ Vous avez accepté de défiler avec lui.

_ Pas vraiment. Emmett m'a un peu forcé la main. Il est attristé par... notre absence de relation alors qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. J'aurais pensé qu'il défilerait avec vous.

_ Vous allez mieux que moi avec lui. »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, entre tristesse et amertume.

« Étrange de la part de la femme qui sort avec lui. Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

_ Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Fis-je, rapidement.

_ Non ?

_ Non. Enfin... Pas vraiment. »

Je soupirai en cherchant les mots qui lui feraient comprendre ce que j'avais décelé en lui et mon plan tordu.

« Vous jouez drôlement bien la comédie, dans ce cas. Enchaîna-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ai-je refusé de voyager avec lui si nous étions vraiment proches ? Contrai-je.

_ C'est précisément la question que je me suis posée. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé la réponse. Quelle est –elle ?

_ Enlevez-moi ce blaser et cette chemise. Alice, va me chercher la chemise noire. » Ordonna alors Tyler.

Je sentis Jane Volturi se figer légèrement à mes côtés alors que l'avocat s'exécutait de mauvaise grâce et que Mc Carty éclatait d'un rire gras.

« Ne reste pas trop torse nu, sinon Miss Strip-tease va encore faire un malaise. Dit-il.

_ Elle l'a sans doute déjà vu, mon chéri. » Répliqua Jane d'une voix mielleuse.

Avec nervosité, Black finit de déboutonner sa chemise tendue à l'extrême sur ses muscles épais et l'enleva non sans difficulté. Il croisa un instant le regard de Jane Volturi qui eut une sorte de hoquet et lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

« Voilà. Fit Alice en lui donnant la chemise en question. C'est une taille au dessus, ça devrait convenir. Je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu plusieurs chemises, Tyler. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, fixant toujours Black d'un regard brillant de gourmandise et de critique.

« Je ne m'étais pas vraiment décidé pour Monsieur Mc Carty... Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux ! » Se réjouit-il une fois que Black eut boutonné la chemise.

Le créateur s'approcha et tournoya un instant autour de lui, le regardant de haut en bas.

« Tendez les bras. » Lui demanda Alice.

Il s'exécuta, faisant saillir les muscles de ses épaules.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Le questionna-t-elle ensuite. Êtes-vous plus à l'aise ?

_ Certainement. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Parfait. » Se satisfit-t-elle.

Tyler vérifia la longueur des manches et le tombé du pantalon plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire, puis se figea en regardant derrière nous alors que le sportif entrouvrait légèrement les lèvres, bouche bée.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement, Jane Volturi et moi-même pour voir Rosalie arriver dans sa robe au drapé bleu-gris.

« Fantastique ! » S'écria Tyler alors qu'elle s'arrêtait aux côtés de Mc Carty.

Rosalie réajusta son décolleté flouté et lissa le tombé de la jupe.

Alice la regardait avec fierté et émerveillement, les yeux brillants.

« Les attaches à l'intérieur de la robe pour les bretelles serties de verre, j'ai trouvé ça assez ingénieux. » Fit Rosalie.

Tyler eut un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres et balaya sa remarque d'un geste vague de la main, comme si ce n'était qu'une petite formalité.

« Fais-nous profiter du spectacle ! Montre-nous ta cambrure. » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un regard sceptique sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

« Que je vois si tes omoplates sont martyrisées ou pas. Rajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

_ Elles ne le sont pas.

_ Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. »

Elle soupira et se tourna de mauvaise grâce.

Mc Carty était au bord de la pâmoison ou de la noyade dans des litres de bave, au choix, ses yeux dévorant la peau nue sans aucune gêne.

« Relève tes cheveux. » Lui demanda Tyler.

Elle souleva ses lourdes boucles, laissant apparaître l'enlacement des bretelles et l'arrondit de la robe juste au dessous de sa chute de reins.

« Cette robe était faite pour toi. Et je crois que Monsieur Mc Carty est plus que d'accord avec moi, vu la façon dont il te dévore des yeux. »

Rosalie jeta un regard assassin au sportif et laissa retomber négligemment ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de se décaler d'un pas.

« Mademoiselle Volturi, c'est à votre tour. Tu peux y aller aussi, Bella. Cullen a déjà fait ses essayages. » M'apprit Tyler.

Me sentant étrangement déçue, tout à coup, j'acquiesçai et suivis Jane Volturi vers une petite pièce où était entreposées nos tenues.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir la taille requise. » Fis-je en attrapant la robe qui m'était destinée et qui bien celle dont je me rappelais.

Elle prit précautionneusement une longue robe noire au décolleté et dos nu suggestifs et l'observa un instant avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« J'ai fait quelques shoots dans mon adolescence pour des magasines de vêtements. Je suppose que ça ne diffère pas vraiment. Répliqua-t-elle en entrant dans une cabine individuelle improvisée, faite de tentures rouges.

_ Ah oui ?... Et ça ne vous a pas plu ? Lui demandai-je en faisant de même dans la cabine d'à côté.

_ Disons que manger une feuille de laitue par jour ou un yaourt n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

_ Vous vous entendriez très bien avec Jacob. »

Elle poussa un juron, comme si elle s'était fait mal.

« Ça va ? Demandai-je innocemment.

_ Parfaitement bien.

_ Je pense qu'il vous apprécie plus qu'il ne laisse apparaître. Soufflai-je en me déshabillant.

_ C'est une confession qu'il vous a faite sur l'oreiller ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

_ Non... C'est juste une déduction qui crève les yeux.

_ Parlez pour vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît chez Emmett ? Lui demandai-je soudain.

_ C'est évident, non ? Ironisa-t-elle. Son argent, voyons.

_ Votre père est l'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde, je doute que ce soit le cas.

_ En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Jacob ne vous suffit donc pas ? »

Je l'entendis jurer une nouvelle fois et marmonner des paroles inintelligibles.

Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout en déclarant :

« Il n'est pas intéressé par moi. »

Un silence s'installa durant le quel je me demandai comment j'allais réussir à lacer mon corset sans avoir recours à l'aide d'une tierce personne. Le rideau de la cabine d'à côté s'ouvrit, et Jane Volturi sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

A mon tour, j'étouffai un juron et sortis de la cabine, le corset serré contre ma poitrine, à la recherche des chaussures que j'avais oubliées. Je repérai enfin les talons vertigineux assortis à la robe quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et se referma dans la seconde.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant Edward Cullen adossé au bâtant, les mains dans le dos, m'observant avec un léger rictus. Mon cœur tressauta quand je le vis balayer d'un regard négligeant mes jambes nues et s'arrêtait sur le corset qui pendait pitoyablement de part et d'autre de mon corps.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ? Me demanda-t-il sans se départir de son rictus.

_ Que faites-vous là ? Le questionnai-je en retour en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

_ J'ai entendu Alice parler de votre corset...

_ Et vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez encore vous rincer l'œil ! M'agaçai-je.

_ J'avais surtout du mal à vous imaginer dans cette tenue... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Son regard erra une nouvelle fois sur mon corps, avec, semblait-il, plus d'insistance que la première. Un drôle de picotement volait sur ma peau, m'arrachant les mots acerbes que j'avais au bord des lèvres.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ? » Me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en plantant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

Je lui tournai le dos pour toute réponse silencieuse, me sentant étrangement vulnérable et... sexy. Je ne l'entendis pas se rapprocher mais mes sens en alerte le sentirent. Son regard brûlait mon épiderme, paralysant mes muscles. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma nuque, descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et rabattirent les pans du corset sur ma peau.

« Le ruban... » Souffla-t-il.

Je le lui tendis d'une main tremblotante et crispée.

Ses doigts effleurèrent les miens, puis il s'attela à sa tâche.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant d'oublier où je me trouvais – avec qui... – nos souffles se confondant, mon rythme cardiaque erratique... mais les rouvris dans l'instant, trop consciente de son corps quasiment collé au mien.

Mon être était en train de capituler, je le sentais. Pour la première fois depuis des années. Depuis James...

Dès que je le voyais, le désir emportait la victoire sur la haine en mon sein, dès qu'il s'approchait, je devenais languide, dès que ses yeux exprimaient la moindre émotion vive, je me sentais perdre pied.

Je me répétais inlassablement qu'il était un être nocif pour moi, que je ne devais pas être irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Qu'il finirait par partir et sortir à jamais de ma vie. Un jour ou l'autre. Et cette pensée me mortifia tout à coup.

Il me tourna doucement vers lui.

J'évitais son regard et attrapai les talons hauts que je me mis avec lenteur. De son torse, j'arrivais à présent à hauteur de son nez.

Ses mains étaient toujours sur mes épaules, ses pouces semblant caresser ma peau.

Il jouait.

Et je devais reconnaître qu'il était très doué pour ça.

Il plaça un index sous mon menton, m'obligeant à affronter son regard attentif et scrutateur. Il m'observa un moment, semblant chercher une réponse qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver. Son masque d'impassibilité semblait se détacher petit à petit devant mes yeux mais pas entièrement. Sa bouche se plissa et la main qu'il avait toujours posée sur mon épaule erra jusqu'à ma nuque où elle se referma. Sa poigne était presque aérienne, un soutien superficiel et illusoire. J'avais l'impression étouffante que quelque chose était en train de se passer depuis que je m'étais réveillée dans ma suite et que je l'avais découvert à mon chevet. Quelque chose de terrifiant.

Je reculai légèrement d'un pas, ne supportant pas sa proximité et tentai d'esquisser un sourire ironique.

« Finalement, vous avez décidé de renouer avec vos anciennes habitudes. » Fis-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et son rictus réapparut.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours qui m'arracha un nouveau frisson.

_ Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas défiler.

_ On a réussi à me convaincre quand on m'a dit que vous serez mon binôme. »

Je lui lançai un nouveau regard perdu, ne sachant plus quoi dire une nouvelle fois. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte close. J'avais envie de m'enfuir et paradoxalement de rester afin de prolonger quelques instants cette étrange intimité.

« Vous êtes en train de jouer... Soufflai-je.

_ C'est à vous de le savoir.

_ Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. »

Il plaça une nouvelle fois son index sous mon menton alors que j'essayais de m'insuffler un courage que je n'avais pas.

« Que ressentez-vous en cet instant précis ? Me souffla-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas... Avouai-je, perdue.

_ Avez-vous envie de me repousser ?

_ Vous séduisez de façon perfide. »

Il lâcha mon menton et se redressa, me regardant avec une curiosité soudaine.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_ Vous attendez... dans l'ombre... un évènement qui jouera en votre faveur. Vous attendez... la faiblesse. Vous ne voulez pas seulement le corps. Vous voulez le souffle. Le cœur. Répliquai-je avec désarrois et amertume.

_ Vous vous croyez plus forte que moi... Répondit-il après un moment de silence.

_ Et j'ai eu tort !

_ Vous avez envie que je vous touche...

_ Non.

_ Que je vous embrasse...

_ Non.

_ Que je réveille en vous quelque chose que vous croyez probablement mort.

_ Non, non, non, non ! » Criai-je soudain en le repoussant à deux mains.

Il essaya de me rattraper quand je passai à côté de lui mais j'esquivai sa main, des larmes douloureuses obstruant ma vue, ouvrant la porte d'un geste rageur et désespéré. Je ne regardai même pas si les autres étaient encore là ou pas. Je descendis l'escalier sur des jambes flageolantes, me sentant mal à nouveau, un étau enserrant mon cœur douloureux, des images que je croyais oubliées flottant dans ma tête.

_James arrivant en retard à son premier jour au poste de police._

_James sur sa Harley._

_James venant me chercher au lycée un jour de pluie._

_James dégageant mon visage de mes cheveux mouillés._

_James me regardant avec ce que je croyais être de la tendresse._

Cullen au Starbuck.

Cullen dans la salle de réunion.

Cullen me provoquant inlassablement.

Cullen m'embrassant passionnément.

Cullen me regardant avec ce que j'ai cru être un instant son vrai visage.

Deux hommes. Un même besoin viscérale. Et mon cœur, que je croyais en sécurité, qui sombrait une nouvelle fois.

* * *

_Sa première histoire n'est jamais vraiment facile à oublier dans la plupart des cas. On approche de deux tournants de la fic : celui que vous attendez toutes et quelque chose d'un peu plus douloureux. Je prends le risque de prendre ce chemin-là, c'est celui que j'avais envisagé au début et celui que je garderai en fin de compte. Ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde - je ne suis pas adepte des conte de fée facile. Quand ils seront vraiment ensemble, il faudra vous attendre à la fin._

_Merci beaucoup et à très bientôt. Bonne semaine, bises. G._


End file.
